Thunderbird: The Forgotten Story
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: Nanoha and Fate are released from TSAB to continue school, their lives almost perfect. How long will this last, however, when a new Lost Logia presents itself? NanoFate. Completed as of Midnight 29 Nov 2009
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to its rightful owner.

_**Prologue**_

"Are you sure that's all the data on it?" A young, dark haired youth stood before the multiple monitors opened before him.

"I'm sorry but that's all the information I can find on it so far. It *is* an ancient Al Hazardian artifact so I wouldn't be surprised if all the data on it has been lost." Responded a voice on the speaker.

"I see, let me know if you find anything else. Thanks for the help Yuuno."

"Is there any particular reason you are asking about this certain Lost Logia?" Yuuno asked.

"There was a report not too long ago that it might have landed on earth after a transport accident. As a matter of fact Amy was the one who noticed the report."

"It doesn't seem to be a dangerous lost logia, but then again the Jewel Seeds weren't dangerous either until they fell into the wrong hands." Yuuno's voice sounded serious through the speaker.

"I understand that fully well Yuuno. That's why I want to personally look for it."

"Should we call up Nanoha and the rest of them for help?"

"No. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are just starting their 1st year of high school. They deserve a break from their duties at the TSAB. I'll ask mo-I mean Admiral Lindy to be able to make a team to search for it." he lied.

"Ok, I'll do some more research here in the Infinite Library. I'll contact you when I find anything else important. Good luck." The transmission ended.

The youth was about to shutdown the monitors when the lights in the room turned on. He spun around to see an older, mature woman with hair dyed a shocking pink, held up in a high ponytail.

"Chrono Harlaown..." She said leaning against the doorway. "You aren't planning on taking on a search for a dangerous lost logia all on your own are you?"

"Signum." Chrono sighed "What are you doing here?"

"Amy-san asked me to hand you this report. I am guessing its related to what you were just discussing." She looks at the folder in her hands.

"So you heard everything..."

"Just the important parts. I am willing to offer my help as well as the help of the rest of the Wolkenritter in your search."

"You're what?" Chrono looked a little surprised.

"We owe you a lot for protecting our Master Hayate after the 'Book of Darkness' incident, so now it will be our turn to help you." She looked at him with both seriousness and sincerity.

"All right" Chrono nodded "I'll ask Admiral Lindy to allow us to go to earth. We leave as soon as the Asura is ready to go."

Signum nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"One more thing." Chrono added "Don't tell Hayate and the others. I don't want them to worry about a simple matter like this while they are starting to enjoy their normal school life."

"Understood." Signum stated without even turning back to face him and continued on her way out of the room.

Chrono stared at the closed door and thought to himself "I hope this matter gets resolved quickly." He pressed a button that opened a screen and showed 3 girls happily walking together on their way to school "...for their sake."

For good or for ill, the wheels of fate turn once again. And so, our story begins...

* * *

_A/N This is the first story I have written in *years* _T.T_ so I am sorry if my presentation is too cluttered or hard to understand. Any and all reviews both good and bad would be helpful as I try to get myself back into the swing of writing. Thanks very much ahead of time. I am still kind of hesitating as to how far I should continue this so your comments are indeed appreciated. _*bows*


	2. School Days

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~~School Days~~**_

**2/12 Saturday 7:00AM** ~~

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep-click* The sound of the ever-annoying alarm clock was silenced by a long slender arm that reached out from under the covers of the bed. The owner of that arm withdrew it back under the covers and started to groan slightly at the disruption of their sleep.

"Fate? Fate? Wake up Fate." A voice called out and started shaking the sleepyhead "Come on Fate, you'll be late for school!"

"Arrrr...5 more minutes" Fate whined underneath the warmth of the blanket as she rolled over away from the source of the voice.

"Quit joking around! Mom is waiting for you!" And with that the owner of the voice grabbed the blanket and forcefully pulled it off Fate's body. The sleepy blond curled herself into a ball in a feeble attempt to block the sun's rays from hitting her eyes and forcing her to wake up. "*sigh* You are such a slow morning person!" A tinge of agitation forming on the speaker's voice.

"Rmmmm...fine." Fate said finally defeated. "I'm up. I'm up." Fate sat up on her bed and looked over to her side at what looked like a young child with auburn hair, pointed ears, and a tail. "Good morning, Arf."

"Good morning indeed, Fate" Arf sighed. "Go on ahead and get yourself ready. I'll fix things up." The familiar grabbed Fate's wrist and started dragging her to the bathroom. "Now you better hurry or else mom is going to get mad that you didn't have breakfast."

Fate yawned as she looked in the mirror, her blond hair all over the place. "I guess I should get ready." She said aloud to herself as she washed her face, fixed her hair, and nodded to herself in the mirror.

"Your uniform is ready." Arf said over her shoulder as Fate entered the room. "Hurry up and get dressed, mom is making your bento."

"Thanks Arf." Fate said as she started dressing herself in her new uniform.

"Dont take too long!" Arf called as she left the room

_We're finally in high school. I would have never made it this far if it wasn't for Nanoha_. Fate giggled to herself as she finished adjusting her uniform. "Are you ready to go, Bardiche?" She asked while she picked up her school bag.

"Yes Sir" responded her trustworthy Intelligent Device.

"Nnnnn" Fate nodded to her device as she picked it up and placed it in her pocket on her way down to the kitchen.

~~~ **7:15 AM Fate's kitchen** ~~~

"Good morning mom!" Fate said cheerily as she greeted the aqua haired woman preparing food on the table.

"Good morning, Fate" She responded as she put the last dish on the table.

"About time you showed up!" Arf agitatedly greeted Fate.

"Now Arf, be nice its early in the morning." The older woman said with a smile.

"But Lindy-okaasan..." Arf complained

"That's ok." Lindy patted Arf's head. "Fate, you should learn to get up sooner so you aren't always rushing when it comes to breakfast."

"I'm sorry mom" Fate responded while shoving a piece of toast into her mouth. "but I just couldn't sleep last night that's all."

"Nnnnnnnn..." Lindy looked at her daughter with a dubious look. "is it because you still haven't responded to that boy who confessed to you?" she teased.

*Cough*cough* Fate choked on her toast. "MOM!" she almost shrieked "How did you know about that?" she blushed crimson red.

"Ah so it *is* true" Lindy clasped her hands together and smiled at her daughter "my little girl is all grown up" Lindy then proceeded to pretend to shed a tear of happiness.

"Mom!" Fate said again trying to control the situation. "Who told you about that?" she asked now blushing to her ears.

"Mmm? Hayate did" Arf interjected in between bites "she told us about it when she came over to drop of the notes for your homework assignment the other day."

"Hayate WHAT?" Fate almost screamed at Arf, who winced away from fate and massaged her ear to keep it from ringing.

"Fate, calm down" Lindy said as she tried to soothe her daughter. "did you at least respond to him properly?" she asked.

If Fate could have turned *more* red from embarrassment, she did and looked down to avoid eye contact with her mother. "It was too sudden" she responded "I didn't know what to say!"

"Do you like him?" Lindy pointed her toast towards Fate "I mean you didn't say 'no' to him after all."

"I-its not like...not like I don't like him." Fate whispered her voice barely audible

"Then what is it like?" Arf joined in.

Lindy looked at Fate for a moment and said "Its ok Fate, I understand if you already have someone else in your mind." she crossed her arms "Just understand that when you make that decision, that I will be here to support you 100% of the way alright?" She smiled.

"Thanks mom..." Fate smiled in return.

"Umm...I hate to bug you" Arf broke the moment "but if you don't leave soon Nanoha and Hayate are going to beat you to the meeting point and might get mad if you are late" she pointed at the clock.

"Aaaah!" Fate yelled looking at the time. She chugged her drink down and ran over to the door and put her shoes on quickly. "Mom! Arf! I'm heading out!" she yelled over her shoulder

"Take care!" Lindy responded from the kitchen

"Dont do anything crazy now" Arf added.

"Alright" Fate said to herself as she walked out the door. "I can still make it, I know I am not supposed to do this but I *am* running late" she pulled out Bardiche

"Sonic Move" Bardiche responded as if reading his master's mind

And in a flash of light, Fate sped off down the road.

~~~ **7:43 Meeting point** ~~~

A young woman with light copper hair stood silently under the shade of the trees. Her school uniform swaying lightly in the breeze as she stood waiting...waiting for someone dear to her.

"Nanoha!" A voice called behind her. She turned around slowly and greeted the owner of the voice.

"Good morning, Fate-chan" Nanoha smiled at the very person she wanted to see the most.

"Good morning, Nanoha." Fate greeted in return, a little tired from her burst of speed earlier.

"You didn't have to dash here so quickly, Fate-chan." Nanoha said softly "You know I wouldn't leave a friend behind."

"I'm sorry" Fate smiled back as the two started walking towards the school.

Several minutes into their walk they meet the last person of their group.

"Good morning Hayate-chan!" Both Nanoha and Fate greeted simultaneously

"Good morning, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan" Hayate greeted them both. "You two are a little early today." she noted looking at her watch.

"Nyahaha, you see Fate-chan decided to dash here for some reason." Nanoha responded looking over at Fate.

"That's because I thought I was going to be late when mom and Arf started..." Fate trailed off as the memories of breakfast came back to her mind "HAYATE!" she screamed.

"W-what?" Hayate jumped back, startled by Fate's sudden outburst of her name.

"Why did you tell my mom about *that* incident?" she turned red as she glanced at Nanoha. "Moreover how did you even *know* about it?"

"What incident?" Nanoha tilted her head and looked at Fate

"Oh so you don't know huh?" Hayate grinned "Well let me tell you..." she got closer to Nanoha's ear

"Oh no you don't!" Fate started chasing after Hayate round and round Nanoha while blushing beet red.

"Kyaaaaa~~~~" Hayate screamed playfully as she ran from fate.

"We're going to be late if you two keep this up." Nanoha sighed.

Off in the distance they could hear the sound of a bell. The sound that meant they were *really* going to be late if they didn't get to school that instant.

"Whoa! Lets go!" Fate called to the other two as she started dashing the last little leg towards the school gate.

*huff*huff* All 3 girls rested when they got at the school grounds.

"That was...a rush" Hayate said between breaths "remind me...never to run that hard again"

"Mou...its all because you said silly things!" Fate tried to compose herself

"Enough of that for now you two!" Nanoha intervened. "Its time to get to class!"

~~~**11:00 AM Classroom** ~~~

*Ding dong* The bell rang announcing the beginning of lunch. Nanoha looked up from her desk and towards Fate's desk to see her being swarmed by a few girls.

"Fate really is popular isn't she?" Hayate noted walking up to Nanoha's desk.

"Eh? I-I wasn't really looking at Fate" Nanoha blushed a little trying to compose herself.

"Hmmmmm..." Hayate looked into Nanoha's eyes with a little "I don't believe a word you are saying" smile on her face. "Well lets all go have lunch together on the roof." Hayate proclaimed.

"Sure lets do that." She turned to Fate's desk "Fate-cha-" she got cut off.

"Testarossa-san!" a classmate called from the entrance of the room. "There is someone here to see you."

"I see, thank you" Fate responded as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the door.

There was a young man there that Fate was talking to. He didn't seem familiar to Nanoha so she pulled on Hayate's arm

"Who is that guy?" She asked mildly curious.

"Oh him? That's the person from Fate's 'Incident' that she was screaming about this morning." Hayate grinned

"What 'incident'?" Nanoha tore her gaze away to look up at Hayate, who was about to respond when Fate walked over to them.

"Nanoha, Hayate. I'm sorry but could you two please go on ahead to the roof? I have...something to take care of really fast. I'll be there soon I promise." And without waiting for their response she turned around and headed towards the door.

"Fate-cha-" Nanoha was once again cut off, by Hayate this time.

"Lets go Nanoha. I'll tell you when we get there." She picked up the copper haired girl and pulled her towards the other entrance to the classroom and slowly towards the roof.

Fate led the young boy out towards an empty space where they could have a decent level of privacy then turned around to face him.

"Testarossa-san" the boy started "I am sorry to have called you out. I am also sorry about what I said the other day. It must have been quite the shock for you, but I wanted to confirm to you that you were not mistaken in hearing what I said. I have liked you for a long time...and I was wondering if you would like to go steady with me." He said mustering his courage.

Fate stood silent and looked away momentarily. She gathered her thoughts and breathed deeply then looked him in the eyes and said. "I am sorry, I really appreciate the feelings...however I can not return them." Fate bowed in apology.

The young boy steeled himself and responded "Thanks very much, Testarossa-san. I at least wanted to let you know how I felt. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He returned her bow, turned around, and walked off.

*sigh* Fate looked up at the sky. "I cannot return his feelings because I..."

~~~ **11:18 AM Rooftop** ~~~

"You're laaaaaate!" Hayate called towards fate who just entered the roof. "How long were you going to make us starve here?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry" Fate bowed to everyone. "I had to make things clear." she stated.

"So you rejected him." A blond haired girl stated.

"Arisa! Be nice!" The purple haired girl next to her said.

"Its ok Suzuka-chan" Fate responded. "and yes I did Arisa-chan"

"Hoho, so Fate-chan's reputation as a 'heart-breaker' isn't just for show" Hayate teased.

Nanoha zoned out the small commotion that ensued while she thought about everything that just happened. Hayate told her that Fate had been confessed to. It wasn't a surprise seeing how popular Fate was even just among the class. "_Fate rejected him_" Nanoha thought to herself. "_That must mean that she likes someone else_." She felt sad and a little relieved at the same time but she wasn't able to dwell on it long.

"Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka called out snapping Nanoha from her thoughts

"Eh? W-what Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha looked around and everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry I was just thinking nyahaha."

"Mou you really know when to zone out don't you Nanoha-chan?" Arisa stated and turned back to her food.

Chatter and laughter once again erupted as the close group of friends enjoyed their lunch together.

~~~ **2:30 PM Classroom** ~~~

"You two ready to go home?" Hayate walked up to Nanoha and Fate.

"Yeah we're ready" They both responded.

"Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are waiting for us at the gate. We shouldn't keep them waiting" Hayate turned around.

Nanoha and Fate picked up their bags and followed Hayate towards the gate.

"Hey guys" Suzuka greeted. "Lets go home" she smiled.

As the group traveled on their way home they talked about their lessons, their teachers, their plans for the next few days and even future events.

"Here is where we leave you" Arisa stated as she and Suzuka stopped at a corner.

"Alright see you tomorrow Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha waved.

"Take care everyone!" Suzuka responded.

Fate and Hayate nodded and waved as well then continued on their way towards home.

"Nanoha-chan" Hayate broke the silence "Can I talk to you alone real fast?" she looked at Fate "Its nothing bad I just wanted to tell her something."

"Ok" Nanoha responded and looked at Fate for approval, who nodded and smiled.

Hayate and Nanoha walked a few feet behind Fate for some privacy.

"Nanoha...you know that Fate rejected that boy right?" Hayate whispered.

"Yes, I was there remember?" Nanoha whispered back

"Well I was thinking...maybe this might be your chance to get to Fate!"

"W-what?" Nanoha almost shouted

"Shhhh!" Hayate tried to calm Nanoha down "Look, you know what Monday is right?"

Nanoha nodded

"Well why don't we go shopping tomorrow and find something nice to give her? And then maybe on Monday you can..." Hayate started giggling to herself.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha was blushing a slight pink "Its not like that!"

"Then how is it then Nanoha-chan?" Hayate looked at her with a serious expression "You don't hate her do you?"

"No!...I could never hate her." Nanoha lowered her voice

"So whats the problem then?" Hayate hung her head in disbelief "Ok just come with me shopping tomorrow and then you can sort yourself out ok?"

"O-ok" Nanoha nodded.

"Sorry about that Fate-chan!" Hayate called as she ran back up towards Fate.

"What were you guys discussing?" Fate inquired

"Oh nothing...just a little 'girl talk' hehehe"

"I'm a girl too you know" Fate stated a little agitated.

"Ahahahahaha" Hayate tried to break the tension. "Dont worry about it! I promise it will be very nice, ne?" Hayate looked back at Nanoha and winked.

Fate also turned to look at Nanoha and when their eyes connected, Nanoha blushed a little and looked down to divert her gaze.

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan" Hayate stopped in front of her house. "I'll see you soon ok?" she waved and slowly went inside.

"Bye!" the two responded and continued walking. Silence between them.

After several moments Nanoha broke the ice.

"Fate-chan?" She started

"Yes, Nanoha?"

"Why did you turn down that boy?" She asked blushing a little bit.

"Eh? Fate backed a little surprised by the question.

Nanoha stopped and forced Fate to look into her deep azure eyes. "Answer me Fate-chan...please."

_Its because I like someone else_ Fate's mind responded _and that someone else is you, Nanoha_

"I-Its b-because I have...someone else in mind right now." Fate tried her best to respond unable to conform coherent sentences looking into Nanoha's eyes.

"I see..." Nanoha responded releasing her lock on Fate's burgundy eyes. "Whoever it is must be very lucky."

_I honestly wish I could be that person Fate, but I just don't know what to do_ Nanoha's thoughts added.

"I'm sorry Nanoha..." was all Fate could say as they arrived in front of the Takamachi residence.

"See you soon maybe?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, I'll see you soon. Take care Nanoha." Fate smiled and waved.

"Take care, Fate-chan" Nanoha responded as she waved one last time and entered her home.

* * *

_A/N waaaaah! I cant believe I just wrote all this while eating dinner lol. Anyway please R&R. I know this might be kind of slow, but I promise I am building the momentum! I'm just trying to work out the finer details of my story (I know you other writers have this problem too so please don't hammer me too much x.x) As always comments both good and bad are appreciated, thank you in advance _*bows*


	3. Reunion

Chapter 2

~~ Reunion ~~

**2/13 Sunday 7:35AM Nanoha's room** ~~

~La la la la la la-la~

The sound of a J-pop tune broke the silence of the early morning. A sleepy hand moved under the covers slowly looking for the source of the disturbance. So very slowly the item in question gets pushed out from under the bedsheets and plops on the floor. The hand soon follows it and turns off the cellphone then retracts it under the covers. It was then that Takamachi, Nanoha sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the window in her room and smiled.

_"Come shopping with me tomorrow ok?" _She remembered Hayate's voice from yesterday afternoon "_Meet me at the park at 10 am and we'll go look at some good places I know of."_

Nanoha smiled to herself as she jumped off the bed and stretched to work out the kinks from her sleep. She then walked to the window and opened it to let the sunlight and the cool morning air into her room. She looked over her shoulder to the middle of her desk where a small red gem lay.

"Good morning, Raising Heart." Nanoha greeted.

"Good morning, my master." Raising Heart replied.

"Are you ready for today's training?" Nanoha asked.

"Clear to go."

"Nnnnn" Nanoha nodded as she dressed into some comfortable clothes. "Then lets go."

The Raising Heart flew from its place on the desk to Nanoha's hand. Nanoha then fixed it around her neck and proceeded out the door to the kitchen.

"Good morning mom!" Nanoha waved to the woman in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Nanoha" Her mother replied "are you going out for training again?"

"Yes" Nanoha responded while putting her shoes on "I'll be back in an hour"

And with that Nanoha took off to a quiet area in the hills to commence her training

~~ **7:50 AM Time-Space Administration Bureau warship "Asura" orbiting the Earth ~~**

"There we go, the sensors should be set." A short brown haired girl stated.

"Thanks Amy." Chrono responded "That will help out a lot in our search."

Amy leaned back in her seat and looked at the monitors "Will it really? Most Lost Logia emit a small magical signature, but for something like this we'll need a stronger source to really figure out where it is."

"I know," Chrono sighed "but right now if we can get a general idea as to where it is we can narrow our search as opposed to searching the entire planet."

"I suppose you are right" Amy started tapping away at the keys using all of the Asura's sources to find any clue whatsoever to their missing Lost Logia. "I'm surprised though you were able to convince Admiral Lindy to let you use the ship." Amy smirked. "You didn't do anything underhanded did you?" she teased.

"Baka!" Chrono blushed a little "I didn't do anything of the sort! I just told her I wanted to look for something that might have been lost on Earth. Besides, mom wanted some time to be with Fate as she went to school."

"Hmmmmmm, I see so-"

*beep*beep*beep* The computer notified effectively cutting off Amy.

"What is it?" Chrono asked.

"Hmm" Amy said typing away at the computer "It seems there is a very small energy signature coming from..." she trailed off.

"From where?" Chrono asked looking at her instead of the monitor.

"...from the same area that Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate are living in." she finished.

"I hope we can do this without needing to involve them" Chrono said grimly. He then pressed a button opening a channel to Signum and the other Wolkenritter "Alright lets prepare to go to the surface."

"Yes, sir." The group responded.

~~ **Same time at a quiet park on Earth ~~**

"37...38...39...40..." Raising Heart counted as Nanoha concentrated on controlling several pink orbs of her Axel Shooter.

"Alright its time to increase speed" Nanoha stated as she commanded the 12 orbs to take turns shooting the empty soda can into the air higher and higher.

"72...86...91...119...137.." Raising Heart continued to count.

Nanoha strained as she began to reach the limit. She then sent 1 orb straight up towards the can sending it further into the air while the others gathered around her extended finger. "Divine..." the orbs collected to one as she aimed "...Buster!" A pink beam of energy shot forth towards the falling can and hit it on its end causing it to divert its trajectory and pick up speed. Nanoha followed the falling can with her gaze as she watched it hit the edge of the trashcan and teeter a little before it fell in.

"Yes!" Nanoha exclaimed happily. "How do you think I did today?" she asked the Raising Heart

"Around 92 points" It responded.

"Nnnn" Nanoha nodded. "Lets go home and get some breakfast." With that she packed up her things and headed home.

~~ **8:27 AM Takamachi residence ~~**

"I'm back!" Nanoha exclaimed as she entered her home

"Welcome back Nanoha" her mother greeted her. "How did it go?"

"It was good." Nanoha responded and went to the table to sit down. "Has everyone eaten already?"

"Yes, sorry." Her mother replied "Everyone is working on setting up the Cafe Shop for a sale today."

"Itadakimasu~!" Nanoha said before she started eating.

"By the way, Nanoha" Her mom sat down on the table to join her. "Is there something in particular you are wanting to get today?"

"Ehh?" Nanoha looked up with a puzzled expression on her face but otherwise kept eating.

"You said your friend Hayate-chan was going to go shopping with you right?" She inquired.

Nanoha nodded chewing her food silently

"So it must be a Valentine's Day present right?" she smiled "Is it for Fate-chan?"

"Mo~~m, its not like that" Nanoha blushed a little. "Fate and I are just very good friends that's all."

"Hmm so if it isn't for Fate-chan..." she looked of to the distance "Then it must be for a boy! It is isn't it?! Tell me, is it Mrs Harlaown's son?" she smiled and started acting like a teenager.

"Pffffff!!!!" Nanoha spewed her drink out. "No mom, its not for Chrono-kun either!" she said blushing beet red. "Besides I haven't seen him in forever and last I heard he was dating Amy-san anyway!"

"So if its not for Fate-chan, and its not for Harlaown's son..." She thought "then who is it for?"

"Mom, I'm just going to go buy some things for myself and Hayate-chan is just going to help me out ok?" Nanoha sighed unable to tell her mother the truth.

"You know Nanoha" Her mom's features turned into one of a mother about to give her child a very serious speech "you'll never have anyone if you keep being such a scardy-cat all the time."

"I know mom, you've told me before." Nanoha rolled her eyes

"And yet you never listen" Her mother sighed in defeat. "Anyway please wash the dishes for me when you are finished ok? I am going to the cafe to help out your father."

"Ok thanks mom. Take care!"

~~ **9:52 AM Park ~~**

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hayate-chan!" Nanoha called as she ran over to where Hayate was standing.

"Dont worry about it Nanoha-chan." Hayate beamed "You are still early after all."

"I didn't want you to be waiting for me though, seeing as you are the one who invited me and everything." Nanoha pouted.

"Ahaha, that's ok." Hayate patted Nanoha's shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Nnnn!" Nanoha smiled.

The two girls then started their short walk to the nearby street which had stores of all kinds on both sides.

"Hmmm why don't we go here first!" Hayate grabbed Nanoha's arm and pulled her towards a store

"W-w-wait! Hayate-chan!" Nanoha said as she was pulled suddenly inside of the store.

~~ **11:20 AM Shopping district~~**

"Are you sure it is strongest around this area?" Signum asked into her intelligent device Laevantine

"Yes, its definitely strongest there Signum-san" Amy responded from the Asura. "I cant give you anything specific since the radar is also picking up your magical signals as well as..." she paused

"Whats wrong?" a short red head looked at Signum and asked.

After a moment Amy responded "It seems that Nanoha-san and Hayate-san are there too."

"Eh? Hayate-chan is here?" Said a short haired blond standing to Signum's left

"Yes, she and Nanoha-san are in the area. Please be careful. Our mission is to retrieve the Lost Logia without them knowing. We don't want them to have to worry about all this while they finally are able to live normal lives." Chrono's voice sounded though the device.

"Understood" the group responded.

"Good luck. We'll be monitoring things from here." Amy stated before ending transmission.

"Shamal" the red head spoke up "is there a way you can get your sensors to maybe locate this Lost Logia?"

"I can try" the blond responded "Klarer Wind." she spoke to the rings on her finger. The gems started glowing and started to look around for any magical trace. "No there's too much interference or its so weak that it wont be able to pick up on my sensors."

"So we'll have to rely on basic instinct then" said a large blue wolf-looking dog.

"Zafira" Signum stated "for now I would suggest you not talking out loud."

"You never know when they might take you to the impound" the red head joked.

"Now be nice Vita-chan" Shamal instructed. "We're here to find a dangerous item and take care of it before it causes any problems."

"Agreed" Signum stated. "Now we should split up and--"

"Ah Vita-chan!" A voice called over

"Gulp" the Wolkenritter did simultaneously as they turned around and looked at the owner of that voice

"Ha-hayate-chan" Shamal greeted uneasily

"Master Hayate" Signum greeted

"Yo" said Vita

Zafira nodded.

"Hey everyone" Nanoha greeted them in return.

"What's everyone doing here?" Hayate questioned

"Umm...erm..ah..." Vita and Shamal looked around trying to come up with some excuse other than _"We're here looking for a dangerous Lost Logia that we cant tell you about ^.^"_

"Hmm?" Hayate tilted her head waiting for a coherent response.

"Chrono Harlaown contacted the Special Investigations Assistance Department and requested that we be given some time off since we haven't seen you in a while Master Hayate." Signum responded coolly.

"Ehh...that's Chrono-kun for you" Nanoha responded.

"Alright since everyone is here" Hayate beamed "Lets go get some refreshments! I know a good Cafe too that I know you guys will like!"

The group started following Hayate as she led them down the street. Shamal lagged behind a little bit and opened a small transmission to the Asura

_I'm sorry Chrono-kun _she telepathically sent _Mission Failed ^^;  
_

~~ **11:50 AM Midori-ya Cafe ~~**

"Tadah!!" Hayate presented as they stopped in front of a Cafe that said _Midori-ya_

"Welcome!" A voice called to the group as they entered. "Ah! Nanoha!"

"Hey mom!" Nanoha greeted. "I also brought the Yagami family with me today."

"Ah welcome welcome!" Nanoha's mom greeted. "Please sit down somewhere."

"Thank you very much Momoko-san" Shamal greeted for the group and bowed.

"Shamal! Over here!" Vita called waving her arm.

"Be right there" Shamal responded as she parted ways with Momoko.

The group sat down together all around the same table finally complete.

"How long has it been since you all were together?" Nanoha asked

"Hmm, about 3 years now I think" Hayate thought "It has been a while though with everyone working at the TSAB."

"It is very nice to all be back together again" Signum commented "By the way," she looked at Nanoha "how are things with you and Testarossa?"

"Eh?!" Nanoha blushed completely caught off guard by the question. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm just asking if you two have made any improvements." she blinked "its all I hear about from Master Hayate's reports to us every once in a while." she looks over at Hayate

"Hayate! What are you telling them?!" Nanoha leaned across the table

"Ahahaha-oh look! Its time to order!" Hayate diverted the flow of conversation.

"What would you all like?" Momoko stood before the group

"I want a Strawberry Sundae!" Vita hollered out

"That fits a kid like you" Signum teased

"Who are you calling a kid?!" Vita retaliated

"Now now Vita-chan" Hayate pulled her down "I'll have a Latte please"

"Same here please" Shamal chimed in

"I'll just have a glass of water" Signum stated "Oh and could you bring us a small bowl for Zafira?"

"I'll be fine mom" Nanoha smiled. "Would you like me to help you out?"

"No, no" Momoko said "Have fun with your friends today. I'll be back with your orders."

A few minutes later their orders came in. They spent the next hour or so talking about events, missions, people, and other past experiences.

"Ah!" Hayate said looking at her watch "I completely forgot about the time sale that was supposed to be at that one supermarket today!"

"We could go get it for you" Shamal stated.

"No, I should be the one to get it. I did forget about it and besides you guys are on vacation. I'll make you a really good dinner tonight." Hayate turned to Nanoha "I'm so sorry Nanoha-chan but I will have to leave you here to go shopping. I wish we could have found a present but..."

"Its ok Hayate-chan" Nanoha waved her hands in front of her "I am happy you are all able to see each other again. Dont worry I still have time before the stores close. I am sure I can find something good."

"I'm sorry once again Nanoha-chan" Hayate bowed "Alright kids lets all go to the Super Market."

Nanoha followed them to the entrance and waved as they went their own way. Nanoha looked at her watch

"Ok there's a few more stores I haven't looked at yet" she spoke to herself. Its time to get looking.

~~ **2:30 PM Shopping District ~~**

"This should be good enough" Fate said to herself as she walked out of the store. "I got all the materials I needed this morning so all I am missing now is the manual" She looked into her paper bag at the book labeled _101 Ways to make Valentine's Chocolates for beginners. _She sighed as she started to head home, she turned the corner still looking at her book when she ran into something...or rather someone.

"Ack!" The other person stated.

"I'm so sorry!" Fate responded as she picked herself up quickly to go help the other person "I am so sorry I didn't---Nanoha!"

"Eh? Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm...erm...ah..." Fate responded blushing slightly and hiding the paper bag behind her back. _I cant tell her I bought this book to try to make chocolate for her tomorrow _ she mentally whacked herself. "Just shopping for some stuff. What about you Nanoha?"

"Oh, um." Nanoha blushed a little "I was just going to grab something at that store over there then head home. Would you like to come with me Fate-chan?"

*Ba-dump* Fate's heart made a massive beat. She was torn between wanting to be with Nanoha and her fear that Nanoha would find out about her book. Her mind raced and battled itself to make a decision, one that Fate herself couldn't decide on.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called out snapping Fate from her internal struggle "Whats wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" Fate averted her gaze "I'm sorry Nanoha, but I have to get this home quickly. Mom is waiting for this that's why" she lied

"Oh..." Nanoha responded a little disappointed

"I'm so sorry Nanoha" Fate said again

"Nnnnn" Nanoha smiled "Dont worry about it Fate-chan. You better get going. See at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow Nanoha." Fate bowed apologetically then ran off towards home

_I wonder if I did something to Fate-chan. _Nanoha wondered _Normally she would want to go with me...maybe I'm just not good enough for her._

Nanoha shook her head "I cant think like that or else I'll never make any progress." she took a deep breath then continued looking at the stores along the path.

~~ **4:30 PM Shopping District ~~**

"I'm getting tired" Nanoha sighed to herself. "I spent all day looking for something to give for Fate-chan tomorrow and I cant find anything." She looked up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set "I should probably head back soon." She turned around and was about to head home when she noticed a small shady looking store at the corner. _It wont hurt to look I guess_ Nanoha thought to herself and entered.

"Welcome" An old man greeted her. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"I'm just looking around for a small present" Nanoha said as she looked around the store at all the accessories, rings, necklaces, and other things.

"Take your time looking, I'll be open for a while" the man said as he sat back in his chair and read his book.

Nanoha nodded and toured the entire store. It was a small and cramped, but the selection was incredible. The entire store was literally covered with accessories. Nanoha looked around and around and was about to leave when a small flash of light caught the corner of her eye. Curious she approached the area and looked at the necklace hidden in the corner. It was a small Talisman a little bigger than her Raising Heart. It had the shape of a golden bird with its wings spread out clutching a small jade orb that almost seemed like it had flashes of lightning coursing through it every once in a while. _This color matches Fate's hair perfectly _Nanoha thought _and this Jade color would certainly look good on her._

"Excuse me" Nanoha went to the counter "How much for this one?" She held up the talisman

"Oh, you have good taste young lady" the old man said eying the item. "This was just brought in maybe a week ago by some young lad that found it on the side of the road somewhere." He put his book down "It was rather dirty when he brought it over and I wasn't sure how much it would sell for even after I cleaned it up, but I am sure you can give it a good home." He smiled

"Yes, I know a person who would be perfect for this." Nanoha said more to herself than to the man.

"Ah young kids." The man sighed looking at Nanoha's reaction. "I hope your boyfriend likes it as well, hahaha."

Nanoha blushed slightly at the remark "No, its for a very good friend of mine. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Thanks for visiting" The old man said as Nanoha headed off.

_Wonderful!_ she said to herself as she started heading home _I hope Fate-chan will like this _smiling to herself, Nanoha picked up her pace and ran unable to wait for the next day.

~~ **8:00 PM Fate's House ~~**

"What are you doing Fate?" Arf chimed in while entering the kitchen

Fate had an apron on and a scarf holding her hair up and back.

"You aren't doing what I think you are doing are you?" Arf said with a look of horror in her face

"What?" Fate looked back a little agitated "I'm following directions this time!" she said as she looked back to read the book and held the knife and started cutting up the chocolate pieces.

"MOOOM!!!" Arf yelled "Call the fire department!! FATE IS *COOKING*!!!!"

"ARF!!!" Fate glared angrily "Get out of here!" She pointed the knife "Or *ELSE*!!!" The was a dangerous look in Fate's eyes that Arf knew was a sign that if she valued her life, she better get out of the way...fast.

Arf ran upstairs and burst into Lindy's room

"Mom! Mom!" She gasped "Fate's cooking! Are you really ok with that?!"

"Calm down Arf" Lindy patted Arf's head "Tomorrow is a hard day to be a girl after all. Besides, I've never seen Fate this determined about something before. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know *she* will be" Arf stated "but I am not too sure about the person shes giving those chocolates to!"

"We'll just have to hope and pray that Fate has improved now wont we ^^;" Lindy stated.

"I hope you are right mom..." Arf sighed "Good luck Fate."

~~** Same time, Yagami Residence ~~**

"I'm so sorry Chrono-kun" Shamal stood outside on the patio while the rest of the Wolkenritter distracted Hayate.

"Its alright, Shamal" Chrono responded though the intelligent device. "You can still search for it while Hayate-san is at school."

"Yeah you're right" Shamal breathed "Besides--"

Shamal was cut off by a new voice on the transmission

"We lost the signal!" Amy's voice sounded though the speaker

"Eh? We WHAT?" Chrono's voice sounded though next

"I don't understand what happened" Amy spoke again "It was there earlier and then the pulse vanished almost as if..."

"As if what?" Shamal asked

"...as if someone managed to get a hold of it" Amy finished

"That's not good" Chrono stated. "I don't have Yuuno's full report yet, but this is an Al Hazardian Lost Logia. If the person who has it activates it, there's no telling what kind of chaos can happen. We have to find it...and soon!"

"Agreed" Shamal nodded "I'll let the rest of the crew know when we have time to gather. We will have to limit our search times now that Hayate-chan knows we are here and thinks we are on vacation."

"Alright I'll leave that up to you." Chrono stated and shut down the transmission

~~ **11:12 PM Nanoha's Room ~~**

"...and send" Nanoha said as she finished typing her mail to Hayate.

"Ah today was exhausting" Nanoha sighed and said to herself in the emptiness of her room. "But what was going on with Fate-chan? Did I really do something to upset her? Does she even like me? Shes very popular at school." Nanoha plopped on her bed "I wonder if I will even be able to give her this present tomorrow...." Nanoha said sleepily as her eyes slowly closed themselves and her body shut down to sleep.

In the darkness and tranquility of her room. A small purple light flashed itself on her newly bought talisman. As if signaling a small prelude...of things to come...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Another sorta lengthy chapter. I'm sorry i'm sorry! I could make it shorter if its too much reading for you guys. I wanted this story to have the feel that you are watching an actual episode of Nanoha. Then again the thought of me writing an entire season (26 episodes) is frightening. I don't think I can go THAT far....but I'll..umm....try to get a few chapters out ._

_Once again please R&R and as always all comments both good and bad are appreciated._*bows*


	4. Searching Hearts

Chapter 3

~~ Searching Hearts ~~

**2/14 6:30 AM Fate's Kitchen ~~**

The sound of clanking metal and an aggravated voice echoed through the kitchen. Fate Testarossa had been up all night preparing for this one day....

"Good morning, Fate" Arf yawned as she entered the kitchen "How is the--" She stopped shocked by the sight.

There was chocolate..._EVERYWHERE_. Not only that, there were so many pots and pans piled up around the entire kitchen that Arf started to wonder if they even *had* that many in the first place.

"Oh....my...gawd." Arf said with eyes wide open. "Fate...mom is going to kill you..." she said with a tinge of fear wavering her voice.

"Hmm? I'm going to what, Arf?" Lindy said following Arf into the kitchen. "Good morni--" She stopped as she looked at the kitchen.

"Ahaha, good morning mom. ^^;" Fate greeted, chocolate all over her apron and on her scarf.

Lindy's knees buckled as she started to faint. She collapsed on the kitchen floor with a dull thud.

"Mom! Mom!!" She heard Arf's fainting voice "Hold yourself together! Mom!!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

**~~ 7:45 AM Meeting point ~~**

"Good morning, Nanoha!" Fate called happily as she ran up.

"Good morning, Fate-chan" Nanoha replied with a smile. "You look really tired. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Eheheh, a little" Fate tried to laugh it off not wanting to worry Nanoha.

"Well if you need some rest be sure to stop by the nurse's office ok?" Nanoha looked Fate over "I don't want you to collapse during class."

"I'll be fine, Nanoha" Fate made a V with her fingers "besides you know how tough I am."

_That's what worries me the most...you are always so reckless Fate-chan_ Nanoha thought to herself.

"Good morning Nanoha! Fate-chan!" Hayate called as they approached her.

"Good morning!" the two responded.

The three girls began their normal route to school.

"Ah, Nanoha-chan" Hayate called "I want to talk to you for a bit again please."

Nanoha nodded and looked at Fate for approval.

"What is it Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"I'm sorry about yesterday but" she whispered "were you still able to find something nice for Fate-chan?"

"Yes" Nanoha blushed "I did. I hope she likes it"

"Ooooh I cant wait to see it" Hayate lightly punched Nanoha's arm as she ran over to Fate.

_I don't know how I am going to give it to her. I don't know if I even can after yesterday. Fate-chan is so popular...I don't know if I'll even have the chance to give it to her at school._ Nanoha sighed to herself

"Nanoha" Fate called "don't lag behind now!"

"I'm coming!" Nanoha responded as she ran to catch up to the group.

~~ **8:00 AM Classroom ~~**

"Good morning everyo-" Nanoha paused as she entered the room

"Whats wrong, Nanoha?" Fate inquired then followed Nanoha's stare towards her very desk.

"Wow..." was all Hayate could say.

On Fate's desk was a pile of wrapped chocolate boxes given from all kinds of girls.

"Ahhh..." Fate said walking over to her desk uneasily.

She looked around and noticed some of the girls giggling at her reaction. The guys were amazed. Nanoha and Hayate were at a loss for words. There had to have been 30 boxes piled on her small desk. Fate was starting to wonder what shes going to even *do* with them all.

The door opened and the Homeroom teacher entered and called the class to order.

"Testarossa-san" he said looking at her desk "would you mind taking a few moments to clear your desk of those presents?"

"Um..sure" she blushed in response and started piling them neatly next to her bag on the floor.

The rest of the class laughed and giggled...everyone, but one.

Nanoha looked down at her small present. _Like I thought...Fate-chan really *is* popular. How can I match all that and give her this?_ she thought to herself.

~~ **11:00 AM Classroom ~~**

*Ding Dong* The lunch bell rang and students started funneling out of the classroom to head to the cafeteria or some place to eat. Others turned their desks around and ate with their friends.

Fate sighed at the pile of chocolates on her desk. Hayate and and Nanoha walked up to her.

"Aren't girl's supposed to give chocolates to boys on Valentine's day?" Hayate teased

"W-what? Dont you think I know that?" Fate sighed as she tossed another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"You amaze me every year, Fate-chan" Nanoha added

"I wonder why I am getting more and more chocolate every year..." Fate sighed again

"You're popular because you are cooler than most of the boys didn't you know?" Hayate said matter-of-factly

"Its so weird, though. It must be a conspiracy. I mean I'm so feminine, and yet..."

"Compared to what you used to be like, I suppose you are right..." Hayate looked up and tried to recall some memories. "Ah remember that time you chased down and beat on those boys when they were making fun of Nanoha-chan when she tripped and fell during middle school?" she laughed.

"Would you stop? Its not like I don't regret doing all that!" She glared at Hayate.

"..." Nanoha looked down and blushed as she recalled the same memory.

"Anyway" Hayate continued "are you really going to eat all those?" she points to the pile "You'll get fat you know."

"I know that but I just cant throw them away" she sighed "each one of these chocolates represents a girl's delicate feelings after all..."

"I see" Hayate grinned "then, this one is from me." she said as she pulled a box from behind her back

"Eeeeeh?!?!?" Fate exclaimed

"Good luck eating it all." She placed it in Fate's hands

"You...meanie..." Fate said half crying.

"We will be waiting for you on the roof 'Mrs. Popular' hehe" Hayate winked as she and Nanoha headed to the door. "but you aren't allowed to get fat, you hear me?" she turned around "You have to look cool at all times Fate-chan" she looks at Nanoha "...for a certain person's sake"

"Ugh" Fate sighed to herself once again after Hayate and Nanoha left the classroom. She started packing the chocolates into a bag and and grabbed her bento to head to the roof. "Just watch me! I'll eat them all!" she proclaimed aloud, then blushed beat red when her classmates started applauding and cheering her on. Fate quickly proceeded to the roof to join the others for lunch.

~~** 11:12 AM Door to the rooftop ~~**

Fate stopped herself from opening the door. She reached into her bag and pulled out the result of her all-nighter. _I don't think I can do it_ she said to herself _I don't think I can tell Nanoha how I feel. What if...she doesn't feel the same way? What if she thinks I'm strange for saying it? I don't want our relationship that we've built up so far to fall apart if she rejects me._ She shook her head "_At the very least she could accept it as a "Obligation chocolate"_

_A/N: Here in Japan its customary for girls to give their male friends "Obligation" chocolates. Its more of a confirmation of friendship. I cant remember how many of those I gave out in High school *sigh*_

*sigh* Fate looked down at her bag of _other_ chocolates and reached for the door handle. _Its Now or Never Fate Testarossa!_ she steeled herself and went in.

"Ah! Fate-chan!" Hayate called over. "Come here, hurry!" she waved her hands beckoning

"What is it?" Fate asked as she joined the group

"Hmmmm...Fate-chan is as popular as ever" Arisa stated

"That's very true isn't it?" Suzuka added

"You guys..." Fate sighed towards them as she sat down. She looked over at Hayate "What is it?" she repeated

"Nanoha has something to give you" Hayate grinned.

All eyes turned to the blushing Nanoha who was fidgeting in her spot.

"Come on now, Nanoha!" Hayate encouraged "lets see it!"

Nanoha blushed an ever deeper shade of pink as she pulled a small box out of her bag and said "I-i-if you d-don't mind F-fate-chan." she stammered "I would l-like you to have this" she extended the box and looked down to hide her eyes from everyone's stare.

"Thank you, Nanoha" Fate reached over and accepted, blushing a similar shade of pink. "I'll eat it first"

"Eh?" Nanoha looked up

"Mmm?" Arisa noticed the reaction. "Aren't those chocolates?"

"No..." Nanoha shook her head slightly.

"I wonder what it is..." Fate said with mild curiosity as she opened the box.

Inside it was a small golden bird laying perfectly center in the box. Its wings spread out into a mighty posture while its talons gripped a round jade orb in which it seemed the bird drew its power from.

"Its beautiful, Nanoha..." Fate said breathlessly as she was drawn in by the sight of the talisman. "Just beautiful..."

Fate then pulled it out and put it around her neck and proudly displayed it for the group. The rest of them awed at how well it matched her and started teasing Nanoha saying "Good job!" and "Very nice!"

"But why didn't you settle on chocolates?" Suzuka asked

"Because" Nanoha blushed again "I knew Fate-chan was so popular and she would get a lot of chocolates already. I wanted to give her something...special instead."

Fate diverted her gaze when all eyes turned to her. You could see her ears turning red at Nanoha's straight-forward response

"Hmmm..." Hayate lightly elbowed Fate's side "Shouldn't you be happy Fate-chan? I mean, after all, Nanoha-chan spent ALLLL day yesterday looking for this present...just...for...*you*" Hayate teasingly emphasized.

"Mou! Hayate-chan!" Nanoha yelled with a flushed face

"Just be sure you keep that under your uniform though" Arisa warned "the school prohibits things like that and besides" she looked at Nanoha "some people might get jealous of a certain somebody" she ended jokingly

Laughter erupted from the group as the rest of them spent the entire lunch hour poking at and making friendly fun of Nanoha and Fate.

~~ **2:30 PM Classroom ~~**

"You ready to go home Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she walked over to Fate's desk

"Yes let me just finish this really fast" Fate responded as she finished writing down the names of all the girls that gave her chocolates that day. "Alright lets go!"

On the way home Arisa and Suzuka were still making teasing remarks towards Nanoha for her "bravery" in giving Fate the talisman. Hayate kept Fate company a little bit ahead of the main group.

"I'm surprised you didn't give her anything..." Hayate started

"Give who what? Fate looked over

"Nanoha..." Hayate looked over at Fate with a "Are you kidding me?" look on her face "I am surprised you didn't give her anything today. Did you forget?"

"N-no!" Fate responded looking down. "I just haven't gotten the chance to give it to her."

"Hmmm I see" Hayate grinned slightly "Then you better do it soon...because Valentine's day only comes once a year."

"I know that! Besides I--"

"See you tomorrow Hayate-chan, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan!" Suzuka called from behind Fate and Hayate.

"Ah see you tomorrow!" the 3 responded in unison.

Nanoha ran up and joined the group once again

"What were you two talking about?" She asked

"Oh nothing" Hayate smiled "Just about how much of a coward our little Mrs Fate-chan is being"

"HAYATE!!!" Fate yelled.

"...?" Nanoha tilted her head, not grasping whats going on.

Several minutes later they reach the Yagami residence

"Welcome back Master Hayate" greeted Signum at the gate "Good day Nanoha-san, Testarossa." she nodded to the other two.

"Ah Hayate!" Vita ran from the door to greet them

"Hey everyone" Nanoha and Fate greeted them.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok? Take care Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan" Hayate said as she strolled back to her home with Signum and Vita

"Bye!" Nanoha waved

"Take care" Fate smiled.

With that, the two remaining students continued on their way home.

~~ **2:52 PM Takamachi Residence ~~**

"Nanoha" Fate called as Nanoha was about to turn to her house.

"What is it Fate-chan?" she stopped and turned around.

"I...um..." Fate started

"Mmmmm?" Nanoha tilted her head

"I wanted to give you this Nanoha." Fate nervously pulled a small package out of her bag and shakingly reached out to present it to Nanoha.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha almost whispered, surprise in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't give this to you earlier" Fate said looking down to avoid eye contact "But I wanted to give it to you now...when it was just the two of us."

Nanoha reached out and received the package "May I open it?" she asked.

Fate nodded

Nanoha then proceeded to open the package which revealed some decently made chocolates.

"I'm sorry they didn't turn out right" Fate apologized "I spent all night last night trying to make them perfect but--"

Fate was cut off as Nanoha jumped towards her and wrapped her arms around Fate's neck.

"Baka..." Nanoha stated, still hugging Fate "We're best friends remember? How could I ever say 'No' to something like this? You did this for me right? That right there makes me very happy." She released Fate and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you...Fate-chan"

Fate blushed and smiled "You're welcome...Nanoha."

A couple moments pass by with the two of them still looking into each other's eyes

*sniff* "That's just so cute" Momoko said interrupting the moment, pretending to cry.

"M-mom!" Nanoha exclaimed as she tore away from Fate and put some distance between them.

"I didn't think you girls were already at that level of the relationship" She said smiling.

"N-no! We're just friends! Really good ones! A-aren't we Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked over at Fate for help

"Y-yeah! We're just friends! Ahahahaha!" Fate added nervously.

Momoko looked at the two girls and sighed.

"Anyway mom" Nanoha broke the silence "let me help you carry those bags" she went over and grabbed some of the groceries from Momoko's hands. "I'll see you tomorrow ok Fate-chan?" Nanoha nervously waved and ran into the house.

Fate waved and then bowed to Momoko before she continued on her way home.

~~ **8:27 PM Fate's house ~~**

Fate happily hummed to herself as she washed the dishes after dinner. Lindy and Arf looked at each other from the kitchen door and then looked back at Fate.

"Hmmm I think something happened mom...what do you think?" Arf whispered to Lindy

"I would say you are right" Lindy responded "I think we should find out what it is hehe"

They waited till Fate finished and went to the living room to relax still humming a tune.

"You seem very happy tonight Fate" Lindy said sitting down on the couch across from where Fate was seated.

"Almost too happy" Arf added as she landed next to Fate

"I just learned something that's why" Fate smiled at them both

"What is it?" Lindy and Arf asked in unison.

~~ **Same time Takamachi residence ~~**

"Why are you so happy Nanoha?" Momoko teased as she picked up one of the chocolates Fate had given Nanoha earlier. "May I?"

"Sure mom, go ahead." Nanoha bit into one herself

"Its a little bitter don't you think?" Momoko asked.

"No" Nanoha smiled "Its just perfect"

"Nnnnnn~" Momoko smiled at her daughter

"You know mom" Nanoha started "Valentine's Day is wonderful."

"Why do you say that?" Momoko asked with a smile on her face.

--------

"I always wondered why Valentine's Day exists..." Fate stated "but today I realized something while making chocolates for Nanoha."

Arf and Lindy looked at each other with a "I knew it!" look on their smiling faces.

**-------**

"Valentine's Day is when you put forth that little extra effort, try a little bit harder..." Nanoha told Momoko

--------

"...to see the smile of someone dear to you" Fate said as she stood up and walked to the window to stare at the moon

--------

"Or for doing things you usually cant muster the willpower to do." Nanoha recalled the memory of her hugging Fate as she looked up towards the sky.

--------

"...That's why its a wonderful day." Nanoha and Fate simultaneously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Well people seemed to like the lengthy chapters per story so I did my best to make it as such. I hope you guys weren't confused by that last part. It was supposed to show a change in scene between Nanoha's home and Fate's home. _

_My next question for the crowd is....Would you guys kill me if I said that I already had chapters 4, 5, and 6 already typed out, ready to publish and was just waiting for the right time to post them? I'm kidding!!! I'm kidding!! *Activates Defenser Plus to protect herself from the evil glares she can feel behind her back*  
_

_Once again please hit the green button and let me know if its good, bad, needs improvement, is sliding backwards instead of moving forwards, anything would be appreciated as always _*bows*


	5. Storm Clouds

_A/N It has been brought to my attention that I should probably have a disclaimer every chapter. Well I had hoped that the disclaimer I posted at the very beginning of this story in the prologue should have covered it, but since it has been a few chapters, ok I'll put another one up. *ahem* _**Disclaimer: **There is _Nothing _in this entire story (for however many chapters it goes) that I own. Everything belongs to its rightful owners, as a matter of fact, the only thing about all this that I *do* own is probably the time it took to type the story out ^.^ With that being said...shall we raise the curtain on the next episode-I mean chapter? ^.^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

~~ Storm Clouds ~~

**2/21 Monday 8:00 AM Classroom ~~**

*sigh* Fate put her head down on her desk. _I must have caught a cold or something. I feel so weak these days. _She told herself. _I didn't want to worry Nanoha and Hayate this morning so I left earlier than normal._

"Good morning, Fate-chan" Nanoha said as she hand Hayate walked over to her desk. "We missed you this morning. Was there something wrong?"

"Good morning, Nanoha, Hayate-chan." Fate responded lifting her head to greet them. "No, there was nothing wrong. I just forgot I had setup duty today so I decided to come in early that's all" she smiled.

"Ooooh, so even the Perfect Fate-chan tends to forget things" Hayate teased.

"I'm sorry for being only human" Fate glared.

"What if you started forgetting more and more?" Hayate continued teasing her "What if you forgot Nanoha-chan and I were just friends and I did this...?" She leaned closer to Nanoha

"Eh, ah, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha started blushing as Hayate slowly drew her face closer and closer to Nanoha's

*Ba-dump* Fate's heart beat echoed through her mind _No..._ her mind cried out as she watched Hayate get millimeters away from Nanoha's lips _Stop! Please!_

"NO!!!!" She screamed and slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up suddenly.

The entire class became silent and turned their gaze towards Fate and the others. Nanoha and Hayate literally jumped back a couple feet incredibly startled by Fate's action.

"Whoa!" Hayate responded. "Calm down Fate-chan I was only joking! No need to get angry"

"Fate-chan" Nanoha looked at Fate "Are you sure you're ok? And Hayate-chan" she glared at Hayate "you should know the limits of your jokes" she sighed.

"I'm sorry" Hayate apologized "I just wanted to make Fate feel better that's all."

_Cant you think of *other* ways of doing that? _Nanoha thought to herself.

"No, I'm sorry for causing a problem" Fate turned to the class "I'm sorry everyone, I've just been tired recently that's all" she bowed to the class, which in turn went back to the normal hustle and bustle.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha said with a worried look on her face. "You should--"

"Everyone take your seats!" The instructor said as he entered the room "Homeroom is starting."

Throughout the course of the morning Nanoha couldn't help but steal glances at Fate. Fate seemed like she was struggling to stay conscious. She shook her head to clear her mind and continued writing notes down from the lessons.

_Shes hiding something from me._ Nanoha thought _She is doing something and its causing her to wear down. I wish she would either stop being so stubborn and tell me or stop being so reckless!_ Nanoha screamed to herself. _Fate-chan...am I really that unreliable that you cant come to me with your problems? Am I really that powerless as your friend to help you? Cant you trust me...even just a little bit?_ she sighed and lost herself into her thoughts.

~~ **11:00 AM Classroom ~~**

*Ding Dong* the lunch bell rang.

Nanoha sighed as she looked over at Fate's desk. _I wonder if she's feeling better. I've never seen her so tired or easily agitated before_ she then picked up her bento and went over to Hayate.

"Hayate-chan" she said "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure" Hayate responded "Would you go grab Fate-chan for me?"

Nanoha gave her a quizzical look

"I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning you know? Hahaha" Hayate scratched her head. "I also want to apologize again later when we are alone."

"Oh alright" Nanoha agreed as the memory of this morning clicked into her mind. "Shall we go Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she strode over to Fate's desk.

"Huh? Oh sure Nanoha, lets go" Fate smiled and grabbed her bento.

_What's wrong Fate?_ Nanoha asked mentally. She noticed Fate's spaced out response but decided not to say anything. _I guess she'll tell me when shes ready. I hope she does at least...  
_

With that, the group headed to the roof.

~~ **Same time Warship "Asura" ~~**

Amy had been working round the clock hammering away at the keyboard in front of her.

"Why isn't it working?!" She shouted at herself "I've already checked and double checked everything on all sensors. Yet why cant I find it again?"

A hand reached over to her shoulder and Amy looked up at the owner.

"Its ok Amy" Chrono comforted "You'll find it. You've always been the best at noticing even the smallest disturbances." He hands her a cup of tea "I have no doubt in your ability to find it again."

"Thanks Chrono-kun" She said taking a small sip of the warm tea.

Amy leaned back on her seat and looked blankly at the monitors in front of her

"We might need some help..." she said.

"I know" Chrono agreed "But we cant afford to call on any right now. We are doing this for Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate after all. If at all possible I don't want them to get involved."

"Yeah..." Amy sighed as she took another sip. "Maybe I should-"

"Maybe you should take a break" A new voice said behind them

"Shamal-san!" Amy said with a smile "When did you get back? You too everyone!" She looked behind Shamal towards the other Wolkenritter.

"Just a little while ago" Signum answered

"Yeah we couldn't leave until Hayate was at school" Vita added

"Is there any progress on the search Amy-san?" Zafira asked

"Unfortunately no" Amy sighed "I've been trying to recalibrate the Asura's sensors all this time but I cant seem to find that signature again. Its almost as if someone put a barrier on it to prevent us from finding it."

"This is indeed problematic" Signum spoke up "What are the chances that someone else is also looking for this Lost Logia?"

"News of the accident has been out for a while now, so the chances of other people aside from ourselves looking for this is high." Chrono said grimly.

"Should we get help from HQ?" Shamal asked

"No, they would just get in the way and ruin Hayate's school life" Vita answered.

"That might be true but we are definitely undermanned searching for this thing with just ourselves" Zafira stated.

The crew of the Asura sighed together as they all brainstormed ideas, methods, anything that could help them in tracing their missing Lost Logia.

"By the way" Amy broke the silence "has there been any word back from Yuuno-kun yet? I heard hes been researching the Lost Logia"

"No, nothing yet unfortunately" Chrono responded "we need to know as much as we can about this so we can prepare for the worst."

The group nodded to each other, knowing full well that even though they understood very little about this item...they couldn't deny its power and capability as Al Hazardian Lost Logia.

"I suggest we take shifts" Signum stated "that way we aren't all spending our energy at one time."

"Agreed" Chrono nodded. "I'll swap out with Amy here on the ship. You all decide how you want to break up so Hayate doesn't get suspicious as to why you all are gone at one time."

"And with that" Shamal looked at Amy "you need to rest." She pulled Amy's arm and dragged her towards the door "I know just the thing to perk you right up" Shamal smiled like she had just gotten a new toy.

"Its been nice knowing you." Vita said to the group more than to Amy

"Shes very brave indeed" Zafira added

"I just hope she doesn't go too crazy" Signum finished

The Wolkenritter all sighed as one while Chrono stared at them with a confused look.

~~ **11:20 AM Rooftop ~~**

"Nyahahahah! Did you instructor actually say that?" Nanoha laughed at a comment Suzuka made

"Yeah" Suzuka sighed

"I cant believe he blundered so much during the lesson" Arisa stated "its almost as if he forgot how to teach."

The conversation on that half of the friendly circle continued while Hayate kept staring at Fate.

"Umm Fate-chan?" Hayate leaned over "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about this morning." she slightly bowed

"Nnnnn~~" Fate shook her head "I'm sorry I over reacted."

"But are you really feeling ok?" Hayate asked worriedly "You seem to be more and more exhausted these days." she looked away to pour herself a drink.

"Yeah, I've been pulling some late nights recently" Fate yawned "For some reason I cant seem to concentrate in class and..." she trailed off

"And what?" Hayate looked over at Fate "Fate-chan!!!" she screamed

Fate had collapsed to the horror of the group

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa said in unison

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Open your eyes! Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled fear growing in her voice as she shook Fate's unresponsive body.

"Nanoha-chan" Hayate intervened "calm down and help me take her to the infirmary.

~~ **11:45 AM Infirmary ~~**

"How is she?" Nanoha asked routinely while looking at Fate with a slight sense of fear in her eyes.

"Hmm, she seems to have been overworking herself" the school doctor replied "She just needs some rest and she'll be fine." she smiled reassuringly.

Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand _Why didn't you tell me Fate-chan? Aren't we best friends? Why are you always being so reckless?_

Nanoha jumped a little when she felt Fate's hand suddenly tighten.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"I'm...sorry Nanoha" Fate looked up with clouded eyes "I guess I reached my limit"

"Baka!" Nanoha retorted, gripping Fate's hand harder "You shouldn't push yourself too much!"

"Please calm down Takamachi-san" the Nurse patted Nanoha's shoulder. "She needs some rest, so why don't you let her sleep for a while? Besides its almost afternoon classes."

"But-" Nanoha whined

"Dont worry about her Fate-chan" Hayate interrupted "I can take *extra* good care of Nanoha for you" she smiled while she pulled Nanoha into a easily misunderstanding hug.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha yelled "Now is not the time!" she escaped from Hayate's grasp

"Ha ha ha..." Fate laughed weakly "Thanks Hayate-chan. You two should go now...I don't want you both being late for class."

Nanoha reluctantly released Fate's hand. "Ok...I'll take notes for you. Rest well Fate-chan."

"Take care, Nanoha" Fate closed her eyes to rest

"Shall we step outside?" The doctor said

Hayate and Nanoha followed the doctor outside of the infirmary.

"She'll be fine" the doctor reassured "I have a meeting with the school board this afternoon but I'll put the sign up on the door so no one bothers her ok?"

The other 2 nodded

*Ding dong* the bell rang

"You two should get back to class."

"Thanks very much Sensei" Nanoha and Hayate bowed as they returned to their classroom

~~ **1:00 PM Classroom ~~**

"...as you know, technology has come quite a long way." The instructor continued "The great Pyramids, Stonehenge, the Sphinx...all were created using sheer human will power as they didn't have the technology that we have today..." he rambled on.

Nanoha looked at the clock and watched as the hands moved so agonizingly slowly that she thought she would age 10 years for every minute that passed. _I hope Fate-chan is doing alright_ her thoughts flowed to her best friend, who is now lying in the infirmary. _I should make her some dinner tonight to help restore her energy_ a light bulb lit up in Nanoha's mind _That's it! Maybe I can make her something very delicious! But I'll have to call ahead and ask Lindy-san though. I don't want to intrude into her house when she's already making dinner. _Nanoha made up her mind. _Alright! That's what I will do._ she thought as she now had a slightly more cheerful outlook while she continued to take down notes.

~~ **2:35 PM Infirmary ~~**

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called as she entered the infirmary. She looked around at the beds and saw Fate quietly sleeping.

_She's really beautiful...._Nanoha couldn't help but think to herself as she watched the afternoon sun reflect on Fate's hair. _Shes really cute when shes sleeping. _Nanoha's vision started at Fate's closed eyes and eventually her gaze stopped on Fate's lips.

*Ba-dump* Nanoha's heart made an audible sound.

"Fate-chan" she whispered lightly as she gripped Fate's hand. "I wish there was something more I could do for you..." Nanoha leaned closer to Fate "but this is all I can think of right now..." and so Nanoha leaned closer and closer to Fate and then.....

A few moments later Fate's hand tightened as she slowly opened her eyes to see Nanoha standing by her bedside

"Nanoha..." she called.

"I'm here Fate-chan" Nanoha smiled "I'm here...."

"I'm sorry to have worried you Nanoha" Fate apologized with a small smile on her face.

"Nnnnn~~ don't worry about it. That's what friends are for" Nanoha returned the smile.

Fate tried to get up but strained herself and Nanoha pushed her back down.

"Just stay down Fate-chan." Nanoha said worriedly. "I'll call Lindy-san for you and ask her to pick you up ok?"

"Alright" Fate said reclining back down "Thank you Nanoha."

Nanoha then pulled our her ever familiar cellphone and called Fate's house

"Hello, Harlaown residence" a familiar voice answered

"Hey Arf!" Nanoha chimed "Is Lindy-san available?"

"Hey Nanoha-chan, its been a while since you called. Mom? Let me see" Arf said as she pulled the phone away from her head "Mom!! Nanoha-chan is on the line!"

"Hello Nanoha-chan" Lindy's voice came through the phone "Thank you Arf. Whats going on?"

"Fate-chan is here in the infirmary..." Nanoha started

"Eh? Is she ok? Is she hurt? What's going on Nanoha-chan?" Lindy fired in succession.

"Ah, shes ok Lindy-san" Nanoha reassured, much to Lindy's relief. "She just needs some rest that's all. She seems to have stayed up late a night a few times and its just finally caught up to her. I am worried about her walking home so I was wondering if you could please pick her up."

"Alright I've got a few things to do so I'll be there in maybe an hour or so is that ok?" Lindy said calming down.

Nanoha looked at Fate, who nodded in response

"She says that's fine Lindy-san. Fate will wait for you. Oh and one more thing" Nanoha added "would you mind if I cooked dinner for you all tonight? I want to make some food to help Fate recover faster" she blushed.

"I'm sure Fate would love that Nanoha-chan." Lindy said.

"Thanks very much Lindy-san." Nanoha hung up. "Alright Fate, your mom will be here soon so please just rest. I'm going to go on ahead and go shopping ok?" she smiled

"Alright take care Nanoha" Fate sat back up to wave as she watched Nanoha leave the room. "Take care"

Nanoha exited and then looked to her right to see a Yagami Hayate standing there waiting.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha said astonished.

"How is she?" Hayate asked.

"Shes doing fine, why don't you visit her?"

Hayate shook her head. "Right now you are the best medicine for her Nanoha, whether you know it or not."

Nanoha tilted her head unable to comprehend the entire statement.

"Shall we go home Nanoha-chan?" Hayate smiled

"I'm sorry Hayate-chan" Nanoha bowed "I promised Fate-chan that I would make dinner for her and Lindy-san tonight so I have to go buy some groceries."

Hayate smiled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Take care Hayate-chan"

~~ **2:50 PM Route home ~~**

Hayate was lonely on her way home. Arisa and Suzuka both had violin lessons so they had left early. Fate was going to be picked up by her mother and Nanoha was going shopping.

_I never realized how long the route home was_ she said to herself _It was always so fun with the others that I just took it for granted I guess. _She looked over towards a small park. _Maybe I'll go take a walk there to clear my mind. I need the break anyway._ Hayate soon proceeded into the park to take the "scenic" route home.

A cloaked figure stood on one of the branches. Looking....watching...following. It seemed like it was a hunter waiting for its prey. Its patience had proven valuable as its target was now approaching slowly, completely unaware.

Hayate continued to walk down the park slowly, admiring how beautiful the view was. Completely unaware of the danger lurking just above her head. She kept walking into the heart of the park where there was a large open area. She closed her eyes and let herself go to the breeze. Big mistake....

The cloaked figure charged at Hayate from the trees. Hayate's instincts forced her to open her eyes and stare at the direction of the incoming assailant. She gasped and reflexively jumped away, just soon enough to avoid having her head cut off by the assailant's sword. Hayate picked herself up quickly and faced her attacker, her body in a defensive posture.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. Anger rising in her voice "What do you want?!"

Her attacker stood silent for a moment. Hayate took this time to take in everything she could. Her assailant was covered in a light blue cloak that covered its head and body completely. It was also holding a long silver sword which would have looked normal had it not had been visibly radiating so much energy to make her skin crawl.

_This isn't good_ she thought _I may be a AAA ranked mage like Nanoha and the others but, _she took a step back _I am a support-type mage. I am at a serious disadvantage in close range._

Hayate concentrated and tried to open a link to Nanoha, Fate, anyone she could reach but discovered, to her dismay, that her attacker had set up a jamming barrier, effectively cutting off all communications.

"You...Master of the Book of Darkness" The stranger pointed its sword towards Hayate, a ball of energy forming at the tip, then fired.

"Schutz!!" Hayate yelled as a barrier formed in front of her.

A/N "Schutz" is German for "Protection".

The beam hit her shield and exploded kicking up dust into the air and blocking her vision temporarily. The shield had saved her from that attack...but cost her something much more important. The smoke slowly cleared from in front of her. Hayate looked to her left and right but couldn't find her attacker. She whirled around to see a sword bearing down on her.

"Hinterziehung!!" she dashed out of the way trying to find a way, any way, to gain the upper hand.

_A/N "Evasion"_

She pulled out her device

"Blessed wind, Reinforce! Set up!" she yelled.

Her knight armor appeared around her in a flash of light consisting of a black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow mini-dress, with a white balmoral, and three pairs of black wings.

"Alright" she says as she flew higher into the air to overlook her opponent. "I don't know who you are but I know your intentions are not for good. I'll ask you once again....who are you and what do you want?"

Her opponent just stood there...not even bothering to look up at Hayate.

"You leave me no choice." Hayate raised her wand into the air "You are under arrest for attempted murder as well as use of magic inside city limits!"

Her opponent still doesn't move.

Hayate begins charging energy above her and forming 7 beams of light "Misteltein!!" she says as she points her wand.

_A/N "Stone Spears" Hayate's first attack in A's._

The beams of light crash upon their target and cause a large amount of dust to rise into the air.

"I wonder if I over did it..." Hayate said to herself "No, I'm sure they are still alive."

Her suspicion was soon confirmed as a hand landed on her left shoulder.

Hayate gasped sharply as she slowly looked over her shoulder

"...I want you....to die..." The attacker finished. Its other hand holding a large energy ball.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hayate's piercing scream was the last thing anyone ever heard...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Hmm....Well to answer the first question about to be asked. I chose German since it seemed that the entire Wolkenritter were either speaking German or had the accent. If I am wrong please let me know and I will correct it for future references ^.^_

_Now I hope this little appeases the question some of you I know were asking of "When is all the action going to start?" kekeke I know I know...but I wanted the story to have flow. Is it too much? too little? I don't know. That's what I have you people for ^.^ So please hit the little green link below and tell me. _*bows*

_P.S. I am not exactly sure how many people are reading this story...depending on what statistics I pull up I might just give the readers a..."Service" chapter as a means of saying "Thank you for reading and the support you have given all this time hehehe." Yes, some of you know what the word "Service" means when used in that context *evil grin*_


	6. Wandering Paths

_A/N Several corrections were brought to my attention and I thank you very much for those who sent them. I have said it before and I will say it again...reviews are there to help improve the story, so by all means...keep sending them! I do not claim to be a language expert seeing as I know only a handful of them. First off "ausweichen"__ was said to be the better word for the *evasion* spell. Secondly, Hayate's "Misteltein" attack was the same one she used in A's I am not 100% sure what the translation for that was, but the one provided was "Stone Spears". I am guessing its just a name like "Starlight Breaker" where it doesn't really have any meaning but just the name of the actual attack. I apologize ahead of time for those of you who speak German as I am completely and utterly newbish to that language so I am having to rely on poorly made translations _*bows*

_Oh yes...in case some of you were wondering...when Nanoha was at Fate's bedside her lips came incredibly close...and she just "happened" to trip the rest of the way. At least that's how Nanoha would put it hehehe. With that being said, its time to raise the curtain once again..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5

~~ Wandering Paths ~~

**2/21 Monday 8:30 PM Harlaown Residence ~~**

"Here you go Fate-chan" Nanoha served Fate a dish that she prepared for the Harlaown family.

"Thank you, Nanoha" Fate blushed a little as she received the dish.

"I'm very sorry again Fate" Lindy spoke up "I said I was going to be there in an hour but I ended up arriving over 2 hours late. You were sleeping peacefully when I arrived so I was sort of hesitant to wake you up."

"Its ok mom. I felt better after resting a little bit. Fate smiled

"What have you been doing anyway?" Arf asked

"I have been trying to catch up on my studies. For some reason I have been getting more and more tired. It has become a little bit harder for me to concentrate in class so I spent the nights studying and restudying my notes so that I don't fall behind. Fate explained.

"You should take care of yourself more Fate." Lindy sighed then looked at Nanoha "or else a certain person might end up cooking dinner for us forever." she winked at Nanoha

"I-I don't mind" Nanoha said with a lowered voice and a flushed face.

"Mou, Nanoha don't listen to her. I am very glad you want to help me but you shouldn't push yourself to go out of your way to do this all the time." Fate lectured

"You are the one to talk" Arf interjected.

"Well at least I--" Fate started

~ La la la la la la-la ~

Nanoha's phone started ringing. She excused herself from the table and went to the hall way to answer

"Hello, its Nanoha." She answered.

"Nanoha? Its Signum" The caller responded

"Hey Signum, whats going on?"

"I was wanting to know if Master Hayate was with you guys."

"No shes not, whats wrong?" Nanoha started to worry.

"I see..." Signum stated "the reason I asked is because Master Hayate has not returned home, so we figured she was with you or Testarossa somewhere."

"What do you mean Hayate-chan never returned home?!" Nanoha almost yelled. Attracting the attention of Fate in the dining room. "I'm sorry" she whispered to the phone

"What's wrong Nanoha?" Fate said as she came up to Nanoha in the hallway. "What's this about Hayate-chan never coming home?"

Nanoha sighed and mentally beat herself for yelling.

"It seems that Hayate-chan never made it home after she and I parted ways at school" Nanoha told Fate while still holding the phone so Signum can hear.

"Nanoha-chan" A new voice spoke on the phone "Please don't tell anyone else about it. She might have just gone shopping and forgot something." Shamal stated.

"We are going to go look for her soon" Vita spoke next

"Alright I am coming too" Nanoha said to the phone.

"Me as well" Fate added.

"No Fate-chan!" Nanoha argued "You just collapsed today! You have to rest!"

"Nanoha..." Fate stared deep into Nanoha's azure eyes "Hayate-chan is also a friend of mine...I wont leave her alone."

"Alright..." Nanoha said defeated _There is just no way I can say "no" to you when you do that to me_ she mentally added "but we shouldn't tell Lindy-san about this. I don't want to worry her more when shes already concerned over you."

"Ok" Fate nodded as she headed back into the kitchen. "Mom. Arf. Nanoha and I need to go over to Hayate-chan's real fast. There's...something we need to do there. We'll be back soon so please continue on without us."

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Lindy asked worriedly "We can come with you if you want."

"Its ok mom" Fate smiled "I have Nanoha with me."

With that the two of them left the house

"Nanoha grab on" Fate said

"Huh?" Nanoha looked at Fate a little confused as she held Fate's hand

Fate pulled out Bardiche

"Sonic Move" it stated wrapping both of them in yellow energy.

"Lets go" Fate said as they sped down the sidewalk.

~~ **8:45 PM Yagami Residence ~~**

"Welcome" Shamal greeted at the door "Do come in"

"Hey everyone." Nanoha and Fate greeted as they entered.

"Is everyone gathered?" Chrono said through a communication monitor.

"Yes, we're all here" Signum stated.

"Alright. As you all know Hayate is still missing." Chrono stated. "She is still alive, however, that I can guarantee."

"What do you mean 'she is still alive'?" Nanoha gasped "She could just be shopping or something or..."

"That would be fine if it were the case Nanoha." Chrono shook his head "but unfortunately there's more to it than that."

"Whats going on?" Fate inquired

"There was a large magical disturbance that was picked up on the Asura's radar earlier but Chrono-kun and I were not at the terminal." Amy said. "It seemed to have happened somewhere in the park. We just got back recently from compiling all the available data from Yuuno-kun back at Headquarters, that's why we missed it."

"Then we should go right away!" Nanoha yelled

"We should but..." Chrono paused "Hayate activated her armor."

"She what?!" Fate gasped

"I don't think the Asura's reports are mistaken, Testarossa." Signum answered "Amy told us that she activated her armor and even used her magic."

"So that means she got into a battle!" Nanoha pressed even more

"Which also means we have to be even MORE careful as to how we approach the park." Vita interjected.

"She's right Nanoha-chan" Shamal tried to calm Nanoha down "We could be walking into a trap."

"Dont think for a moment that we don't want to dash out of that door ourselves to go save our mistress" Zafira added.

"But we cant just leave her like this!" Fate said getting more and more aggravated "Hayate is our friend! We have to go no matter WHAT the risk!"

All eyes turned to Fate.

"Testarossa...are you ok?" Signum asked.

"Yeah you seem to be a little out of it." Vita narrowed her eyes

"That's true" Zafira added

"You always seemed to be the most level-headed of the group, Testarossa..." Signum analyzed Fate "maybe you should sit this one out."

"And leave her all alone?! When she could be dying or even worse, DEAD?!" Fate almost screamed

"Fate-chan...." Nanoha said worriedly

"Calm down Fate-chan" Shamal patted Fate's shoulder "you have been weak recently right? Your emotions are just getting the better of you that's all." she smiled

"Dont worry, Testarossa" Signum added "we know she's still alive."

"How?" Fate asked calming down

"Easy" Zafira answered "We're her guardian knights"

"Yeah and we draw our life forces from her power." Vita added "If she died we'd die as well."

"So you see Fate, Hayate-chan is ok" Chrono stated. "But now we need to work up a plan."

"Agreed" the group said simultaneously.

"Amy and I will monitor things from here. Nanoha, Fate, and Vita will approach the target zone from the south. Shamal, Zafira, and Signum should come from the west. That should help reduce the probability of an attack while giving both groups enough reaction time to go help the other in case of a trap."

"Alright!" Nanoha stated "We'll bring Hayate-chan back I promise!"

~~ **9:09 PM Park, Nanoha's group ~~**

"The area should be just up ahead" Vita whispered to the other two.

Nanoha and Fate braced themselves as they slowly followed Vita forwards. Their intelligent devices on standby in case they needed to transform. Vita, on the other hand, was already in full armor holding Graf Eisen in an almost too dangerous manner.

"Alright" Fate whispered "On my mark, I will dash past that area to draw the attention of any attacker with my speed. Vita-chan, Nanoha, support me alright?"

"Barrier Jacket Sonic Form" Bardiche confirmed.

"Ok" Nanoha nodded "Raising Heart, if you please."

"Barrier Jacket Aggressive Mode" Raising Heart activated.

"Ready when you are" Vita answered

~~ **Same time Signum's group ~~**

"Alright, Testarossa is going to try to draw the enemy's attention just in case they are still there." Signum stated the plan "When that happens, Nanoha and Vita will dash out to support her. Our job is to attack the enemy from the rear ok?"

"Right" Shamal answered

Zafira nodded

_"Go Testarossa!" _Signum gave her signal.

Fate dashed out into the open with incredible speed. She bounced around the park from the tree, to the bench, to the other side, and so forth. Round and round the park to confuse any opponent from locking on to her position. Nanoha took to the air and set herself up to be able to see if there was any movement whatsoever as she summoned some Divine Shooters. Vita charged into the open, and began scanning the area for any signs on enemies. Oddly enough...the park was silent.

The first team all stopped moving and looked around, everyone on their guard.

_"This is strange"_ Nanoha telepathically sent to the others "_I don't see anything from up here."_

_"I don't detect anything here either" _Vita responded

_"Same here" _Signum answered for her group "_We cant let our guard down"_

"The area seems to be secured everyone" Amy's voice came though "There doesn't seem to be any signal of abnormal magic in the area."

The two groups converged.

"Where is Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked

"There she is!" Zafira pointed to a small dark shadow off in the distance

The group ran over to the body of Yagami Hayate. She looked horrible. Her armor was torn to pieces, her wand cracked in several places, her blood seeping from several small open wounds, but she was alive. Much to the relief of the entire gang.

"Hayate! Hayate!" Vita called out.

"Let me see her" Shamal interrupted "Hmm, shes hurt but its not critical. We should take her to the Asura. Amy-san!"

"I'm on it!" Amy said as she started punching buttons on the keyboard "Teleportation gate open"

With that, a magic circle formed under the entire crew and a white light enveloped them as they were transported to the ship.

~~ **9:57PM Warship "Asura" Private room ~~**

"What should we tell them?" Signum asked Chrono while they were in a private room

"If at all possible we should try to keep the Lost Logia away from them." Chrono responded

"How long can we do that?"

"I don't know...We don't even know what happened to her."

"Understandable...I will inform the others to keep quiet until we get the full story."

"Thanks, Signum"

"Dont worry about it. The safety and well-being of our master is our top priority as guardian knights after all."

~~ **Same time, Infirmary ~~**

Fate, Nanoha, as well as the other Wolkenritter stood silently outside the observation window watching as Hayate was resting, attached to several machines that monitored her vital signs.

"We failed as her Guardian Knights" Vita growled breaking the silence "We were supposed to protect her and yet here she is!" she clenched her fist, about ready to punch something.

"Vita-chan..." was all Fate could say.

"I'm sorry Vita-chan" Nanoha added "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, I was so concerned with Fate-chan's well being that I left her completely unguarded. I'm so sorry" Nanoha bowed. "I should have asked her to go shopping with me, then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Its not your fault Nanoha-chan" Shamal reassured "Its ours for failing to do our duty." you could hear the rising anger in her voice.

"That's true...I'm sorry Mistress Hayate" Zafira bowed his head.

"I wont forgive whoever did this to her..." Vita said, anger rising in her voice. "I'll never forgive them! EVER!!!"

Almost as if Hayate could hear Vita's voice...she slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes much to the surprise of the observers, who ran into her room

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha called

"Hayate!" Vita exclaimed

"I'm glad you are back" Fate said

"Chrono-kun, Signum, Hayate-chan is conscious" Shamal stated as she opened a communication to the others.

"We are on our way" Chrono stated.

~~ **10:17 PM Infirmary ~~**

Hayate laid there and looked up, surrounded by her friends. She smiled as she welcomed the warmth of having everyone there for her.

"Hayate-chan, I'm sorry, this is not the time to be asking, but its critical." Chrono said grimly "What happened?"

Hayate then recalled the events that happened earlier that day to the surprise and astonishment of those who listened.

"So he never said anything?" Vita asked with rising anger in her voice "And he just ATTACKED you?!"

"This is bad news" Zafira stated

"But why would they attack Hayate-chan?" Fate asked

"I have a theory" Amy stated "Judging from what little was said at least..."

All eyes turned to Amy as she took a deep breath to begin.

"As you all know, Hayate-san is the master of the Lost Logia known as the 'Book of Darkness'.

Everyone silently nodded

"Even though the Book of Darkness has transferred over from master to master, many many people were affected with each and every incident involving it. This last incident, even though it was finally settled, has caused wide-spread chaos even among the TSAB." she continued

"Its true" Hayate interjected "I sometimes get odd stares from people and even hear whispers about how I am the one who caused all those problems for everyone. Also when he attacked me he did specifically single me out as the 'Master of the Book of Darkness'."

"I get some of that as well" Fate added "After all I am the daughter of the Dimensional Criminal, Precia Testarossa..."

"Fate-chan...Hayate-chan..." was all Nanoha could say.

"Even though Hayate-san was found innocent, the charges cleared, and the Wolkenritter sentencing reduced, there are still some even within the Administration that are resentful of what happened. I hate to admit it, but many families were destroyed..." Amy continued.

"Yes, as you all know mine was one of them." Chrono spoke up "My father, Clyde Harlaown, died protecting his fleet from being destroyed when the book took over the ship's controls."

"So you are saying...." Nanoha started

"Yes..." Amy nodded "this person that attacked Hayate-chan might be doing it...out of revenge."

Everyone's eyes widened as they grasped the full meaning of what Amy was saying.

"We cant let that happen!!!" Vita growled

"We will have to be on our toes from now on" Zafira stated

"Agreed" said Chrono. "You three should never separate from each other from now on if possible. The chances of you two" he looked at Fate and Nanoha "being attacked also are very high."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other

"And with Fate's condition" Chrono added "you will all have to be even more careful, seeing as only Nanoha is at full strength at the moment."

"Leave it to me" Nanoha stepped forward "I'll protect them both."

"We'll give you some support, but you will end up having to be the first line of protection Nanoha-san." Amy said "Will that be ok?"

"Yes" Nanoha said firmly "I'll protect them even if it costs my life!"

"How are you feeling Hayate?" Chrono asked "Do you think you can go back to school tomorrow?"

The Wolkenritter looked Chrono with a shocked expression

"What are you saying!?" Vita yelled out "She just got attacked and now you are going to send her back out there?!"

"Calm down Vita" Signum stopped her "I think I know what hes planning."

"You want to make it seem like the assassination attempt never happened" Zafira stated

Vita looked at him unable to comprehend what hes saying

"He means" Shamal answered "that if Hayate-chan returns to school as if nothing as happened, that whoever attacked might make a mistake and try to attack her again."

"But this time...we'll be waiting." Chrono stated. "Amy and I will take shifts throughout the day to monitor any activities. Nanoha and Fate will be with Hayate at school so they can protect each other then, and at night she will be at home so you all will be able to guard her."

"But-!" Vita said

"Its ok Vita-chan" Hayate smiled "I want to help out in any way I can. I am still alive thanks to my powers, but even thought I was defeated, I want to be able to help out in any way."

"Its settled then" Chrono stated "Everyone get some rest while you can. Its going to be a long day tomorrow."

~~ **Midnight Fate's bedroom ~~**

Fate Testarossa lay in her bed, unable to sleep, as the events of the day played through her mind.

_I hope Hayate-chan feels better _she thought _I hope I recover soon as well. I have to get stronger, stronger to be able to..._

_"To attain and protect that which you value most correct?" _a voice sounded in her mind

Fate bolted upright, so quickly that it made her dizzy for a moment

"Who's there?" she called aloud

_"Why do you resist me?" _the voice in her mind asked _"I can grant you the power you need in order to attain what __it is you value the most..."_

_"Who are you?" _Fate asked again.

_"I know your deepest desires..." _the voice continued _"if you want to attain them, all you have to do is accept me"_

_"Accept you?" _Fate asked still confused

_"Become one with me...and I will grant you your every wish..." _The voice stated slowly fading away.

_"Wait!" _Fate called out _"What do you mean grant....my..."_ her consciousness faded as she fell asleep.

**2/22 Tuesday 8:05 AM Classroom ~~**

Fate sat at her desk, thinking about last night's events, especially what happened before she fell asleep.

_Was that all a dream? _she said to herself _Who was it? And what did they mean "Grant my every wish"? I have everything I could possibly want...there isn't anything else that I could want. Aside from...._

"Homeroom is starting!" The instructor called as he entered the classroom. "Take your seats!"

The students all scrambled to their chairs and greeted their instructor.

"This is going to be quite sudden, but we have a new transfer student that just came in today. They have been studying abroad, and they specifically asked to be transferred to this class" The instructor stated as he looked at the door.

The class started mumbling amongst themselves

"A transfer student?" one said

"How come I didn't hear about this?" the class 'informant' asked

"I wonder if its a girl or boy" another said

_"I wonder who it is" _Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate thought to each other.

"Please come in." The instructor called.

The door opened and a young woman came into the room. She had a mature look about her, and the way the school uniform looked on her was stunning, much to the delight of the boys. The girls looked on in wonder as she entered the room in a manner that fit a high class lady. Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate all looked in shock at this new transfer student.

She stood next to the instructor and bowed to him, turned to the class, and introduced herself.

"Good morning everyone" the pink haired transfer student stated "I am Yagami, Signum. Its nice to make your acquaintance" she bowed a little shade of pink on her face.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!??!!?!!" was all that went through the mental link of the three mages.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Yikez! LOL. I bet you all were thinking that this new "transfer student" was going to be Hayate's attacker weren't you? Weren't you?! XD Anyway, please hit the green link below and let me know what you think! Like it? Hate it? Comments, Complaints, Concerns, Issues. Good, Bad, Ughleh. Anything is welcome as it would help improve the story (yesh I said it once again XD). If nothing else...for the sake of continuing the story please say something XD  
_

_Most of the people want long chapters...actually I haven't had anyone say "Its too long! Make it shorter!" yet so I'll try to give you guys plenty of reading as I continue along. Thanks once again in advance _*bows*


	7. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 6

~~ Ghosts of the Past ~~

**2/22 Tuesday 11:00 AM Classroom ~~**

*Ding Dong*

"Yagami-san" a girl said as she walked up to Signum's desk "Where did you transfer from?"

"Signum is fine" she stated "and I transferred from MidChilda" she answered regretting her words the moment it came out of her mouth.

"MidChilda?" Another student asked joining in "Where is that?"

"Its not that large of a country, so its not that well known either. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard about it." She said coolly

"Are you related to Yagami, Hayate per chance?" yet another student asked.

"Yes, I'm a distant relative of hers actually."

"Ne, do you want to join the soccer club?"

"Eh, what?" Signum asked

"No! You should join the kendo club!"

"Not fair! I was going to ask her to join the art club!"

And so Signum was caught in the middle of a recruitment battle while Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate looked on in wonder.

"Wow, Signum really is popular." Hayate noted "Then again you don't get a transfer student everyday."

"What is she doing here though?" Fate asked

"She looks very cute" Nanoha laughed to herself

"Maybe we should go rescue her now" Fate stated as it seemed that the crowd of classmates were about to carry Signum off, by force if needed.

"Hai hai" Hayate nodded and walked over to the crowd.

"Signum" Hayate called out. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Thank you, Mistress Hayate" Signum sighed in relief of her rescue

"Did you just call her 'Mistress'?" a girl asked

"Oh, that's a proper term of greeting for someone oh a higher status than you." Signum quickly added as she stood up and followed Hayate to the rest of the TSAB group.

"Shall we go?" Nanoha said

~~ **11:15 AM Rooftop ~~**

"You know, you look very good in those clothes Signum-san" Arisa pointed out.

"Yeah she does doesn't she?" Hayate beamed with pride while she played around with Signum's uniform "I have a few other dresses I want her to try when I get home"

"Mistress Hayate" Signum said with a little blush on her face "I would prefer if you didn't toy around with my appearance."

"Oh come on!" Fate teased "Its not that bad is it?"

"Testarossa..." Signum crossed her arms "that's the last thing I wanted to hear from you"

"Nyahaha" Nanoha joined in "It does look good though Signum-san"

"But how did you manage to get here?" Suzuka asked

All eyes turned to Signum who was blushing a deeper shade red as she sighed.

"Its all for the sake of protecting these three..." she sighed

~~ **7:00AM Flashback, warship "Asura" ~~**

"Amy came up with this new plan" Chrono stated as he stood before the Wolkenritter "We need someone to infiltrate the school and provide Nanoha with direct support."

"Right" Amy said "It would help decrease the chances of them being attacked. Since Fate-chan and Hayate-chan are recovering, Nanoha-chan will have to carry the load all by herself."

"And that is what we want to alleviate" Chrono added

"So here is the plan." Amy cleared her throat "Vita-chan will patrol the school perimeter and use 'walking Zafira' as the main cover."

"Why me?" Vita interrupted

"Because you look too much like a kid to be in high school" Signum stated with a small grin on her face

"Who are you calling a kid?!" Vita growled

"Now, now you two" Zafira tried to calm them down. "At least you aren't going to be walked around all day dragging a leash."

"Shamal will stay behind for support, as well as try to use her powers to search for the attacker and the Lost Logia." Amy continued. "I'm sorry, but this will be incredibly tiring for you."

"No problem at all" Shamal nodded "Support has always been my greatest aspect."

"So what do I do?" Signum stated "I seem to be the only one left."

"You, Signum" Chrono stated "win the prize"

"Huh?" The other Wolkenritter stared at Chrono with quizzical looks.

Amy pulled out a school uniform from her bag "Tadah!" she said as she proudly presented it. "The paperwork and everything is already transferred to the school, you just have to show up"

"You...have got to be kidding..." Signum said as she started to realize what her role was, a small tinge of fear growing in her eyes.

~~ **15 mins later ~~**

"Tadah~~~!!!!!" Amy pulled a slightly angry Signum out of the changing room into the full view of the crew.

"Oooooooooooh"

She wore a brown colored sailor uniform with its length cut to a standard mini-skirt, a tan mini-jacket, a small red ribbon, and long white socks completed the ensemble. Of course who could forget the little book bag that's famous in all schools

_A/N At least here it is XD_

Signum stood there with her face red from a combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Pffff-hahahahahahaha!!!!!" Vita started laughing "That....that looks good...on you Signum" she said in between laughter

"That...looks...interesting " Chrono chose his words wisely

"That looks definitely strange" Zafira took a step back "I could never imagine her with anything outside of her normal armor or boy's clothes"

"Shes going to be in *big* trouble when Hayate-chan sees her like this" Shamal sighed

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked "I think she looks like a normal girl like this."

"Because Signum looks very good in it, Hayate-chan might use her as a model for all the other dresses."

"I cant imagine you wearing girl's clothes that make you _cute _at all ahahahaha!!!" Vita continued

"Vita" Signum's eyes hardened "I'm warning you..."

"But...but...hahaha!" Vita just count stop laughing

"Laevantine!" Signum summoned her intelligent device

"Aktivieren!" Laevantine stated

_A/N "Activate"_

"Calm down Signum!" Shamal intervened

"Anyway your role, Signum-san, is to be Hayate-san's classmate that way you and Nanoha-san combined can provide a much better level of protection for all of them ok?" Amy smirked

"Fine" Signum sighed "All for the Mistress..."

"Just be sure you keep your skirt pointed down" Vita teased once more "I can just imagine you going 'Kyaaaa~~' when the wind picks up hahaha!!!"

"Why you--!!!"

"Schlangenform" Laevantine reacted

___A/N "Snake form"_  


~~ **Rooftop ~~**

"So that's what happened" Signum finished

"Ahahahahaha" Hayate laughed "I didn't think Amy-san had that kind of idea."

"Still you look good Signum-san" Nanoha said

Fate was about to say something but was stopped

"Dont say it, Testarossa." Signum glared at Fate "Dont you *dare* say I look good in this!"

Fate bit back and was about to burst out laughing

"Dont you dare laugh either..." Signum said, her face fully red by now "I'll kill you!"

That was the last straw for Fate, she burst out laughing

"Testarossa!"

"I'm so sorry! Hahaha! Its just that...the story was so funny, and your reactions are just...just..." Fate said between breaths

"Say it and I'll definitely kill you" Signum threatened

"....just so *cute*" Fate couldn't resist

"Excuse me Mistress Hayate, everyone. I have to murder Testarossa real quick." Signum locked Fate into a small choke hold with her left arm and started to dig her right fist into Fate's head

"Ow! ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fate said in between laughter

"You want to really get back at Fate-chan, Signum?" Hayate had a glint in her eyes "You should do this"

Hayate pulled Nanoha next to her and said to Arisa and Suzuka "How about we all give Nanoha a friendly kiss?" she winked at the other two

"That's a good idea" Suzuka stated

"I'm up for it" Arisa joined in.

"Eh? Ehhhh?!" Nanoha looked around

She tried to escape but was easily surrounded by the 3 girls. They slowly started to lean closer and closer to Nanoha and closed their eyes.

Fate then broke free from Signum's grasp and used a little of her power and speed to snag Nanoha from the trio. When Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa looked up, they saw Fate standing there carrying Nanoha in her arms.

"Hyuuuu~ hyuuu~~~" Hayate shouted

_A/N "Hyuu~" is a said whistle, much like how "ka" is the said "?" i.e. Genki desu ka_

"Nanoha is my best friend" Fate stated with a serious expression "I'll never let anyone have her...EVER!"

"A little overprotective aren't we Fate-chan?" Arisa teased

"You look like a knight carrying off your princess" Suzuka added

"So I guess the reports were true indeed, Testarossa" Signum joined in.

"There is nothing wrong with being protective" Fate answered them "Besides--"

"Um, Fate-chan" Nanoha interrupted blushing to her ears "could you...put me down now?" she said her voice an almost inaudible.

"Ah! I'm sorry Nanoha!" Fate blushed as she realized she still had Nanoha in her arms. She slowly put Nanoha down and looked away, afraid to make eye-contact

"Thanks Fate-chan" Nanoha said as she was gently put down

"Argh!" Fate said as she dropped to one knee and held her head. It seemed like she had gotten a splitting headache all of a sudden.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha reacted "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Nanoha" Fate controlled her breathing "I just got a headache from the sudden rush I guess"

"Are you sure?" Nanoha scanned Fate as she tried to hold the blond's head

"I said I'm fine!" Fate snapped and pushed Nanoha's hand aside glaring at her angrily.

Nanoha could have sworn Fate's eyes glowed yellow for an instant, but pushed that minor detail away, shocked more at Fate's tone than anything else.

"I..I'm sorry" Fate finally became herself once again "I'm just having a lot of stress on me recently that's all. Its just wearing me down"

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha looked into Fate eyes

"Nanoha..." Fate gazed back

They stared at each other silently for what seemed like hours.

"Ok you two love birds lets finish lunch, afternoon classes will start soon" Signum snapped them back to reality.

"Its not like that!!" They said simultaneously

The others just rolled their eyes and sighed.

**~~ 1:00 PM Classroom ~~**

Nanoha couldn't concentrate at all during the afternoon lessons. All she could think about was Fate's statement.

_"I'll never let anyone have her...EVER!"_

Nanoha smiled to herself as she looked over at Fate. _I wonder if she means shes just going to protect me, or if she means..._ her mind trailed off as the instructor began a new part of the lesson. _Still...I liked being held like that. I want to have that feeling again._ She giggled a little before continuing to write down notes. _But i wonder whats wrong with her? She still wont tell me *anything* Is that all I am ever going to be to her? Just a "friend"? Fate-chan...what don't you like about me?_ Her mind snapped an idea _What if...she really doesn't like me? What if she hates me? What if shes just pretending to care just because she knows it would be uncomfortable to work together if I knew that she did? Have I really stopped to think about Fate-chan's feelings? Shes the type of person that would sacrifice herself to keep the harmony between all of us. Have I really asked her how she feels about me? Am i really just a bother to her? Am I really...unreliable? _She shook her head _No that cant be true! I mean Valentine's day she said she spent the entire day to make me those cookies. But..._ Nanoha sighed to herself as she pushed those thoughts aside and continued to listen _I'll ask her tomorrow for sure_ she told herself. _Tomorrow...for sure..._

~~ **2:37 PM Route Home ~~**

"So how goes the patrol?" Signum asked the other Wolkenritter as they gathered with Nanoha's crew.

"It wasn't bad, but Zafira kept pulling me all over the place." Vita sighed

"I didn't detect anything unusual either" Shamal added

"How was your first day of school?" Vita asked with a large grin on her face

"Vita" Signum glared "don't start"

"Now, now" Hayate interrupted "don't fight"

"Speaking of which" Nanoha spoke up "how long will you be in school with us?"

"I'll be staying at least till the case is finished" Signum sighed

"Which means she has to try to be more on her feminine side" Vita added, chuckling slightly

Signum grabbed Vita's head and started shaking it side to side

"I am a Knight first, Girl second." Signum stated

"Still it wouldn't hurt to act a bit more girlish while you are in this role don't you think?" Shamal chimed in

"Dont tell me you are siding with them now" Signum glared

"No, I'm just saying it would help out with your cover more, you do seem to stand out as a tomboyish girl you know"

Fate snickered

"Testarossa" Signum looked over her shoulder "whatever you are thinking...keep it to yourself"

Fate restrained herself with all her might and just nodded.

"Do you think he'll show himself again?" Nanoha asked changing the subject

"Who will? Hayate asked

"The one who attacked you."

"I don't think hes going to be stupid enough to fight all of us together" Vita answered "but I still wont forgive him for what he did last time."

"This plan is a pretty effective defense, however..." Shamal started thinking

"However what?" Hayate asked

Fate started to lag behind as her headache started acting up again. It seemed like there was a force wanting to penetrate itself into her brain. Almost like something wanted to control her. Nanoha turned around and looked at Fate with concern, but Fate gave Nanoha a gesture that said _"Please don't say anything, I'll be fine after a few moments. I don't want to worry the others._" while her ears were starting to be filled with the sound of her heartbeat as she fought to restrain the headache again. Nanoha took one last look at Fate before turning around to cover for the blond

"However, it wont bring the attacker back out if hes watching us." Nanoha answered "Like Vita-chan said, he wont be stupid enough to fight *all* of us at once."

"So you are saying if we want to find him we should appear more vulnerable" Signum caught on

"Yes, exactly" Shamal stated

"So you *want* Hayate to be attacked?!" Vita couldn't believe what she was hearing

"No, Vita-chan" Nanoha reassured "we will still be around her, we just need to make it *look* like shes alone so we can trap him."

"Great idea everyone" Amy's voice came through as a communication monitor popped up "Chrono is planning out the details. We'll try to execute it tomorrow, but you should keep quiet about it now since they might be listening. We'll discuss it further later on the Asura ok?"

Everyone nodded

"By the way" Shamal looked at Hayate "how are your wounds? Are they fully healed? Does your body still hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm feeling great" Hayate smiled "A little sore here and there but I am fine, thanks to everyone's help. I'm more worried about Fate-chan" she turned around and looked at the blond who was trailing the group several meters away. "Are you ok?" she spoke up

"Sorry" Fate called "My headache just came back so I missed the whole conversation"

"That's ok" Nanoha reassured "You should just concentrate on resting for now."

"Thanks Nanoha..."

"Well, we're here" Hayate stopped as they reached the Yagami residence "you two take care now and rest well ok?"

"You two Hayate-chan" Nanoha waved "bye!"

~~ ** 11:50PM Fate's room ~~**

Fate sighed as she looked at the clock. Putting her homework away, she stretched and walked over towards her bed, ready to go to sleep. She took some headache medicine and drank from the glass that she had prepared earlier.

_"Have you made your decision..." _the voice from last night entered her mind once again

_"Who are you?" _Fate asked once again

_"I am one who dwells in your heart. I know what it is you truly desire..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer to..."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about!"_

_"You want her don't you..."_

"What?!" Fate actually said aloud.

_"Follow me..." _the voice said as the talisman around her neck seemed to come to life.

A small golden bird flew before her and then out her window.

"Wait!" Fate called as she rushed over "I'm so going to get in trouble for this" she mumbled to herself as she leaped into the air and flew towards the little bird.

**2/23 Wednesday 12:01 AM Park ~~**

Fate landed as bird finally stopped and hovered over the ground.

"Why did you bring me here?" Fate asked as she looked around, making sure there was no one around the area

_"We can talk better here...no one will bother us"_

With that the bird wrapped itself in purple energy and slowly started to take a humanoid frame. Fate's eyes grew larger and larger as the shape took form and finally completed. An older woman appeared with long mauve hair and piercing amethyst eyes that seemed to see right through Fate. She knew this presence all too well, there was just absolutely no way she could ever forget this woman...

"Mother..." Fate whispered, half in shock, half in awe.

Precia Testarossa stood before her, power and authority seeming to radiate from her very being just as it did before.

"Hello, Fate" Precia looked at her gently

"Mother...." Fate said again still unable to believe the sight in front of her.

"I'm here, Fate" Precia opened her arms "come to me..."

Fate instinctively ran into Precia's open arms like a child who yearned for the warmth of her mother.

"Careful now" Precia laughed a little as she was forced to take a step back to keep herself from falling when Fate charged into her.

"Mother!" was all Fate could say

"Calm down, Fate...I am not going anywhere" Precia reassured

After a few moments they walked over to a small bench and sat down. Fate was unable to take her eyes off Precia, as if she was going to disappear the moment Fate blinked.

"Do you want her Fate...?" Precia asked looking up at the moon

"Huh?" Fate broke from her reverie

"That girl you seem so in love with..." Precia turned to Fate "do you really want her?"

"Eh? I-In 'love'?" Fate stammered while blushing "that's a very strong word and-"

"Dont lie to me. I understand your heart after all..."

Fate looked away embarrassed for a few moments, unable to deny her mother's pin point strike

"What should I do, Mother?"

"Become one with me, Fate" Precia's eyes grew serious and very stern, so much so that it sent a wave of fear into Fate's very being. "become one with me and I will grant you the power you need to be able to attain and fulfill your deepest desire; and be able to eliminate anyone who tries to take it from you..."

Fate stood up and took a few steps away from the bench, her back to Precia

"Do I really need that much power?" Fate asked

"Weakness is a sin, Fate" Precia called, her tone becoming serious "if you are weak, you can't protect or attain anything."

Precia stood up and looked into the sky

"What if I were to try to kill her..."

Fate whirled around, surprise and fear in face

"What?!"

"Would you still say that strength is meaningless...?"

Fate turned her back again as she struggled with herself.

"I don't know, Mother" she sighed "I don't even know how she feels! What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I am rejected? What if-"

Precia walked up behind Fate and inadvertently cut her off by wrapping her arms around the mentally struggling blond.

"Dont worry" Precia reassured "trust me Fate..."

"But-"

"Do you want her to be taken by someone else? What if those friends of yours decided to take action and take her from you?" Precia whispered in Fate's ear "I can help you make sure that she stays yours...forever..."

Fate closed her eyes and pondered her options. After a few moments she took several steps forward and turned around.

"Alright Mother" she said with a determined look in her eyes. "grant me the power..."

Precia smiled a wicked grin and extended her arm towards Fate

"Fate Testarossa" she stated "Under my authority, I hereby grant you the powers...of the Thunderbird!"

Precia then transformed back into a golden bird, not the small little thing Fate followed over though. This time its wingspan was twice Fate's height. It gave a massive shriek as it took off into the air and circled around to dive right into Fate's body.

"Uwaaaaaahhh!!!!!!" Fate yelled as the Thunderbird transformed into a beam of light and buried itself into her linker core.

Fate thought she was going to be torn to pieces at the massive power that was surging through her body. She closed her eyes and had to fight to keep herself from passing out. When it was over she took to the air and slowly opened her eyes. Instead of her normal burgundy eyes, however...they illuminated with a golden glow. The talisman shined as brightly as her eyes, as if they were reacting to each other.

"Ahhh~~" Fate said in a deeper tone than usual " So this is what its like to have incredible power, I never thought this would feel so good." She flew even higher into the sky "Be careful, Nanoha..." she grinned evilly "I will come for you soon... Heh heh heh...Ahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Fate threw her head back and laughed aloud, Precia's shadow forming on the ground, and only the moon bearing witness to all that transpired...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N *dun dun duuuuuun* I wonder what is going to happen next? I am asking since even *I* don't know kekeke. Ok, ok I do know...maybe...but I'm not telling till the next episode! ^.^  
_

_Anyway, the usual ramblings go here. Please hit the green link below and tell me just how much of a meanie I am for not telling you what happens next hehe. As always all comments welcome. _*bows*


	8. Shattered Dreams

_A/N Wow chapter 7. I never thought this story would go this far. Its all thanks to you readers and reviewers. Thanks for putting up with me as I slowly start plugging in more and more of this story. Please continue to do so! A story means little when no one reads it. A story means even less when people read it, but don't say anything. It shows that its either lacking really bad, or people probably just quit reading after the first paragraph T.T Anyway its time for Episode 7!!! *raises curtain and starts the Nanoha intro clip*_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7

~~ Shattered Dreams ~~

**2/23 Wednesday 8:00 AM Classroom ~~**

Fate Testarossa sat at her desk, staring blankly out the window, seeming to care less and less about the day, her headache taking up more of her mind than anything else

"Good morning Fate-chan" Nanoha walked up to her desk "Did you have cleaning duties again this morning? Hayate-chan and I didn't see you at the usual meeting point."

"No, I just felt like being alone today" Fate didn't even bother looking at Nanoha while responding

"Is something wrong?" Nanoha noted Fate's reaction-or lack thereof. "If something is bothering you, you know that I will always-"

"Take your seats!" The instructor announced "Homeroom is starting!"

Nanoha had to force herself to go back to her seat, her gaze never unlocking from the blond that sat there with a uncaring expression.

_What is wrong Fate-chan? _Nanoha asked mentally _You seem to be getting worse and worse! Why wont you tell me anything!?_ she sighed.

Throughout the course of the morning, Nanoha couldn't pay attention at all as to what the instructor was saying. All she could think of was what was going on with Fate. Little did she realize that Hayate was watching both of them while taking notes. Fate, on the other hand, placed her hands behind her head while leaning back in her seat, seemingly uncaring. Nanoha couldn't help but stare ceaselessly in wonder as to what exactly was wrong with the blond.

_Fate-chan...._ Nanoha called her name mentally once more before finally tearing her vision away to pay attention to the class.

**~~ 11:00 AM Classroom ~~**

*Ding dong* the lunch bell rang

Nanoha grabbed her lunch and was about to head over to Fate's desk when the blond stood up and headed for the door

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called. "Where are you going?"

"Lindy-san went back to TSAB earlier this morning and Arf went with her to go visit Yuuno-kun, so I wasn't able to prepare a lunchbox." Fate answered "I am going to the cafeteria to get something."

"Oh I see..." Nanoha responded as Fate turned around again and continued to the door. "let me come with you"

"No, its fine." Fate answered curtly without turning around "Have fun at lunch."

Fate walked out of the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria

"Fate-chan..."

"Hmmm...looks like a lover's quarrel" Hayate said from behind Nanoha

"Whoa! Hayate-chan!" Nanoha jumped

"Did you do something to her?" Signum asked

"No, nothing that I recall" Nanoha answered _But she really is acting strange...I mean why wont she---_

Then it hit her

_"Lindy-san went back to the TSAB earlier this morning...."_

_Since when did Fate-chan stop calling her "Mom"? _Nanoha's mind raced _Did something happen? I have to find out._

"Hayate-chan, Signum-san!" Nanoha turned to the other two. "I'm sorry but could you please go on ahead of me? There is something I want to take care of real fast"

Nanoha gave her lunch to Hayate and ran out the door chasing after Fate, leaving the other two with quizzical looks on their faces.

**~~ 11:47 AM Rooftop ~~**

Nanoha slowly opened the door and walked-or rather staggered to the group who were already sitting down eating their food.

"Ah Nanoha-chan!" Arisa called "Sorry we started without you, you were taking so long and--" she stopped

All eyes turned to Nanoha

"Whats wrong?" Suzuka asked

Nanoha stood with her head down holding her cheek, dust all over her messy uniform. It looked like she had gotten into a fight with a large cat. She looked up to greet them. Tears began streaming down Nanoha's face as she tried to conform a smile, to the shock of the others

"Nothing..."she said softly "I'm sorry I kept you all..."

Hayate rose to her feet and hugged Nanoha tightly "What's wrong Nanoha-chan?" she asked once again "We'll listen no matter what, I promise" she reassured

Nanoha then broke down in Hayate's arms and started crying. she let herself loose as her pain...her emotions...hear heart poured forth into the tears that seemed to ceaselessly flow from her eyes.

"Fate-chan..." *sob* "Fate-chan hates me!" Nanoha spurted out and continued crying.

Hayate was stunned

Arisa dropped her chopsticks

"That's impossible" Signum said, disbelief in her voice

"Y-yeah that's right Nanoha-chan!" Suzuka added "There's no way Fate-chan could ever hate you! She might just be having a bad day and--"

"AND WHAT?!" Nanoha almost shrieked, rubbing her sore cheek as she continued to cry herself out. Suzuka almost jumped back at the response.

"Its ok Nanoha-chan...its ok." Hayate reassured as she slowly patted Nanoha's head

After a little while Nanoha's body finally got tired of crying and she started to calm down.

"So what happened Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked still holding Nanoha securely

"Well..." Nanoha began

~~ ** 11:08 AM Flashback, Quiet spot at the school courtyard ~~**

"Fate-chan, wait!" Nanoha called running up to Fate

Fate stopped and looked at Nanoha "What is it?"

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Nanoha inquired

"Nothing." Fate stated, her hand going to her head to massage her ever-growing migraine

"What do you mean _Nothing_?" Nanoha gasped "Since when did you stop calling Lindy-san _mom_?"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Fate said getting agitated "it was a slip of the tongue" her headache beginning to pound

"What's wrong with you?" Nanoha raised her voice "You've been acting very odd lately!" she clenched her fist "And on top of that you wont tell me anything! Am I really that unreliable?!"

"Why do I have to tell you anything Nanoha?" agitation increasingly more and more apparent in Fate's voice "Quit being so nosy!"

"I'm your friend aren't I?!" Nanoha yelled back. "I'm supposed to be nosy!" She couldn't believe they were yelling, much less having this conversation.

"Who are you, my _*MOTHER*_?!" Fate stressed the word, yelling back.

"You could at least tell me whats going on Fate-chan!!" Nanoha almost screamed

"Nanoha!" Fate said anger now fully aflame in her voice "Right now _you_ are whats wrong with me!"

Nanoha gasped sharply, processing Fate's words

"Being with you everyday..." Fate sighed, lowering her voice to normal "is tiring for me, Nanoha. I cant keep up with your level of energy anymore. I need a break sometimes, you know?" she looked away

If Nanoha were made of glass, she would have cracked all over, on the verge of shattering. Her azure eyes started to get cloudy as tears started to form.

"Y-you don't mean that..." Nanoha said, more to herself than to Fate "tell me you don't mean that. Fate-chan!"

"Nanoha." Fate's burgundy eyes locked on sternly to its azure counterparts "I'm serious. I'm just tired ok? My head hurts so I need some time alone."

Nanoha shattered as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her cries.

"I'm sorry" Fate lowered her head and turned around and started to walk off.

"Why don't you say it then?!" Nanoha yelled behind her

Fate turned to face Nanoha once again

"Why don't you just say it!" Nanoha sobbed "Why don't you say that you _hate_ me and get it over--"

*SLAP!*

Nanoha was cut off when Fate's right hand connected with her cheek. Nanoha looked at Fate's angry expression; stunned, unable to move. A few moments later the pain from the strike started registering into her mind as she raised her hand to rub her cheek.

"How _dare_ you say that, Nanoha!" Fate flared "How _*DARE* _you say that to me!"

"Its true isn't it?!" Nanoha shouted back "I know I'm not cute, or overly feminine, but I thought you'd at least like me as your friend!"

"We _are_ friends, Nanoha! After all that we've been through you can't see that?! I don't even know why we are _having_ this conversation!"

"Its because you _*hate* _me!!" Nanoha snapped back as even more tears continued to flow. "It all makes sense! You say you care about me, but deep down I am just a bother to you aren't I?! AREN'T I, FATE-CHAN!?!?!"

Fate's anger continued to build, she was on the verge of snapping, herself. "Quit being so childish, Nanoha!"

"So everything that happened..." *sob* "even what happened on Valentine's day was all just a show--a _*lie*_!!! Wasn't it, Fate-chan!!!!" Nanoha screamed

***S-L-A-P!!!***

This time, Fate's hand went _full_ force against Nanoha's face. Fate had finally lost it, she couldn't take anymore of this. The force was so strong that it knocked Nanoha off balance causing her to fall-or rather get knocked to the ground.

"Fine!!!" Fate yelled back "If you want me to hate you that badly then so be it!" Fate drew a breath "I _*HATE*_ YOU TAKAMACHI, NANOHA!!!!!" she shrieked in return.

Nanoha swore her heart stopped beating for a moment. Even though she was screaming "bloody murder" to hear those words she couldn't believe that they were actually said. No...it had to have been a mistake...but Fate's words were very clear, as clear as the teardrops that were leaving her eyes.

"Go back to Hayate!" Fate pointed to the roof "I'm _sure_ she'll take care of you just fine!!"

Fate turned around and continued to walk off, leaving a mentally and emotionally, and I guess you could say physically battered Nanoha crumpled on the floor. Nanoha continued to lay there crying for a few more moments before she started to pick herself up. Once she managed to sit down, she pulled her knees to her body and wrapped her arms around them as if to protect herself from everything. Fate's words still echoing in her mind..."I _*HATE*_ YOU TAKAMACHI, NANOHA!!!!!" It replayed itself over and over again. Nanoha buried her face and cried a little more, before finally picking herself up all the way and slowly staggering to the roof.

~~ **Present time ~~**

"Nanoha-chan..." Suzuka said

Nanoha began crying after telling the story. The feelings resurfacing as she mentally experienced what happened yet again.

"It's ok Nanoha" Hayate gently stroked Nanoha's head "it's ok..."

"Still" Signum spoke up "I wonder what happened to Testarossa. I'll should at least go talk with her after school."

"Its all my fault" Nanoha sobbed "I was so content with everyone seemingly happy that..." *sniffle* "that I didn't take Fate-chan's feelings into account"

"Nanoha-chan..." Arisa said.

"Maybe you should go and lie down in the Infirmary." Hayate suggested "Dont worry, Signum and I will take down notes for you. And if Fate-chan shows up, scold her a little." she winked

"Thanks Hayate-chan"

*ding dong*

"Ah its time for class already. Lets go everyone" Suzuka said as she packed up her bento

"Be sure to go straight to the nurse's office ok?" Hayate told Nanoha as she picked up the crying girl's packed bento "See you after school. Oh and be sure to at least eat something ok?"

~~ **1:10PM Infirmary ~~**

"Excuse me" Nanoha said as she entered the Infirmary "Sensei?" she called out

_She must be at another one of her school meetings_ Nanoha thought _Oh well, I'll just go to a bed and lie down_

She headed over to the back of the room and noticed someone was already on one of the beds.

"I hope you don't mind" she said pulling back one of the curtains "I'll be laying down next to--Fate-chan!"

Fate opened her eyes from her spot on the bed and gave Nanoha a look that said _"Why did you bother me?"_

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha started

"If you want to lie down go right ahead" Fate said as she sat up and put her shoes on. "The air is really heavy here so I am going out for a little walk"

She was about to leave the area when Nanoha grabbed her hand.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha repeated "I'm sor-"

"Takamachi-san" Fate said with stone cold eyes "would you mind letting go of my hand."

It was more of a command than a request, but Nanoha could care less at the moment. Her eyes bulged out in shock by what Fate had just said. She lost the strength in her arm and released Fate, who in turn walked out of the infirmary and closed the door behind her.

_She...she just called me... _Nanoha's mind told her. _Its like we are complete strangers now..._

Nanoha's knees buckled beneath her as she fell on the bed. She pulled herself on it completely and buried her face into the pillow.

_What am I doing wrong?! _she cried to herself _I wanted to apologize but every time I want to do something right I just end up making things worse! No wonder Fate-chan hates me._

Nanoha cried even harder as all these thoughts flowed through her head. The once happy blond that had been her friend from so long ago. The same one that she would have given her whole life to. The same one...she would have willingly died for...is now lost to her. And might remain lost..._Forever_. Nanoha's heart ached, it felt like Fate herself was squeezing the life out of it. She cried harder and eventually cried herself to sleep...

~ **2:30 PM Route home ~~**

"How are you feeling Nanoha-chan?" Arisa asked worriedly

"I feel better now that I rested" Nanoha responded _Although it was more because I just finally cried myself to exhaustion and just finally started to recover_ her mind added

"Testarossa never showed back up to class" Signum stated

Nanoha's mind recalled the memory of what happened in the Infirmary. Tears forming on her eyes again.

"Whats wrong Nanoha?" Suzuka asked seeing Nanoha about to burst again

"She's just had a rough day" Hayate wrapped her arm around Nanoha and pulled her close "Lets just give her a break today ok?"

"Hayate!" Vita called as she and Shamal neared the group

"How goes the patrol?" Signum asked

"So far so good" Vita answered "Everything is set up"

"We wont be able to do it today" Hayate intervened "Nanoha-chan doesn't feel well."

"Whats wrong with her?" Vita asked Signum "and where is Fate?"

The school group looked amongst themselves while Vita and Shamal tilted their heads waiting for an answer. The response they received however, was not what they expected. Nanoha burst out crying again at the mention of Fate's name.

"W-whoa! Nanoha!" Vita started to panic "Whats wrong?!"

"I-I'm sorry everyone..." Nanoha apologized "I just want to go home"

_"Does it have anything to do with Fate?" _Vita telepathically asked the other Wolkenritter

_"Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan had a big misunderstanding it seems" _Hayate answered _"We should give Nanoha a break today alright?_"

"A-anyway!" Arisa broke the silence "This is where we leave you. Take care of yourself Nanoha. I want to see you in high spirits tomorrow ok?"

Nanoha nodded as everyone said their farewells to the other two.

Shamal opened up a link to the Asura and Amy answered the transmission

"Hey everyone" Amy said cheerfully "Are you all ready for the...hey where's Fate-chan?"

"Its a little complicated right now Amy-san" Shamal responded "I don't think we can execute the plan today."

"Alright" Chrono responded as he walked up to Amy's side "It seems like you all have problems of your own. I just want to confirm. Is Fate still ok?"

"I'll send you the details tonight Chrono" Signum stated "Testarossa might be physically fine, but..." she looks at Nanoha "anyway I'll tell you everything later."

Chrono and Amy nodded and ended the transmission. As the group reached the Yagami residence

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Vita offered

"No, its ok. Thanks Vita-chan" Nanoha smiled weakly

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked "We don't mind-"

"Yeah I'm sure" Nanoha reassured "I'll be ok, I promise"

"Alright...see you tomorrow then Nanoha-chan"

~~ **7:30 PM Takamachi Residence ~~**

"Nanoha" Momoko called "Dinner is ready!"

"I'm sorry mom..." Nanoha called from her room "I don't feel like eating tonight. I just want to sleep. Is that ok?"

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, mom" she lied "I'm ok. I am just a little tired after all that's happened today."

"Alright I'll put it in the fridge, you can come get it whenever you feel hungry ok?"

"Thanks mom." Nanoha said as she closed the door to her room.

Nanoha plopped on her bed and relaxed. She then just let herself go and slowly drifted to sleep. Little did she notice a mysterious shadow being cast in the moonlight, looming...just outside her window.

~~ **11:27 PM Harlaown Residence ~~**

Fate finished her evening shower and stepped out of the bathroom. A towel in her hand, slowly drying off her long blond hair, the Thunderbird talisman hanging off her neck. The house seemed so much larger without Lindy or Arf there, but that didn't matter to Fate. Since she was not alone after all...

_"It seems you went a little overboard" _Precia's voice came through her mind

*Humph!* Fate responded to the talisman around her neck "Its not _my _fault Nanoha was like that! My head was hurting! I just needed a little break, she didn't have to escalate it past that."

_"You are still getting used to my presence it seems"_

"So you are responsible for these headaches huh?" Fate frowned "Whatever..." she waved her hand

_"But this is good in a sense..."_

"How is this_ good_ in _any_ sense?!" Fate said as she stood in front of her mirror "I am _really angry_ with her right now"

_"Well, at the very least, if she does love you like it seems, then you have practically...secured her"_

"Huh?"

_"She will do nothing now but think about you all the time...You are getting one step closer to your goal. All you have to do now is finish what I started..."_

Fate closed her eyes then slowly opened them again, this time they began to glow golden as it did before.

"Yes..." Fate said in a deeper tone. "That's the next thing I have to do..."

Fate laughed to herself in her dark room as the plan Precia had created for her begins to unravel....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N *rubs cheek* That hurt very bad you know! *sniffle* I cant believe how badly it hurt T.T Anyway...what can I say? lol I hope you all don't kill me for this chapter XD But the title does sorta denote this type of chapter right? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know! Click on the green link below and tell me. Please? :D Thanks once again in __advance to all my reviewers. _*bows*


	9. Intersecting Fates

_A/N Well...its been a few chapters again. So I figured I had to put up another disclaimer just in case something happens, so here we go! *pulls out magic wand* Disclaimer Beam Attack! *poof* _**Disclaimer: **Everything in this Nanoverse belongs to, well, rightful owners the rightful owners of the Nanoverse ofc course! As a matter of fact, the only thing about all this that I *do* own is probably the time it took to type the story out ^.^ _With that...lets begin the next episode! _*rolls the intro scene*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

~~ Intersecting Fates ~~

**2/28 Monday 7:50 AM Classroom ~~**

Nanoha sat down at her desk and sighed. Its been several days since that incident that shattered her world. "I _*HATE*_ YOU TAKAMACHI, NANOHA!!!!!" Fate's words echoed through her mind as clearly and as brutally as the moment she said it. She looked up at Fate's desk and noticed the blond was acting as normal, almost as if nothing had happened. She still answered people's questions with a smile, she still remained "top of the class", she still fulfilled her duties as a student. But Nanoha knew...she knew that it was all just a front. What she saw now was only a mere shadow of the great and wonderful person she once knew.

"How are you doing Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked as she and Signum approached Nanoha's desk

"I'm ok I guess" Nanoha replied

"I take it there's still been no progress between you and Testarossa" Signum said more than asked. "If you want I can try talking to her."

Fate had not only stopped walking to and from school with them, but also stayed away from them. Almost as if they were complete strangers.

"No" Nanoha rejected "I would rather have this matter remain between Fate-chan and myself if that's ok." she looked crestfallen.

"Alright Nanoha-chan" Hayate nodded "We'll stay out of the way. However, understand that if something bad happens, we wont hesitate to interfere ok?"

"Thanks Hayate-chan" Nanoha smiled "you too Signum-san"

The other two smiled and started walking to their seats as the instructor entered the room

"Alright everyone! Homeroom is starting!" He said "Take your seats!"

_That's right_ Nanoha said to herself _This problem is between myself and Fate-chan. I cant ask anyone to interfere on such a personal issue._

Nanoha steeled herself as she started taking down notes for the day's lessons.

~~ **11:00 AM Classroom ~~**

*Ding Dong* the lunch bell ran once again

Nanoha watched as Fate got up from her seat and proceeded to head out the door. Meanwhile Hayate and Signum walked up behind the oblivious Nanoha.

"You aren't going after her?" Hayate asked

"I will...and I'll settle things this time" Nanoha looked over with determination written all over he face

"Go then" Signum urged on "good luck."

"Thanks" Nanoha said as she rose from her seat and chased after the traveling blond.

_Wait for me Fate-chan _Nanoha said to herself as she ran through the hallways _I'll settle things with you once and for all_

~~ **11:09 AM Somewhere on the school grounds ~~**

"Fate-chan!!" Nanoha called as she ran up behind Fate

Fate turned around and looked at Nanoha, but otherwise didn't say anything

"Fate-chan" Nanoha repeated slightly gasping as she tried to catch her breath "Umm..."

"What do you want, Takamachi-san" Fate responded putting her hands on her waist

"Um...I...uh..." Nanoha started

_I cant believe this!_ Nanoha screamed at herself _Here I was determined to make things right between us finally, but I cant bring myself to be stern with her. Oh Fate-chan...why must I always be so weak around you?_

"Yes?" Fate said impatiently

"I-I w-wanted to apologize" Nanoha finally stated "I didn't want things to be this way."

"You don't have to apologize, Takamachi-san" Fate said crossing her arms "What happened, happened, and couldn't have happened any other way."

"Still!" Nanoha cried out "I don't want things to be this way!" she was on the verge of tears "I want the old you back. I want to laugh with you again, to have lunch with you again, to walk home with you again..."

"I'm sorry, Takamachi-san" Fate said turning around "but things have changed. You cant expect things to recover to what they once were after shattering it to this extent. I'm sorry" she started to walk off

Nanoha could do nothing but stare at Fate in shock. Here she was trying to fix things, but were they broken so badly that it could never again be repaired?

_No..._Nanoha's mind called out _Please...don't leave me! Fate-chan!_ At that moment Nanoha opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I love you Fate-chan!!!"

She didn't care anymore. She was desperate. She thought that this was the last chance she'll ever get. It didn't matter to her that she had undoubtedly left herself completely open and defenseless. It didn't matter to her if she was rejected. It didn't matter anymore if Fate had turned around and tore her to pieces. No, none of that mattered...All Takamachi Nanoha wanted was for Fate to finally understand her feelings.

Fate stopped dead in her tracks, almost as if she had ran into an invisible wall. She slowly turned around and looked at Nanoha, who had her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries as tears formed on those sad azure orbs. She took a step towards Nanoha, who in turn reflexively took a step back.

"Nanoha..."

Nanoha gasped and held her breath. _Did she..._ her mind tried to clear and recall what Fate had just said _Did she just call me "Nanoha" again? _her heart fluttered a little bit, but otherwise she maintained her distance.

"Nanoha..." Fate called again, this time extending her hand to the shaking girl.

Nanoha looked at Fate and slowly reached out to touch Fate's hand. The very hand she's been wanting to clutch so desperately.

"Fate-chan..."

Fate immediately yanked Nanoha towards her as she took another step forward. Her body colliding into the shaking Nanoha, and her arms wrapping around providing comfort and security. Nanoha buried her face into Fate's shoulder and cried tears of joy _She's back...shes finally back!_ Nanoha thought to herself.

"I wonder, Nanoha" Fate whispered "if you really meant what you just said"

Nanoha nodded and looked into Fate's eyes "Yes I do"

"Looks like we'll have to see...." Fate closed her eyes and pushed Nanoha against the wall

"Fate-chan" Nanoha gasped as she back collided with the wall making a dull thud "what are you--"

Fate raised her head and slowly opened her eyes. Sending a small wave of fear into Nanoha's very being. Fate's eyes weren't the soft, burgundy orbs Nanoha were used to seeing. This time they glowed bright yellow and full of power.

"What's wrong Nanoha..." Fate said bringing her face mere millimeters from Nanoha's lips "aren't you going to let me see if you really meant what you said?"

"F-Fate-chan..." Nanoha said finding it hard to breathe "y-your eyes...they're--ah!"

Nanoha was caught off guard as Fate slowly ran her fingers down the side of Nanoha's face, down the side of her neck, and down between her breasts. Nanoha let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky.

"N-no Fate-chan" She gasped "we cant do this..."

"Heh heh heh..." Fate smiled evilly as she locked Nanoha's gaze into her own. "Then why don't you stop me..."

Fate's right hand traveled down Nanoha's stomach and slid her hand between Nanoha's legs, under her skirt and to her panties. Nanoha gasped as Fate did this and starting breathing more heavily. Fate used her left hand, as well as leaned in closer, to effectively cut off any avenue of escape. Nanoha put her hand behind Fate's head and guided her in for a kiss. Their soft supple lips kissed each other with such passion and their tongues danced inside each others mouths wildly.

"Fa-fate-chan" Nanoha breathed as their kiss broke "class will be starting soon, and we still haven't had lunch yet..." she complained weakly

"So you would rather go to class than to be with me..." Fate grinned "is that what you are saying?"

"N-no, but I-hyah!!" Nanoha tried to stifle the moan that escaped her lips as Fate leaned over and licked her neck. Nanoha closed her eyes and tried to resist a little bit to at least form a coherent sentence; much to her dismay, however, her resistance was crumbling against Fate's assault.

"Surrender yourself to me Nanoha" Fate whispered into her ear before playfully biting it "give yourself to me..."

Nanoha's eyes dulled and her ears toned everything else out. Whatever little resistance and common sense she left had been washed away by wave after wave of pleasure that now coursed through her. All she could hear now, was Fate's voice-that charming, melodious voice; and her own moans.

"My, my, Nanoha" Fate's eyes looked into their azure counterparts "what happened to all that resistance?" she teased "Dont tell me that's all you can do, hehehe~"

Nanoha raised her hand and placed it on Fate's shoulder with the intention of pushing Fate away...but instead it ended up continuing all the way around Fate's back and pulled the blond closer and closer.

Fate grinned at Nanoha's action and slowly traced her right hand from where it was, under Nanoha's skirt, slowly up, up, up towards the little bow they wore on their uniforms. She slowly started unraveling it until the knot was undone and started to unbutton Nanoha's shirt.

Nanoha's eyes were still tightly shut as she felt Fate's hands move and Fate's tongue continue to make contact with her skin.

Fate had finished unbuttoning the last button on Nanoha's shirt and slowly pulled it open. Her fingers lightly touching Nanoha's skin as they traced themselves up and down from her neck to her bellybutton.

Nanoha gasped sharply at Fate's actions, her mind almost completely lost to the sensation of the moment. Then she felt Fate's hands begin to unclasp the front of her bra...

"N-NO!!!!" Nanoha snapped herself back to reality and used every bit of energy she had left to push Fate away.

Fate fell to the ground and looked up at Nanoha, surprise written all over her face.

Nanoha wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her open shirt closed.

"H-how could you..." she barely whispered "how could you Fate-chan?" she started crying again.

Fate stood up...her golden eyes shining brightly as ever.

"So that's as far as you go huh?" Fate almost mocked. "I knew you weren't serious"

Nanoha stopped crying and held her breath as she gasped at Fate's statement

"I'll wait for your real answer" Fate said turning around to leave "Until then...I have some matters to take care of." she looked over at her shoulder towards the shivering brunette "Good day to you...Takamachi-san..."

Fate walked off leaving a emotionally and mentally scarred Nanoha all alone.

~~ **1:15 PM Classroom ~~**

Nanoha walked into the room and drew the attention of the entire class. She looked horrible, her uniform was wrinkled all over the place, her hair disheveled, her shoes dirty, her tie crooked; it almost looked like she had gotten hit by lightning-perhaps...she did.

"Are you ok Takamachi-san?" the instructor asked worriedly "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine" Nanoha responded with a smile "I'm sorry to worry you."

"By the way, have you seen Testarossa-san?" the instructor looked around "She seems to be missing as well."

"No, I'm sorry" Nanoha bowed and took her seat

The instructor then continued on with the lessons.

_"Nanoha! Nanoha!" _Hayate telepathically sent to her "_What happened?"_

_"We didn't fight Hayate-chan" _was all Nanoha could say _There's no way I can tell her about what happened! _Nanoha thought to herself _"Fate-chan and I just talked"_

_"That sure must have been one heck of a conversation considering how you look"_

_"Nyahaha"_

_"Well as long as you are ok Nanoha. If Fate-chan hurt you, let me know ok? I'll be sure to give her a good earful"_

_"Thanks Hayate-chan"_

~~ **2:30 PM School Gate ~~**

"Shall we go home Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked

"I'm sorry Hayate-chan" Nanoha bowed "I promised my mom I would get the groceries for dinner tonight since she is working late at the Cafe."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Signum offered

"No, I'll be ok" Nanoha smiled "Take care of Hayate-chan for me ok?"

"Alright, give us a call when you get home" Shamal stated

The Wolkenritter waved to Nanoha and started on their way home. Along the way, Zafira started tugging on the leash and began to drag Vita with him.

"What's wrong with you Zafira?" Vita asked annoyingly "Ah fine! I'll take you there! I'll meet you guys at home"

Vita separated from the group and slowly disappeared.

"Oh shoot!" Shamal said out loud. The others looked at her

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked

"I'm sorry, but I forgot there was a special Time-Service Sale going on and I was waiting till now to go get dinner preparations ready!"

"So even you can forget things sometimes" Signum sighed

"I'm sorry Hayate-chan" Shamal bowed "I'll see you at home ok?" she took off in another direction

"I swear, why does Shamal sometimes forget to...whoa!" Signum yelled

"Hmmm?" Hayate tilted her head

"I forgot my notebook at school!" Signum stated "I'll be right back!" she began running back towards the school.

"Ahhh~~" Hayate sighed "What's with everyone today?"

She continued walking and finally reached the park

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go walk around, nothing has happened the past few days so..." she turned and entered

~~ **2:50 PM Park ~~**

Hayate continued to walk and walk around until she ended up to the same exact spot she was attacked. Nothing had changed, it was the still the same quiet, secluded spot it was before. Hayate looked around and was about to turn back when she felt a presence behind her. She gritted her teeth and spun around quickly.

"So, it seems you are still alive..." the figure said. It was the same figure she fought with last time, covered in the same sky blue cloak.

"You going to try your luck again?" Hayate grinned. "I won't be so easy this time!"

She pulled out her device

"Blessed wind, Reinforce! Set up!"

Her armor once again appeared on her. This time it seemed more sturdy and durable than before, but then again Hayate was expecting the attack. She pointed her wand into the air

"Signal Flare!" she yelled out as a beam of light flew to the sky

~~ **Same time, Warship "Asura" ~~**

The alerts on the bridge were going haywire as it picked up Hayate's signal.

"He's here!" Amy called to Chrono "Activating emergency barrier!" she started typing away

"Good" Chrono stated "contact Nanoha and the other Wolkenritter, tell them to hurry!"

"Right!"

~~ **Park ~~**

The sky darkened and started to change color as a barrier was placed. Now everyone inside was trapped, until the barrier was removed or destroyed.

"How do you like this little trap?" Hayate laughed. "You won't be escaping this time!"

"Hayate!" Vita's voice came from the distance. She flew in and landed in front of Hayate, armor equipped, Graf Eisen in her hands.

"Dont forget us!" Zafira stated as the other Wolkenritter joined in.

The attacker, although now trapped and outnumbered, didn't seem the least bit amused.

"I wont forgive you for what you did to Hayate last time!!!!" Vita yelled and started to charge, swinging her hammer around

"Raketen Hammer!!!!!"

_A/N "Missile Hammer"_

"Explosion!" Graf Eisen responded and loaded a cartridge

Vita spun round and round in circles as she approached her target and then slammed her attack

The enemy raised its left hand and created a barrier to block the attack, effectively stopping it, much to Vita's surprise.

Vita pulled back and swung again pushing the enemy back a couple feet, but otherwise not leaving even a scratch to the barrier.

"Its my turn...." The enemy said calmly as its right hand exploded with yellow energy and punched towards Vita's stomach

"Panzer Hindernis" Graf Eisen called out as a red shield formed in front of Vita

_A/N "Tank Barrier"_

Vita's shield held for a few seconds before it shattered and the fist connected with her body. Luckily though, most of the attack was absorbed.

"Gaaaah!"

"Vita-chan!" Hayate called out

"Shamal!" Signum said "Grab Vita and provide support. Lets go Zafira!"

Zafira nodded and charged with Signum into the battle

**~~ Supermarket ~~**

~La la la la la la-la ~

"Hello, Nanoha speaking"

"Nanoha" Chrono's voice came through the phone "Hayate is being attacked again, the Wolkenritter are in combat. We'll need you there."

"Is Fate-chan there also?" Nanoha asked as she rushed out of the door to a quiet place where no one could see her

"No, unfortunately we are unable to get a hold of Fate." Amy answered

"Alright I am ready for teleportation Amy-san!"

"Activating!" Amy stated as she pressed the teleport button

~~ **Asura ~~**

"How are things going?" Nanoha asked as she entered the bridge

"Everyone is in battle right now" Chrono reported "Everyone but you and Fate."

"We'll need you to go down there right away Nanoha-chan" Amy said "I'll make a portal to the barrier."

"Thanks"

~~ **Meanwhile, inside the barrier ~~**

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Signum yelled as she swung her sword down upon the enemy

Her opponent parried her attack with its own sword and pushed Signum back.

Zafira charged in from the side.

"Barrier break!!" He yelled, his hand pulsing with blue energy

The opponent raised a barrier to block the attack, but it only held for a moment causing a energy burst that forced both members to fly back.

Vita charged in and summoned 4 iron balls

"Schwalbe Fliegen!!"

_A/N "Swallow Flier"_

The opponent dodged the first two orbs that came at them, raised a barrier which shattered after hitting the 3rd one, and barely managed to parry the 4th with their sword. They dropped down to one knee as more and more energy was getting used in this 5v1 battle.

Hayate was in the air, casting her spell, able to do so safely now that her opponent was being distracted.

"Misteltein!!" She called as several beams of light turned into spears and flew towards the enemy and actually connected with their cloak. beginning to turn it to stone

_A/N "Stone Spears" Again I am not 100% sure if this is just a name of the attack like "Divine Buster" or what, but that's the one currently provided _*bows*

"Keh" the opponent spat out as the cloak started to become heavy.

"Its over" Signum stated slowly approaching the enemy "Who are you and why are you attacking us?" she raised her sword and slashed down at the enemy, cleaving the rock that was once a cloak.

Dust rose into the air at the speed of Signum's strike. The figure stood up and golden hair started to flow into the breeze. A golden talisman reflecting in the light, dangling from their neck.

"Huh?!" Signum stated surprise in her eyes

"No way!" Vita yelled out

"That's impossible!" Zafira's eyes widened

"But...why?!" Hayate said in shock

~~ **Asura ~~**

"WHAT?!" Chrono couldn't believe what he was seeing in the monitor

"No! It cant be!" Amy stated

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha breathed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N *Plays Darth Vader tune* Hmm....I don't know if I should be hanging around here much kekeke. I bet some of you are just dying to throw something at me XD Anyway...so the culprit is revealed! And there's nothing you can do about it! Ahahahahaha!!!!!! *ahem* So please hit the green link below and say something, anything, please? XD I bet none of you are going to review now that the "bad guy" has been revealed lol. But please....for the sake of continuing the story. Let me know what you think _*bows*


	10. Memories

_A/N Thank you all very much for comments, ideas, corrections, etc. Its because of all of them that I was able to make it this far. Yes, I plan on finishing my other story "BetrayerS" as well, so those of you waiting for that one please be just a tad more patient...or if you want i can just quit BetrayerS completely and just work on this one. Let's begin shall we? ^.^  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 9**

~~ Memories ~~

**3/10 Saturday 11:22 AM Warship "Asura" ~~**

"How are they doing" A young blond haired youth asked

"Almost everyone has regained consciousness" Chrono stated looking into Nanoha's room through the infirmary window "everyone but Nanoha that is."

"I guess I should be glad I came"

"Yeah, thanks for coming Yuuno"

"Be honest with me Chrono" Yuuno had a grim expression on his face "are her injuries as bad as they were after that incident in Non-Management 42nd World?"

"I am not sure" Chrono sighed " The doctors still cant tell me anything." he looks into her room "Although shes a lot stronger than she was before, the amount of power that hit her this time was just..."

"...I failed to protect her again" a new voice joined them as its owner came down the hallway

"Vita..." Yuuno said

"I swore I wouldn't ever let this happen again!" Vita punched the wall "And yet there was nothing I could do!"

"Vita-chan..." Shamal appeared and put her hand on Vita's shoulder "She'll be ok"

"What if her injuries are worse than last time?!" Vita roared "You heard what that doctor was saying! He said her linker core might be permanently damaged!"

". . ."

"Even if her body does recover...she may never regain consciousness again!!" Vita fought the tears forming in her eyes "Raising Heart also..." she continued "was severely damaged. Both master and device share the same fate right now. She recklessly threw herself in front of us, and now, when she needs us the most, there's nothing more we can do in return!"

Vita struck the wall opposite Nanoha's room, this time leaving a large impact dent on it. The others wanted to say something, anything, but knew that Vita was right. Right now...it was all up to Nanoha.

"Shall we go somewhere else to trade reports?" Yuuno said changing the subject and interrupting the silence

"We should go to the bridge, or at least the conference room" Chrono suggested

"Alright, we should pull everyone we can."

~~ **11:35 Asura conference room ~~**

"Hey everyone" Yuuno greeted the Wolkenritter

Everyone else exchanged greetings

"Before you start Yuuno" Chrono called the meeting together "We should probably bring you and Hayate up to date on whats happening first."

"Understood" Yuuno nodded

"Yes, it seems things have gotten complicated and we were caught in the middle of it. So I believe I have the right to know what happened as well." Hayate agreed "We owe Nanoha-chan the decency of doing everything we can while shes recovering. If she didn't do that...we'd all probably be dead right now."

Signum stood up first and talked about the situation in general as well as progress for the first part

Vita stood up next and talked about what happened with Fate, and Hayate's first encounter with the "attacker"

When she finished Zafira continued on with the report about Signum being positioned as a guardian at school and their countermeasures to protect Hayate

After everyone else finished Shamal then stood up and drew a breath

"...and this is what happened just recently in our last battle..." she began

~~ **2/28 Flashback, battle in the barrier ~~**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Signum shouted "Answer me, Testarossa!"

"You, master of the Book of Darkness..." Precia's voice came through Fate's lips "you have always interfered with the desires of this child. So now, I will give her the chance to remedy this problem..."

"Who are you?" Hayate asked

~~ **Asura ~~**

"That voice!" Amy said surprised

"Precia Testarossa!" Chrono called out

"What?!" Nanoha couldn't believe it.

"Why does she have the Thunderbird?" Amy asked as she zoomed the monitor to Fate's talisman

~~ **Battle zone ~~**

"The 'Thunderbird'?" Hayate responded to the communication monitor "You mean that thing on her neck that Nanoha gave her during Valentine's?"

"That's the Lost Logia we've been looking for!" Vita spoke up

"That's a Lost Logia?!" Nanoha screamed through the transmission "How come no one told us?!"

"How could this have happened..." Shamal said more than asked

"In any case we have to get it back!" Zafira stated not lowering his guard

"I don't understanding what's going on!!" Nanoha yelled through the communication link

"Yes..." Fate said in a slightly deeper tone than her normal voice "as usual you don't understand _anything_ that is going on, Nanoha..."

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha called out "Why are you doing this?"

"This talisman you gave me" Fate looked down at it "is going to help me attain my desires" she looks at Hayate "by giving me the power to remove all those who get in my way..."

"So you attacked Hayate-chan?!" Nanoha gasped

"Everything that has happened has happened in order to attain the goals of this child" Precia's voice sounded once again as she turned to the monitor "I would have succeeded in killing you if she wasn't resisting me..." Fate looks at Hayate.

"You cant be serious!" Signum yelled "Snap out of it! Testarossa!"

"It's no use!" Chrono shouted "her mind has already been altered beyond reason! We'll explain everything later! Right now we have to capture her!"

~~ **Asura ~~**

"But-!!" Nanoha interjected

"I'm sorry Nanoha, but there is nothing more we can do." Chrono reasoned "At least if we capture her we can remove the talisman and everything should return to normal."

"Then I'm going too! Amy-san, the portal please!" Nanoha ran to the teleportation circle.

"We cant risk lowering the barrier and letting her escape" Chrono interrupted "You'll have to fly there and burst your way in."

"Alright" Nanoha nodded "I'm going then!"

~~ **Battle zone ~~**

"Everyone be careful!" Hayate commanded "Fate-chan doesn't have her barrier jacket on, but shes still very dangerous. We'll have to knock her out or take the talisman from her."

"Haaaaaaaa!" Signum charged and swung towards Fate

The sword sweeps through but Fate manages to parry the attack. Signum flies through the air and Fate aims her sword upward in an attempt to impale the knight. She takes a firm grip on her sword and crouches, tensing her body like a bow about ready to fire. As she was about to thrust upward, her senses give her a warning and she instinctively jumped aside. Zafira bore down on the spot she used to be in and his fist crushes the rock beneath.

"Keh, a feint" Fate spat as she flew back, disappointed that she lost her chance to strike.

Vita soon appeared from Fate's right side in a low charge. Fate in retaliation, charged an energy ball and threw it towards the oncoming knight. Vita parried it aside with her hammer with the intention of knocking Fate into the side of the building with the return stroke. It wouldn't kill the blond, but she wouldn't be able to last that much longer without her barrier jacket. The hammer revolves back and aims for Fate's chest

"Huh?!" Vita called out in surprise as the hammer completely missed its mark thanks to Fate's main attribute...speed.

Fate tries to make use of the opening in Vita's defenses, but Signum is now bearing down on her giving Vita just enough time to escape. "Tch~"

Fate kicks at the floor and swings her sword into the air. Signum's sword crashes down on its target. The two swords collide throwing Signum back into the air and Fate against the ground. She doesn't let this deter her from her target and attacks striking towards Vita's chest.

"Aaah!" The red Knight barely manages to get her defense prepared as Fate's sword swings and cuts through her armor. Fortunately it missed her skin.

Fate continues to dash forwards and then dropped to the ground, supporting herself with 1 hand and gliding on the floor she prepares another strike, this time to disable Vita...permanently.

_"This is it!"_ Fate thought as she began her stroke.

Her attack was about to connect when Zafira plowed into her from the left, knocking her into the wall.

"Gah!!" Pain escaped Fate's lips as her rapid movement came to a stunning halt. Bardiche falling out of her pocket. "Urrghhh.." She forces herself back up, and flies into the air just in the nick of time, avoiding Vita's hammer which turned the aforementioned wall into rubble.

The Wolkenritter regrouped and Fate tried to catch her breath and restore as much energy as she could.

"...!!!" Fate gasped as green chains began to intertwine themselves around her.

Shamal stood next to Hayate concentrating on her bind spell.

"Its over Fate-chan" Hayate stated "give up"

Fate's eyes started glowing yellow "No...its _not _over!" she growled as she shattered the bind with her strength and poised her sword.

Vita appears in front of Fate and swings her hammer downward. Fate is forced to block up leaving her middle and lower sections defenseless. Zafira charged in and landed a strike square into Fate's stomach.

"Uaaaaah!" Fate winced as the strike knocked her against the ground. She was in pain, the talisman may have provided some level of protection, but it didn't change the fact that the hit connected.

A new set of binding chains formed themselves around Fate and her weapon, effectively immobilizing her.

"Now Vita-chan!" Shamal shouted

"Eisen!" Vita called

"**Explosion**!" it responded loading a cartridge

"Tödliche Strafe!!!!!" (_"Deadly punishment")_ Vita yelled out as she swung Eisen

Fate knew there was no way to avoid it, she couldn't release her sword. instead she used all her power to wrench her right arm free and gathered as much energy as she could before she slammed it into Vita's hammer. A large explosion erupted as the two energies collided. Vita got knocked back just a little bit, however the same could not be said of Fate. The bind holding her shatters as she is thrown into the air and smashes into the floor a good distance away. She continues to slide another little bit before finally coming to a halt.

"Guh! Hack...!" Was all that escaped Fate's lips as she finally caught her breath, her right arm screaming at her, telling her that another one of those and it will be completely immobile.

A dark red fluid began to ceaselessly trickle to the floor as it escaped her mouth. Her body erupts with pain, it hurts so much shes worried the bones on her right arm have been completely turned to powder. She thought it was a miracle she was still alive. Vita couldn't have gone easy on her, that technique was meant to kill someone, not stun them. Her sword, or whats left of its shattered blade, reflects light around her. She grits her teeth as she knows she no longer has a weapon.

"Uhh...argh..." she groans.

Her vision turns incredibly foggy, her ears roaring preventing her from really hearing anything. Her mouth continues to spew out blood as she lays there on the cold ground.

_I need...more power _her mind said to herself _I need power...enough power to beat them!_

Fate looks up through the mist in her eyes and sees something in the distance. She stretches her arm out towards it, but its too far. If she wants to attain it she'll have no choice but to get up.

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!" She groans as she forces her heavy body to rise. The desire to attain the power she needs in order to win...in order to fulfill her desires, driving her on.

Vita watches in shock as Fate slowly rises to her feet once again.

"That's impossible!" Vita yelled "I hit her with everything I had!"

Fate's yellow eyes are empty and completely unfocused, but they continued to glow with energy as if it were a gauge of her determination. She begins to stagger towards her intelligent device.

Zafira, noticing her intentions, dashes at Fate. "Oh no you don't!" he said as he landed a energized punch towards Fate's back causing her to fly off into the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Fate groans in pain as she hits the ground once again.

She rolls over with the pain, her body completely covered in wounds. She catches her breath once more and tries to look towards the direction of her device. By chance, she landed right next to it. Fate reaches her hand out and continues to search. Her fingers eventually touch something different than that ground beneath her. She grips it, as if her life depended on it.

"Guhh...! Aah...! Aaahhhhhh!!" She once again staggers to her feet.

"Fate-chan that's enough!" Hayate called out "Please stop already! I don't want you to get hurt anymore!!!"

"Bardiche Assault!!!" Fate cried out "SET UP!!!"

"**Barrier Jacket: Impulse Form**" Bardiche called out as Fate's jacked formed on her battered body.

"Zanber form!!!!!" Fate called out

"**Zanber Form**" Bardiche repeated as it transformed into a large energy blade.

Fate began to look at the Wolkenritter with her hazy eyes, the talisman dangling from her neck. blood dripping from her mouth, body on the point of collapsing.

".....Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fate howled as she began to charge at Hayate, completely ignoring the other Wolkenritter. _If I can defeat her it will stop the others_ her mind told her _all I need is one good blow and everything will end!_

She swings her sword downward attempting to slice Hayate in two. Signum moves in between them and stops the attack. Fate staggers backwards as her attack was parried. Her swing was weak and uncoordinated. Even with her Barrier Jacket, the energy she had received was just too little...too late. The other Wolkenritter begin to encircle her while Shamal began casting another binding spell...hopefully for the last time. Fate stares at Hayate, her eyes full of rage and a lust for destruction. Her body is heavy, her arms weak, her legs staggering...but Fate Testarossa refuses to fall

"Now Signum!" Shamal yells as yet another set of chains attempt to restrain Fate "Destroy the talisman!!"

"Laevantine!" Signum called out

"**Bogenform**" ("_Bow Form"_) it responded as Signum attached the sheath to the other end of the sword.

Signum drew the string back and an arrow formed. She started to gather energy on the tip as Fate continued to hack away at the bind that was restraining her. Signum carefully aimed at the Talisman, wanting to destroy it, and hopefully not do too much damage to Fate

"Go forth, my arrow!!!!" she yelled as flames started forming beneath her feet

"**Sturm Falken**!!" (_"Storm Falcon") _Laevantine responded

Fate gasped as she looked up after destroying the last bind. All she could see through the haze was a giant pink mass of energy heading straight for her. She didn't have time to think and did the only thing she could do in the situation.

"**Zeus Zanber**" Bardiche called out

Fate swung her weapon with whatever strength she had left against the oncoming arrow.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh.....!!!" she shouted as they connected.

It seemed that the two energies were completely matched, however Fate's strength was already far too spent. Her knee buckled and her sword was pushed above her head allowing the arrow to hit her right in the shoulder, shattering her barrier jacket but completely missing the talisman.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!!!!" she screams as she is once more flung into the air.

This time she is smashed into the side of the building. After a few moments Fate falls with her face to the ground once more. The Wolkenritter gather together and sigh thinking that its all finally over...that is until Fate's hand begins to stir. They look back at the blond, who is yet again struggling to stand.

"Why wont she just give up?!" Zafira growled

"There's just no way!" Vita yelled

"I've never seen such a level determination before" Signum agreed

"Fate-chan..." was all Shamal could say

Hayate was speechless..she could only look on in wonder. She, the Wolkenritter, and those on the Asura began thinking the same thing: Where is all this determination coming from? Will she never surrender no matter how high the odds are stacked against her? What will she gain by attaining victory here? Is she indeed....Human?

"Everyone get behind me!" Hayate called to them. "_I_ will end this!"

She rose to the air as the Wolkenritter gathered a safe distance behind her.

"Fate-chan..." she said looking down at the staggering blond "You leave me no choice!"

She raises her wand in the air and begins gathering all her magical powers. A Belkan triangle forming under her feet.

"Wait Hayate!" Vita called out "You cant possibly--!!"

"Dont do it Mistress Hayate!" Signum shouted "Testarossa is already weak! You'll kill her with that-!"

"Resound! Horn of Judgment!" Hayate shouted "Ragnarok.....!!!" she pointed her wand at Fate "BREAKER!!!!!!!!!!"

Three giant beams of light fired forth from the Belkan Triangle that formed in front of Hayate's wand and towards the defenseless Fate below. The entire barrier shaking from the power being outputted. Energy surged all over the place as the full force of this _S_ ranked mage crashed upon Fate's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Fate's scream pierced the air in a frightening manner, almost as if her entire body was being torn apart.

After a few moments the energy finally died down and the smoke cleared. In the middle of a large crater lay Fate Testarossa. Her barrier jacket almost completely destroyed, her body having no energy left to even lift her head. There was absolutely no way now for her to win. It was over. It seemed like the only reason she survived was because of the talisman. Hayate floated down and dropped to one knee. She had exhausted a lot of her power in that strike; as much as she didn't want to, she knew it was the only other way.

_"So...even after I gave you my power you still cant defeat them."_ Precia's voice sounded through Fate's mind

_"I-I..." _Fate started

_"You failed..." _Precia said

Fate gasped

_"You are weak...you are a failure....and above all...you are worthless."_

_No....! _Fate's mind answered

_"Even with my powers you are *still* weak..."_

_That's not true!_

_"You are a failure as a human..."_

_Please...stop!_

_"You are worthless as a copy..."_

Fate's eyes shot wide open as she recalled what her mother revealed to her many many years ago when she was on board the Asura for the first time

_"Yes, Fate..." _As if the voice could read her mind _"You are indeed worthless...a weak failure like you couldn't possibly replace something that was real."_

_You're wrong!!!_

_"No wonder that girl is having doubts about you..."_

_No...!!!_

_"You were nothing but a doll...a weak, useless, worthless, doll..."_

_Stop it!!!_

_"Oh yes...'let me tell you something nice. Ever since I've created you, I've always....Hated you!' Ahahahahaha!!!!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fate screamed at the top of her lungs as her mind snapped.

The talisman around Fate's neck began to react. Everyone stared in unbelief as Fate's bloody, broken, and battered body rose once more. A magnificent golden aura surrounding her as she flew into the air. The energy around her then took the form of a giant bird, which gave off an earth shattering shriek. Fate then slowly raised Bardiche above her head. The Thunderbird raised its wings following her motion and transformed the energy around Fate into a gigantic Zanber blade. It was massive...it was far bigger and far more powerful than anything shes ever made before...or since.

"Everyone run!!!" Amy's voice came through as a communication link opened. "Hurry and get away!! The energy output of that is enormous! Its registering the power at _SS+..._!!!!"

Everyone couldn't move, they were either too frightened by what Amy just said or too stunned at what they were witnessing. In either case, they knew they wouldn't be able to escape in time.

"Aaaaaaahhhh Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Fate yelled out.

She was surrounded in bright yellow energy which perfectly matched the energy emanating from her eyes. Her talisman shining brightly as ever, reacting to her will by granting her all of its power. It got so bright that it could burn the retinas of those who looked at her directly. Her bright golden eyes locked on to Hayate and the others

"Raikou Issen!!!!!" (_"Lightning flash") _She began, drawing her sword back "Plasma Zanbeeeeeerrr....!!!!!!!"

"No!!!!!! Fate-chan!!!!" Nanoha shouted as she flew in between Fate and the Wolkenritter

".**..**_**BREAKEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N Yikes! I sure would hate to end up on the receiving end of that. First off thanks to a RL friend of mine who doesn't want to be named (coward) for help in this chapter. Secondly...I'm sorry I'm sorry! I think I tortured Fate more times than even her mother did *sobs* (T-T) At least she almost killed Nanoha right? (^-^)b oh wait that's a bad thing =/ Well please hit the green link below and let me know what you think. I honestly want to know. As I said in previous chapters, it helps me with mistakes I might have made as well as lets me know "Hey people *are* reading this! yaaaay ^.^" Thanks once again in advance! _*bows*


	11. Unshakable Resolve

Chapter 10

~~ Unshakable Resolve ~~

**3/9 ?:?? Unknown location ~~**

Nanoha looked around her and found herself in what looked like a giant forest. Lost and confused she began to walk forward hoping that in some way she might find some sort of help or identifying mark. She saw some light that looked like it lead into a large clearing. She began to push harder through the brush and finally was enveloped in a while light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she was standing in a clearing. She looked around and then finally ahead of her. She looked as a Mauve haired woman sat there next to a giant preservation tank with a small figure inside.

"Precia Testarossa" Nanoha's eyes widened and shifted from the woman to the tank "then that means...!"

"White mage..." Precia looked up at Nanoha "I remember you"

"It really has been a while" Nanoha responded "Precia Testarossa..."

"You are the same age as _that thing_ right?" Precia looked Nanoha over "how old are you now?"

Nanoha bit back a response to how Precia referred to Fate "...16. We're finally in our first year of High School."

"I see...so 7 years have passed." Precia looked at the tank "7 years since then"

"Are you really her mother?" Nanoha began to walk up

Precia looked down from her elevated position at Nanoha's piercing stare "I remember...I said _no_ back then."

Nanoha's mind snapped as she rushed over the rest of the way and grabbed Precia's collar

"She...has _NEVER_ forgotten about you!" Nanoha screamed, anger in her voice "She even _DREAMS_ about you! EVERY SINGLE TIME!!!"

Precia sat quietly, unresponsive to what Nanoha was doing to her. The hard amethyst eyes never wavering, never breaking the lock on Nanoha's azure counterparts.

"How is she doing...?" Precia spoke up slowly "...that Fate..."

Nanoha was taken aback and released her grasp, unable to respond. Precia took her right hand and placed it on Nanoha's head as she started to read Nanoha's memories.

"_Friends_ huh?" Precia spoke as she continued to view everything "Interesting...and you have always acted like you don't desire anything." her voice becoming a little harder "You sure are good at clearing things up aren't you...Nanoha."

"...!" Nanoha couldn't respond. Everything Precia had said was true...so true that Nanoha couldn't even begin to deny it.

Precia pushed Nanoha away lightly and stared at her. Nanoha lowered her head, almost scared to make eye contact with the person who understood her seemingly better than she understood herself.

"Precia..."

"You really are one of a kind white mage." Precia broke the silence "You hide your desires for the sake of your friendship. I can only imagine how much pain _that thing_ must be suffering because of your indecisiveness..."

Nanoha looked up at Precia with a surprised looked in her eyes.

"Return to your world..." Precia stated her eyes softening a little bit

"Huh?" Nanoha stated confused

"Kill me..." Precia stated like it was the most natural thing in the world "and touch Fate with that hand."

Nanoha stood there, stunned, unable to process everything.

"You have that confidence don't you?" Precia continued "...that you are important to Fate."

"Why...?" Nanoha asked

"Your memory said so.." she answered "If you cant be satisfied with just that feeling..." her gaze hardened "After you have returned, with your hands stained with my blood..." a wicked grin formed on her face "Will you still be able to stay by _that thing's_ side forever?"

Nanoha stared, a tinge of anger gathering in her eyes

"Prove it" Precia challenged

Nanoha attempted to turn her hand into a fist when she realized she was holding something. She looked down and noticed Raising Heart in Excellion mode.

"You never..." Nanoha started "loved her, even just for a little bit?"

"It is none of my concern." Precia responded "That is a hole that only you can fill." her hard amethyst eyes beginning to burn itself into Nanoha's memory. "It is good if you can carry the burden white mage. You are ready for it aren't you?"

Nanoha pointed Raising Heart Excellion to Precia's throat

"...That's good" Precia stated "You have been such an interesting entertainment to me." She looks at Nanoha's eyes and for a moment...Nanoha saw the _real_ Precia Testarossa. The kind, gentle, proud, and caring mother that she once was. "Let me give you my first and last advice..."

Nanoha braced herself as she stabbed Precia with the Raising Heart

"Alicia and Fate aren't the same as me" Precia said as blood started to flow from her "However you and I are alike" her gaze never breaking from Nanoha's "That's why...if you hate me..." she smiled gently "...Take care of yourself..."

Nanoha opened her mouth and said something that only Precia could hear as a blinding white light began to illuminate everything...

**1:22 PM Time-Space Administration Bureau Warship "Asura" infirmary ~~**

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha mumbled as a tear strolled down her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the white ceiling. Her vision taking a little longer than normal to adjust. She tried to raise her hand to help shield from the light, but for some reason her body wouldn't follow her commands.

"Nanoha!!" Vita shouted as she, Shamal, and Zafira entered the room "You're awake!!!"

"You're being too loud Vita-chan" Shamal stated patting Vita's head "How are you Nanoha-chan?"

"If you were any louder you'd kill her with your voice" Signum joked as she walked into the room, followed by Chrono, Hayate, Yuuno, and Amy.

Nanoha chuckled weakly to herself and opened her mouth to say something, but only a soft raspy mutter escaped her lips

"Its alright you don't have to talk yet" The doctor said as he entered the room "Would you all please stand outside real fast while I check on her condition?"

After about 10 mins they were allowed back in to hear his diagnosis

"Your body is fine" he said looking at the paperwork on his hands "the doctors were very nice to you. You should also thank your friends here" He looks over at the crew "they have spent countless hours using whatever recovery magic they knew in order to enhance your body's healing." He looks back at Nanoha "I had to admit...I thought you weren't going to make it. You were bleeding everywhere, your linker core was on the verge of permanent damage, your intelligent device was almost unrepairable, and..." he looks at his report again "it seems like this isn't the first time you've been through something like this."

The others look around with mixed expression on their faces, as if wanting to forget the incident as quickly as possible.

"Had you not received the support and care of your friends here..." he continued "I would have told you that your life as a mage was over--that is if you ever regained consciousness. You would have been sitting in a wheelchair the rest of your life with barely even enough energy to feed yourself. Your body will feel heavy for the next couple of days as you relearn how to use it, other than that you should be ok."

"T...thank....you..." Nanoha said as she looked over at the rest of the crew

They all gathered around her and smiled then started talking and asking questions. Chrono stepped outside with the doctor to get some final details on Nanoha's situation.

"How long till she recovers completely?" Chrono asked

"If she doesn't use her magic at all, and if she doesn't strain herself..." the doctor looked inside "she should start acting normal in a couple days with a full recovery in about 2 weeks. All the healing you guys have been giving her has sped up her recovery, but that doesn't mean shes by any means ready to go on assignment."

"Thank you, Doctor" Chrono bowed as he re-entered the room.

Vita had given Nanoha a sip of water which allowed the brunette to speak more clearly.

"I'm sorry to have...worried you everyone" Nanoha said

"Nanoha-chan" Hayate and the Wolkenritter all knelt and bowed their heads before her bedside "We, as knights, would all like to thank you...for saving our lives."

"Hayate-chan..." Nanoha said as she tried to sit up "Arrrrgghhh.." she groaned as she forced her body to rise.

"Dont strain yourself Nanoha-chan" Yuuno rushed over to help support her

"Yuuno-kun its been a while" She smiled "what are you doing here?"

"I wonder if now would be a good time to tell everyone what I have found..." he looked at Chrono

Chrono nodded

"Alright" Yuuno started. "As you all know" he punched up a monitor "this talisman is called the 'Thunderbird'." he pointed at the image "It is an ancient Al Hazardian artifact. After much research and countless hours trying to interpret the language I managed to decipher at least a little what it might have been used for." He turned to the others who were all paying attention. "It seems that this was originally used as some kind of weapon. It is completely harmless by itself so it needs some kind of trigger to activate it. However, just like the Book of Darkness, its original programming has been altered, causing the program to run rampant. I don't think this one has a regeneration process but we can never be too sure."

"How come it looks different?" Amy spoke up, pointing to the picture

"What do you mean?"

"The talisman Fate-san was wearing had this little jade orb clutched under the bird's claws, yet this one doesn't"

"It might have been the alteration to it. I am not sure I will figure that out when I continue to do more research. I'm sorry. Any other questions so far?"

"What do you mean by 'trigger'?" Shamal asked

"Yeah" Nanoha jumped in "how come it didn't activate when I had it? It wasn't very long, yes, but it should have done _something _to me right?"

"Not necessarily" Yuuno adjusted his glasses "If my translations are correct, its trigger is strong emotion--like hate, love, jealousy, fear, or..."

"Domination." Crono finished "It seems that Fate wanted something...and it seems that _something_ is Nanoha."

"There is also one other note..." Yuuno's face turned grim.

"What is that?" Vita spoke up

"Everything I could find on the Thunderbird says that it has the ability to enhance its master's powers be it latent or active power...at a price."

"A price?" Zafira asked

"The life of its wielder."

Nanoha's eyes widened half in fear, half in surprise

"Eh?!" Chrono interrupted "You mean that thing is _killing _her?!"

"From what I understand" Yuuno continued "maximizing the user's powers takes a toll on their body--more specifically their linker core. As you all know, the linker core is a life-blood of a mage. Without it, magic can't be used, it is also linked to how our bodies naturally act physically. Basically, what I am trying to say is, the more she uses its power the more she'll waste away. So if she uses enough power at any one given time..." he trailed off

"No!" Nanoha spoke up, on the verge of tears "It's all my fault!" she began to cry "I never should have given it to her...it's all my fault...how could I have done something so horrible...Fate-chan..."

"Nanoha-chan" Shamal gently held Nanoha "It's not your fault...its ours for keeping this from you."

"I'm sorry Nanoha" Chrono spoke up "It is my fault, I asked the Wolkenritter to keep this all from you. I thought we could handle everything on our own. Dont worry, we are still able to finish this-"

"And Fate-chan is all alone somewhere, suffering, not knowing whats going on with her, not knowing she could die at any moment!!!!!" Nanoha screamed

". . ."

"Yuuno-san" Amy spoke up "Why did we hear the voice of Precia Testarossa?"

Nanoha gasped slightly at the sound of the name, memories of the dream flooding into her.

"That's true" Signum joined in "why would Testarossa's mother be involved with that thing?"

"Another piece of information that I found suggests that it has the ability to use the wielder's memories as a catalyst in order to activate its power, by force if necessary." Yuuno answered "I am not completely sure on any of this. My interpretations of the text might be wrong on some parts and there may still be yet other pieces of information that I have yet to discover. Since this is Al Hazard we are talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if all the documents were lost. We should be glad we have discovered _this_ much. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring up anymore useful information." Yuuno looked down

"That's alright Yuuno" Chrono stated "you gave us a lot. I'm sorry I pressed this much on you already."

"Yuuno-kun..." Nanoha finally spoke up again "is there any way at all to save Fate-chan?"

"If my theory is correct..." he began "she should start recovering once the talisman is removed or destroyed. However..." his face turned serious "this is a special Lost Logia, I could be completely wrong and she could die the moment its forcefully removed from her or when it gets destroyed. I am sorry but I will need to do more research."

"That will be difficult" Amy spoke up "I mean the energy level of her last attack registered as _SS+_. Everyone here individually are on or around _AAA_ rank with only Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan being about S rank. How are we possibly going to get close enough to take it from her when she has that much potential?"

"There's only one person here that Fate-chan might lower her guard to" Hayate answered "But I personally don't like the idea." she looked at Nanoha "Shes in no condition to be fighting for a while, and Fate-chan is running out of time. We cant afford to wait, yet we cant rush in half prepared either."

"I hate to admit it, but we have 3 options." Chrono stated "And I am in no favor for any of them"

Everyone turned to Chrono and waited for him to continue.

"First: We can ask Nanoha to get close enough to Fate and see if she can remove the talisman."

Some of the Wolkenritter grimaced at the idea of sending Nanoha back out when she was still recovering

"Second: We can use this" he pulled out a item that looked like a white card with a small diamond in the center.

"You cant be serious!" Hayate interrupted "That's the-"

"Yes" Chrono interjected "Its the Durandal." he holds it up to show everyone "It was supposed to be used to seal the Book of Darkness long ago. I've held on to it since then in case there was ever a time where we might need it again."

"We are _not_ using that!" Hayate almost shouted

"What's the third option?" Nanoha asked

". . ." Chrono stood silent for a moment. Everyone else in the room slowly coming to the realization of what he was about to say

"The third option is..." he said with a very serious expression "we kill her."

"WHAT?!?!!?" Nanoha screamed

"...using every means necessary we have even if..." he continued "even if we have to use the Arc-en-ciel"

_A/N The Arc-en-ciel is the Asura's primary weapon. It was used it A's to completely destroy the Book of Darkness core. Its a magical cannon that distorts the air around it. It has the power to annihilate everything up to hundreds of kilometers away. For those of you who want the short version of what it does: You don't want to use it :p_

"I cant believe I am hearing this!!" Nanoha shrieked "I cant believe you would even _suggest _that!!"

"I'm sorry..." Chrono stated "but I am looking out for the entire planet. If we cant handle this on our own, if the Administration gets word of this, they'll undoubtedly send more ships here to deal with the issue. Then even more people will get hurt, maybe even killed. And if worse comes to worse...they will fire their Arc-en-ciel's on the planet."

Everyone was at a loss for words.

"Believe me when I say I am still thinking of other methods. There has to be another way, but I just cant think right now. I am open to all suggestions..."

". . ."

"I guess this is it for now" Chrono said as he looked around the room. "Nanoha needs rest, and the rest of us could use a break. Thanks for the report Yuuno."

Everyone began to walk to the door

"I'll do it..." Nanoha said just above a whisper

The crew turned around

"I'll do it" Nanoha repeated "I'll save Fate-chan!"

"You cant do that in your condition!" Vita explained

"Shes right Nanoha-chan" Hayate added "besides we don't even know where she is"

"We'll let you save her Nanoha-chan" Shamal smiled and put Nanoha back "but first you have to rest while we find her."

"That's right!" Amy said "Dont worry about a thing! We'll find her for you and you can save her ok?" she gave a thumb's up

"So until then rest and regain your strength" Signum joined in.

"...Alright" Nanoha said laying back down "I'll leave it all to you guys"

"Rest well Nanoha-chan" Shamal said as she turned off the lights to the room and left.

~~ **2:48 PM Asura Conference Room ~~**

"I don't like this plan" Chrono stated as the group traveled from Nanoha's room to the conference table

"I don't either" Hayate agreed "we might end up having to go without Nanoha"

"Yes it would be better for her if she didn't have to battle Testarossa" Signum added

"But first we'll have to find her" Amy sighed "that's no easy task either"

"You were able to record the energy signatures during that last battle right?" Chrono asked

"Yeah why?"

"You could use that as a reference to help narrow down the signature and maybe get a lock somewhere."

"That would be nice if it worked out that way, if Fate-chan is using a barrier it will take even longer to find her."

We'll just have to help out manually then" Shamal stated

"Yeah we should continue our patrols" Zafira agreed

"What are the chances she'll go to school and attack there?" Hayate asked

"It would be best if no one went to school" Signum stated "It would be horrible to turn that place into a battleground"

"You just don't want to wear that uniform again don't you" Vita kidded

Signum just responded with a swift punch to the top of Vita's head.

"In any case we should start searching in any of the places Fate-chan might go" Yuuno spoke up

"You can use area search magic as well right Yuuno?" Chrono asked

"Yes I can"

"Good then we'll split up into 3 teams then. Vita, Shamal, and Zafira should take up Fate's house and the North-eastern section of the city. Yuuno, Hayate, and Signum can start at Nanoha's house and take the western section. Amy can monitor all blank spaces from here while I try to delay HQ with small reports."

"That's a good plan" Hayate nodded. "There is just one last thing we have to take care of."

Everyone looked at her

"What's that?" Vita questioned

"We still have to tell Nanoha's mother about all this." Hayate grimaced "She must be worried sick"

"Can I leave that to you Hayate?" Chrono asked

"I'll take care of it"

**~~ 4:57 PM Takamachi Residence ~~**

"Ah welcome Hayate-chan!" Momoko greeted with a smile "How are things going? Have you seen Nanoha? She hasn't been home for a few days."

Momoko led Hayate to the living room and offered some refreshments

"Thank you very much Momoko-san" Hayate bowed slightly as she sipped the tea

"So what brings you here today?"

"Its about Nanoha-chan" her face became serious

"...I always knew this day would come" Momoko put her cup down and looked at Hayate with a stern yet caring look in her eyes "I knew ever since she told me she was a mage. I had no right to stop her since this was her dream...but no matter what, I am still her mother. I still worry about her all the time, but all I can do, however, is pray that she's safe"

"Momoko-san..."

"Is she...still alive?" Momoko looked sternly and held her breath. She wanted to get the hardest question out there and over with as quickly as possible.

"Yes...shes alive and well"

"That's good news" Momoko smiled sighing lightly "How is she doing?"

"Shes recovering nicely, she should be released to come back home maybe tomorrow or the next day. The doctors just want to keep her overnight to make sure there isn't anything else wrong with her."

"Are you able to tell me what happened?" Her eyes softened, not wanting to pressure Hayate

"She got into a fight with Fate-chan over some complicated issues" Hayate began "it escalated on a magical level, in which Nanoha-chan saved my life...resulting in her ending up in the infirmary."

"Is Fate-chan still ok?"

"...We don't know." Hayate sighed "We couldn't find her after the battle-and we were very concerned about Nanoha, but I am sure Fate-chan is just fine. She isn't the type to get hurt that easily." Hayate thought back to the battle in which she even used her Ragnarok Breaker.

"What about yourself? You mentioned being involved in the conflict. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing well thank you. My injuries were nothing compared to Nanoha-chan's, but shes a lot tougher than I am too."

"That's good" Momoko sighed in relief "Ever since Valentine's day Nanoha has been energetic and been really active. It seems that its all thanks to Fate-chan. I would hate it if Nanoha lost someone that close to her..." she trailed off

"I promise I'll find her, and take care of Nanoha-chan" Hayate stood and bowed before Momoko "on my name as Mistress of the _Tome of the Night Sky"_

"Thank you Hayate-chan" Momoko smiled softly

"No" Hayate shook her head "Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan have done far more on my behalf. They saved my life once before, and Nanoha-chan did so once again. What I do now isn't even anywhere near what they have done for me. That's why" Hayate raised her head and looked Momoko in the eyes "I will do everything I can to protect them both. I promise you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N So, I wonder how Fate-chan is doing? I hope shes at least eating well ^.^ Chrono! I know you mean well, but wanting to kill her with the Arc-en-ciel?! Are you *nuts*?! I'll have to take him out back and beat some sense into him *grabs her magic wand*...or I can just leave that up to Amy. Now I know that this is a non-action chapter. I wanted this to be more of the "calm before the storm" And to make up for that...the next chapter will be the..."Service" chapter I promised you all back in what...chapter 4 was it? I know...I know...you guys have waited for it long enough *grins*  
_

_The "Book of Darkness" was the name given for the book after it went wild. The "Tome of the Night Sky" is its one true name. For you people who haven't seen A's yet...shame on you! Go watch it! jk jk XD But seriously...you should at least watch A's to fully understand some of the references I make ^.^  
_

_Oh right, the dream scene is my own little modified version of a scene from a doujin called "Thunderbird" (ironic ne?) which I dont own btw :p I found it fitting and I'll be noting back to it in the future that's why I placed it there. Anyway the usual ramblings ^.^ like it? hate it? please hit the green link below and tell me _*bows*


	12. Endless Night

_A/N __**STOP!!!! **__*holds up sign that she spent all night making* I would like to take this opportunity to give the following announcement *ahem* _

**This chapter is the *service* chapter. Meaning this chapter has almost ***_**nothing***_** I say again it has almost **_**NOTHING**_** to do with the main story. Besides! Its only them having a little..fun...anyway so. This is dedicated to the faithful readers and reviewers who have taken time out of their day to read and give me their thoughts on this story. I thank you very much for your time. Btw...there was an overwhelming number of votes for this chapter .  
**

*** * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * ***

*** * * * * ***

*** * * * ***

*** * * ***

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

_Give me 15 minutes of your time, and I'll give you one hell of a show...every time. ^.^ Well here it is...the "Service" chapter I promised you all...enjoy *rolls the intro scene* _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**~~ Endless Night ~~**

**3/12 Monday 8:40 PM Takamachi Residence ~~**

"Nanoha!" Momoko greeted at the door "Welcome home! How are you feeling? I've been worried sick!" she gave her daughter a big hug.

"I'm sorry to have worried you mom" Nanoha greeted with a smile "I'm home..."

"You must be tired, you should go ahead and get some rest. Tell me everything that happened in the morning ok?"

"Thanks mom..." Nanoha looked at Momoko with a quizzical look "Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah, a friend of mine called and asked if I could watch over their house tonight. I didn't want to leave you all alone, especially when I heard you were injured but..."

"I'll be fine mom" she gave her mother a hug "I'll be fine. Besides, if anything happens I am sure the others will come rushing to my aid"

"Alright Nanoha" Momoko sighed "Dont hesitate to call me if you need something ok? I'll see you in the morning"

Momoko gave Nanoha one last hug before she walked out the door. Nanoha in turn stretched her body and locked up the house

_I should get some rest... _her mind told her _the doctors said I should take the next couple of weeks easy so why not enjoy it?_

She went upstairs and sat at her desk while looking through her photo album.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha spoke to the album "where are you...?"

After a little while she got up and plopped on her bed. She didn't even bother changing from her uniform as the darkness of night slowly enveloped her consciousness...

~~ **3/13 Tuesday 12:07 AM Nanoha's Room ~~**

Nanoha lay in bed stirring slightly. She didn't know why, but something just clicked in her mind and slowly started to awaken her, almost as if something was calling...something she knew would disappear the moment the sun rose...She slowly opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. Her eyes adjusted to a figure sitting at her desk chair, watching her sleep. The soft moonlight reflecting lightly on the golden strands of hair as the wind gently carried it as it passed through the open window.

"Fate-chan...?" Nanoha called out breathlessly, her eyes widening.

The figure stood up and walked over to the bedside. Nanoha slowly sat up and looked up meeting their gaze.

"Good evening, Nanoha" Fate said as she knelt by the bedside "Do you have an answer for me?" she smiled

Nanoha jumped out of her bed and tackled Fate into a desperate hug.

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan, Fate-chan!!!" Nanoha said with a rising voice "Where have you been?" she asked, her voice starting to crack as tears began to form on her face "I missed you...Fate-chan."

"Its ok Nanoha" Fate gently stroked the Nanoha's hair "its ok...I'm here...I'm here"

They stayed like that for a while until Nanoha finally calmed down and slowly lifted herself off of Fate. They both slowly got up and sat on the bed, Nanoha not wanting to let go of Fate's hand in fear that it might disappear from her grasp once again.

"So Nanoha" Fate turned her head "Do you have an answer for me?" she smiled and repeated the question

"What about yourself Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked desperately "I want to know how _you_ feel for once..."

"Me?"

"Yes..." Nanoha lowered her head "I never took your feelings into account at all. I've just been going off on my own dragging you with me without even considering your side. I'm sorry for being so selfish and-"

In an instant Fate's hands were on either side of Nanoha's face, she leaned forward and pulled Nanoha towards her, pressing her lips desperately against the brunette's. Nanoha was caught off guard, her mind was in recoil, all thoughts had been whited out as adrenaline coursed through her body. Nanoha instinctively pulled away, half surprised leaving Fate sitting there, her hands floating where Nanoha's head was, and her cheeks flaming red. Nanoha's heart raced and could only stare at those burgundy eyes. In what seems like a life-time, but was in reality only a few seconds, she came to the realization she should have seen from a mile off.

_She doesn't hate me _her mind told her _she wants me._

Nanoha's eyes widened as this truth began to sink into her mind, her breathing shallowed as it continued to sink.

"Fate-chan…what-?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I just needed…and I couldn't stop myself. I…" she stopped and dropped her eyes, she was speaking very fast and her voice was quivering.

"Fate-chan, what is it? What's wrong?"

Fate was almost crying. There were tears forming in her eyes and Nanoha felt the wetness against her neck where Fate buried her face.

"…I just…just need you Nanoha...I just-"

"Fate-chan..."

Nanoha held Fate's hands as she pulled back slowly and looked over the blond's tear-streaked face, her eyes are still downcast.

Fate lifted her gaze to meet Nanoha's and the other could just see how wet those burgundy eyes were. Fate's lips were quivering as she looked at Nanoha with this desperate, needing expression on her face. She showed how much she needed Nanoha to want her. She looked so meek, so lost, that it was almost impossible for Nanoha to not do something--anything to comfort the shaking girl in front of her.

Nanoha sighed, half-exasperated by how childish Fate was being. She moved forward and pressed her lips to the blond's. The kiss was wonderful, as their lips met, and slowly parted, growing more passionate as Fate pushed Nanoha down gently, deeper into the bed. Her hand was on Nanoha's stomach, gently making circles with her fingers on the girl's skin as their kiss continued. Nanoha pressed up against Fate's lips tasting the salt from her tears as she did so. She broke the kiss and cupped both of Fate's cheeks and sighed contently.

Fate did not react in the passionate way she first kissed, she seemed quite taken aback, and pushed her lips back against Nanoha's almost tentatively.

"W-woah," Nanoha managed when Fate finally broke the kiss, smiling and a little overwhelmed.

"Did you like it?" Fate murmured, running a finger over Nanoha's cheek, looking deep into her Azure eyes. At Nanoha's nod, she moved forward for another, moving her hand down to run across the brunette's collarbone, her shoulder, and then, lightly, to her breast.

Nanoha's eyes flew open, the unfamiliar touch sending little shocks of feeling through her body, and she wriggled under the Fate's hand, murmuring softly to herself. In moments like this, you find your mind goes to autopilot. Or rather, all executive decision-making power the higher consciousness has is vetoed. Instead, you become almost completely hedonistic. Neither one of them were thinking now, their bodies have taken control, but the emotions coursing through them both made them feel so natural, so good that neither could bear to resist. Nanoha pressed against Fate as she pulled upright.

Fate gently push her back until she was against the headboard. Nanoha then molded to her like a glove, her hands are at the back of the blond's neck and running through her hair. Fate moved her arms about Nanoha's torso, drawing her closer. It was like she was meant for holding the brunette and Nanoha was made for kissing the blond. It was electric, but also smooth and warm and so, so comfortable.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha breathed as she pulled Fate's ear lobe between her lips, at the same time pushing her down on the bed.

Fate let out a squeak and then her breaths became very shallow as Nanoha continued rubbing her hands all over Fate's body. The first sensation was the slickness of the material of fate's outfit. The second was the feel of her skin as Nanoha's hand continued to explore. Fate thought she was going to die, the longer she felt Nanoha's body against hers, the way Nanoha's legs part and wrap around her own, the stronger the intensity became. The passion curled within her chest and having only lips as an outlet is not even close to being enough.

They were both panting very hard as Fate rolled over switching their positions. She watched as Nanoha's chest rose and fell rapidly and could feel the brunette's breasts pressed hard against her own. Fate then reached a hand around from around Nanoha's back to rub first at her side and then creep up to her right cloth-covered breast. Nanoha moaned into Fate's mouth, sighing and sucking on her upper lip. Fate then ran the same hand down to where her shirt buttons at her navel and begin, gently, to unbutton them. Fate stopped kissing her for a moment, and use both hands to do this. Nanoha's head tilted slightly to one side, her brows raised slightly and her mouth open, still softly panting. Fate felt nothing but desire and tenderness for her in that moment, and saw more of the same reflected in those deep blue eyes.

_I want her to look at me like that forever and ever _Fate's mind thought. as she finished unbuttoning Nanoha's shirt.

"Is it ok Nanoha?" Fate asked gently

"Yes.." Nanoha looked up at her "yes...Fate-chan"

Fate then parted the front of her shirt, revealing the bare skin and pink satin lingerie, and then laid her hand flat against it, taking up a smooth motion, gliding it over her skin.

"That's nice" Nanoha whispered

Fate placed the fingertips of both hands on Nanoha's collarbone, and began to trace the front of her body, curving around her delightful bosom and resting at the curve of her sides and waist feeling the heat radiating off her skin. Nanoha must have as well, as she fumbled at the collar of Fate's shirt, pulling at the buttons feverishly. Nanoha couldn't concentrate at all since Fate was too busy covering her throat and exposed collarbone with tiny kisses. After a while she pushed Fate's shirt open and off her shoulders and bunched it at her back binding her elbows. Fate leaned up and finally removed it the rest of the way and tossing it aside, now standing only in her dark pants and bra.

Nanoha's eyes are very wide. They seemed to be absorbing everything about Fate in. She just looked so beautiful against the moonlight. The Thunderbird talisman hanging from her neck, reflecting the gentle light that came in through Nanoha's window. Nanoha found her hands slowly move towards the button of Fate's pants. Fate chuckled a little at this and let Nanoha's hands continue. The dark pants were dropped revealing a matching set of black lingerie.

"Dont you ever wear anything other than _black?_" Nanoha teasingly asked

"Its my favorite color" she displayed it proudly "Is there anything wrong~?"

"No, it just..." Nanoha started "looks so stunning..."

Fate tossed her talisman aside and looked at Nanoha once again. The protective drive she felt for Nanoha, sitting there all vulnerable with her shirt open, was just too powerful. Fate leaned in and kissed her softly, lightly, before trailing those kisses down her throat, over the swell of her breasts, across her soft stomach to the waistband of Nanoha's skirt. Fate stopped her action when she noticed a small line that went across Nanoha's body. Her eyes opened wide when she realized what it was.

_This is the scar from that incident with Vita so long ago_ her mind told her. She lowered her head and started kissing it lightly

"I'm sorry Nanoha..." she whispered lightly

"For what Fate-chan?" Nanoha slowly stroked Fate's hair

"That I couldn't protect you last time..."

"Its ok...just protect me from now on alright?"

"I promise...if you promise to give yourself to me."

"Fate-chan...I-ah!"

Fate's hands once again started to travel all over Nanoha's skin, stroking the softness and running over her skirt to her knees. Nanoha's legs came closer together, spread only fractionally now. Fate dipped first one hand, and then the other beneath the hem on either leg, running up her thigh ever so gingerly. Nanoha shifted her hips a little and legs widened, just enough to let Fate know it is all right for to continue. Fate's hands worked their way up the skirt and outer thigh, all the way to the top of the stockings. She drew one down, and then the other, rolling them at the toes and pulling them off clean. Her hands went back on Nanoha's thighs, pushing the skirt higher up her legs. She slid her palms up the inner thighs, feeling the muscles there react to her touch. Fate then drew the waistline of her lingerie off Nanoha's hips, who raised herself a little to aid the process along. Beneath her "innocent girl" exterior, she's been wearing scarlet red lace! Fate grinned roguishly at the revelation.

"So I see you _do_ have interesting items" Fate couldn't help but commenting

"B-baka..." Nanoha responded blushing a deep shade of red.

Nanoha widened herself further, allowing Fate to come closer, and work her hands back to the lace, trailing her fingers up the thighs and between Nanoha's legs. It is the supreme aphrodisiac – the scent of her body and the touch of her hair was so intoxicating that Fate could barely control herself. Nanoha reached up at Fate and unclasped the black bra, allowing the blond's breasts to hang freely as Nanoha lifted her head and began playing with them.

"Hnn...Nanoha...that's-"

"That's not fair..." Nanoha smirked as she said Fate's line "and you are right Fate-chan. It isn't fair if I am the only one enjoying" Nanoha said as she started to lick.

Nanoha then began to nurse quietly, softly sucking, causing Fate to sigh heavily and bring her hands down and effectively getting rid of her skirt before bringing it back up between Nanoha's legs, rubbing hard and feeling her way into her body. When Fate's long fingers found their mark, Nanoha's jaw dropped and she clung to Fate. With her fingers still inside, Fate carefully rotated their bodies and better positioned Nanoha, who, instinctively, pulled her legs back, grasping behind the knees, as Fate continued to massage deep inside her "no-no" place. Fate pushed her fingers deeper still, and, leaned forward and pressed her lips to the area just above her fingers, gently wrapping her tongue around it and pulling lightly with her lips.

After a few moments Fate began licking her way slowly up Nanoha's body till their lips met and their tongues started battling for superiority. Fate released Nanoha's lips after a while and continued her work with a large grin on her face. Nanoha's head fell back onto the mattress and she groaned at what Fate was doing to her body. A steady tingling sensation, a deep warmth, was growing between her legs. Her breathing was coming quicker, and her heart pounded so much she almost couldn't hear anything else. She winced when Fate took her thumb and index finger to the little area her lips were previously and pulled lightly. Her back arched off the bed and cried out. Her body was trembling, and sweat rolled down the side of her face, but Fate didn't stop. And, when she could no longer hold her legs up, her fingers let loose and gripped the sheets tightly, clenching her fists.

"Hmmm~~~" Fate grinned evilly "reaching your limit already~~?"

"Y-you...are so...m-mean" Nanoha gasped in between breaths

"What was that~?" Fate playfully asked as she pushed her fingers even deeper causing Nanoha to moan louder and grip the sheets harder. "I couldn't understand you ^.^"

Nanoha's head shot up, she nearly screamed, as Fate continued. Fate could feel Nanoha's body contract, gripping her fingers like a velvet glove every time she went to withdraw them. Nanoha cried out continuously, begging her to stop, but at the same time moaning loudly at the pleasure she was being given. It was quickly becoming more stimulation than she could take, more than she'd ever had. Nanoha rolled her hips once, twice, and then several spasms passed through, she had stopped her breathing for a moment, a sharp inhalation had occurred and was released as a slow sigh of relief. Her twitching subsided as she came down from her carnal high. She was twitching and moaning, tears forming in her eyes. Fate continued to stimulate her, but when she knew Nanoha couldn't take any more, the feverish activity of her hands slowly ebbed, until at last it stopped altogether.

"Looks like you enjoyed it~~" Fate said licking her fingers

Nanoha closed her eyes and started to calm down her breathing, her heart still racing. She opened her eyes and looked at Fate with a very content-no very happy smile on her face. She rose and met Fate in a slow, sweet embrace. Her arms about the blond's neck, Fate's around Nanoha's body, their lips meeting gently and lovingly.

"Fate-chan..."

"Nanoha..."

The two continued to stare at each other and smile, slowly allowing sleep to overtake them....

**~~ 7:35 AM Nanoha's room ~~**

~La la la la la la-la~

The sound of a J-pop tune once again broke the silence of the early morning. A sleepy hand moved under the covers slowly looking for the source of the disturbance. So very slowly the item in question gets pushed out from under the bedsheets and plopped on the floor. The hand soon followed it and turned off the cellphone then retracted it under the covers. It was then that Takamachi, Nanoha sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched a little and looked around her room, her memory from last night finally catching up to her. She looked to her bedside but couldn't see any evidence of that memory.

"Fate-chan?" She gasped as began to scan the area. "Where are you?"

She jumped off her bed and ran into the bathroom "Fate-chan!", when she didn't notice anyone she ran downstairs into the kitchen "Fate-chan!!" she almost screamed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw one Fate Testarossa in her kitchen, hair tied back, apron over her school uniform, cooking breakfast

"Ah, good morning" she said "breakfast is ready"

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha slowly walked over and reached out her hand

Fate grabbed the extended hand and led Nanoha to the table.

"So" she began "do you have an answer for me?"

"Huh?" Nanoha looked up in surprise "Fate-chan I-I...don't know" she looked down

"Why not, Nanoha?! _WHY?!" _Fate slammed her hands on the table on the verge of tears

"You...you just aren't the same anymore, Fate-chan..."

"I see..." Fate looked crestfallen. "At the very least, enjoy your meal..." she said as she slowly started to head for the door "consider all this...my White Day present for you"

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called "I--"

Fate interrupted her by throwing Bardiche into Nanoha's lap

"When you finally have an answer..." she turned around "come find me. Until then..." she looked over her shoulder so Nanoha could see her glowing yellow eyes "I'll prepare everything..."

Nanoha's eyes widened in fear, her body suddenly felt like it was being crushed "Fate-chan?" she stood up and took two steps towards Fate.

"Before I completely lose myself again..." Fate looked down on the floor and almost whispered, tears visibly dropping from her eyes "I want you to know" she looked up at Nanoha with a sad, lost, and desperate look "...THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THE ONE I LOVED! I'LL NEVER LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU! _***EVER!***_ REMEMBER THAT!!" she declared at the top of her lungs. She then caught her breath and opened the door to leave, gritting her teeth as she wiped her tears away.

"I...I..." Nanoha was caught speechless--or rather stunned at the sudden outburst confession.

"Good day to you...Takamachi-san" Fate bowed as she left the house closing the door her.

Nanoha dropped to her knees as her heart was crushed once more and tears streamed down her face

"Fate-chan..."

* * *

_A/N Hoo boy, I am never going to hear the end of this one I take it. It felt really...really...*really* strange writing this XD *ahem* Well this concludes the *Service* chapter/episode/whatever I hope you guys...erm...enjoyed it? Eheheh ^^; I wasn't quite sure as to how...whats the word for it..."detailed" and "lengthy" I guess are the words I am looking for, I should have gone with this scene. Maybe in a future fic I'll like make it 4 chapters long or something. Oh well I hope this was worth it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks again!!! orz_


	13. Rise, Thunderbird!

_A/N Well thank you very much for the long time support. This story has hit a hundred reviews *cheers* I am glad you all are supporting the story and please continue to do so *bows* Oh yeah, the last chapter was the Official chapter 11, what I meant by it having very little to do with the story was the fact that...well, there wasn't really much of the overall storyline plot aside from the beginning and ending of it. Everything in the middle just...happened. I mean the story plot wouldn't really change much whether they just sat together all night and watched a movie, or played Othello, or told horror stories, or did what I described. That is why I said it had almost nothing to do with the main story. I hope that makes sense x.x;; With that, lets begin ^.^  
_

_- - - - - - - - - - -  
_

Chapter 12

~~ Rise, Thunderbird! ~~

**3/13 Tuesday 1:45 PM Warship "Asura" ~~**

"Argh!!!" Amy slammed her hands onto the control panel, frustrated "I cant get _anything_!!!"

"No luck huh?" Vita asked as she and the rest of the Wolkenritter entered the bridge

"Nothing at all" *sigh*

"If we only had something...anything...of hers we could possibly get some kind of signal" Chrono stated

"There was nothing in her house" Shamal spoke up "Nothing of hers that could at least give some indication of where she might be"

"There was nothing on our end either" Hayate reported

"Nothing came up on my area search" Yuuno added

"The planet is just too huge" Signum complained "Testarossa could be anywhere..."

The crew sighed sighed in unison as all their efforts thus far have failed in locating their friend. The sound of the bridge door opening broke the moment and they all turned in unison to look at Nanoha, who had a rather depressed look on her face.

"I know where she is..."

"You do?!" Amy asked

"Where?" Crono followed up.

Nanoha held out Bardiche.

"How did you get that?" Hayate asked

"She gave it to me." Nanoha looked at the device "She wants me to find her." she gripped it "She wants me to...answer her."

"Nanoha-chan..."

"Let me borrow him" Crono spoke up "I'll start locating Fate's position."

Nanoha gave Bardiche over to Crono as Amy walked up to her. "Come with me. I have to show you something."

**~~ 2:14 PM Engineering Bay ~~**

They walked over to the engineering lab where Raising Heart was being modified. Nanoha looked through the window and bowed slightly

"I'm sorry...Raising Heart."

"Nanoha-san?" Amy called out to her "Over here."

They both went inside and stood before all the monitors that surrounded the device.

"After that last battle, Raising Heart had received incredible damage" Amy began "however, that wasn't the only thing she received." Amy pushed some buttons on the monitor and opened up a new screen. "She analyzed the records of the battle and began to scout new information for a potential upgrade."

"Upgrade?"

"Yes, it seems that she wants to become even stronger just as she did the first time. You remember when you first fought the Wolkenritter right? She and Bardiche demanded to have the cartridge system loaded into their main programming. This time is no different. She and Yuuno have been doing lots of research on an old system that was lost back in the days of Al Hazard because she believes that the only way to defeat an overwhelming power is by using a source of even _greater_ power." she sighed "Like master, like device..." she looked at Nanoha sternly "If this doesn't work then all will be lost. This new _Blaster_ system should combine with your own energy weapons and defenses. Together they will become more powerful than any other unit level weapon the TSAB has ever made."

"Blaster system?"

"Just as the Thunderbird talisman is able to enhance Fate's powers, so too will this Blaster system enhance yours. The main problem is, they have the exact same effect."

"You mean that if I use it too much I will die as well."

"That is correct. As of now its completely uncharted territory. We haven't even been able to do any tests, the configurations were finished only this morning. As far as I know, there are 3 levels to this new system: the Green level--or as we call it _Blaster 1_, will give you a large amount of power. It should be somewhat safe judging from our calculations, but then again we haven't tested any of this so we cant say for sure. The second Yellow level, or _Blaster 2_, will double the previous blaster's power. That sounds good and all but that will also double the strain it has on your body and linker core so be careful when you use it. And now..." she looks at Nanoha seriously "I was told not to tell you about this one...and I completely agree with everyone, but I thought it would be better for you to know and be prepared instead of finding out on accident and suffering even more consequences..."

"What is it?"

"The Red level...or _Blaster 3..._in your current condition you shouldn't even think about using this. This level will enhance your power even _more _significantly from what it usually is--roughly double the amount of the second blaster. That being said, the strain will be too much for your body to bear in this current condition. If you use it...you will most surely die. "

Nanoha looked at her device "Are you sure about this Raising Heart?"

_**"Yes, My master."**_

"No one wants you to use this, Nanoha-san" Amy continued "But I agreed with Raising Heart. This is the only way you can match Fate-san's power right now. I don't want either one of you to die, but there doesn't seem to be any other way. I am sorry Nanoha-san" she bowed "I wish there was more I could do..."

_**"Believe in me, master"**_

"Its ok Amy-san." she hugged the trembling girl "And I do Raising Heart...I do."

Just then a monitor opened with Crono on the screen.

"We found her! Everyone please come to the bridge right away!"

**~~ 2:47 PM Bridge ~~**

"Everyone here?" Crono looked around "Good. Now, with the information we have been given by Bardiche, we have been able to find Fate's location." he pointed to the monitor behind him

"Isn't that--" Nanoha started

"Yes, its the Garden of Time" Crono answered "It seems that Fate recreated it after we destroyed it during the _Precia Testarossa_ incident."

"So shes following her mother's footsteps and making a last stand there huh?" Signum deduced

"We are not sure yet" Yuuno answered "but why here? Why try to reenact what happened so many years ago?"

"...!" It finally hit Nanoha "NO!" she yelled out causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked

"She's planning on dying there!" Nanoha looked at the monitor in fear "...and she wants me to kill her..." she looks down. "that's why she gave me Bardiche...that's why she allowed him to give us the location of the garden...that's why she wants me to find her..." she said in between sobs. "and that's why...she chose the Garden of time--the same place her mother passed on--to be her grave..."

"What makes you think she wants you to kill her?" Hayate asked the question half the people were thinking. "We should just be able to remove the talisman and--"

"No" Nanoha shook her head "She took it off herself last night...but in the morning she was still the same. It seemed like it didn't matter if she had it on her or not, as long as it is connected to her...she will never be the same Fate-chan we once knew."

"Fate visited you last night?!" Crono couldn't hold back his surprise "why didn't you call us?!"

"I'm sorry...I thought she had finally come back on her own and--"

"Dont worry Nanoha-chan" Shamal gave the crying girl a hug "we will do everything in our power to make sure that she gets rescued."

"We've already set course for the Garden of Time" Amy spoke up, breaking the tension "We'll be there by tomorrow. Everyone please get ready and rest until then."

"I want everyone back here in a few hours for a briefing before we go out. Yuuno. Signum. I will need both of you to help plan out a strategy for our attack, depending on the situation that arises, we might need multiple plans."

The crew scattered into their own vices. Nanoha herself went back to the engineering bay and stood in front of Raising Heart. Although no words were said between the two, an aura of understanding could be felt as both master and device knew that they were going to once again reenact a long time battle with an old friend.

"Nanoha-chan" Hayate walked up to her "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm doing fine, sorry to worry you."

"If possible...I would like you not to participate in this battle." She looked at Nanoha with concern "But you wouldn't listen if I said something like that right?"

"I'm sorry..." Nanoha looked serious "I promised her mother."

"Fate-chan's mother?"

The dream she had flashing back through Nanoha's mind. The last thing she told Precia Testarossa... "Yes, I promised her something and I intend to see it through."

Hayate smiled "Well, then there is nothing else to talk about. We'll support you to the end Nanoha-chan"

"Thank you, Hayate-chan"

"Come on, lets go. We have to get lots of other things ready before we charge in there."

~~ 7**:14 PM Conference Room~~**

"Alright everyone" Crono began "let's go over the outline of the Garden of time." Several monitors pop up behind him showing different outlines and schematics "These are the latest images from the scout probes we sent ahead, as you can see the outline is pretty much similar to the last Garden." he points to different sections "Right now the place doesn't seem heavily guarded however there is a strong barrier protecting the place, preventing us from just teleporting to Fate's location."

"So how do we get in?" Shamal asked

"We blast our way in"

"You aren't considering using the _Arc-an-ciel _on it are you?" Hayate countered

"No, but if we do fire at this section" he pressed some buttons on the monitor and the images zoomed in on a small area of the Garden "it should weaken the barrier in that area just enough for us to teleport in. The only problem is, the effect wont last long. So those who are in will be left without reinforcements until we are able to recharge the weapons and fire again."

"How long for the recharge?" Nanoha spoke up

"I would say about 120 minutes per shot since we are going to try to fire a smaller version of the _Arc-an-ciel _ without actually using the main barrel, so we'll have to reroute power through other areas. At the same time we cant leave the ship defenseless, so overloading a few of our side cannons will be our only option." Amy answered

"How much time will we have between firing and the gate closing?" Zafira brought up the next question

"I would say about 6 to 10 minutes" Signum replied "that's only enough time for us to teleport there safely"

"On top of that" Crono added "once you are there the barrier will cut off communications until the next firing." he grimaced "So once we all get there...we are on our own."

"I'm sorry" Amy added "this is the only thing we can do without alerting other TSAB ships to our position. If they get notified we may be forced to withdraw and lose our one and only chance to save Fate-san"

"So this is it" Signum stated "its all or nothing now. We cant afford to make any mistakes...Testarossa will be expecting us."

"I hope you are all ready for this" Crono started again "this is Fate we are dealing with. She won't go down that easily."

The Wolkenritter murmured amongst themselves as they recalled the last battle they had with Fate.

"Don't worry everyone" Nanoha spoke up "I will be with you all this time. I wont fail, I promise..."

The Wolkenritter glanced at each other silently, knowing full well that this...might be a bad idea.

"Everyone get some rest and do final checks on your gear" Crono patted Nanoha's shoulder "We will arrive and begin our operation tomorrow."

"Hai!"

~~ **11:42 PM Nanoha's Quarters ~~**

_Wait for me Fate-chan _her mind thought out as she stood next to her window gazing out into the dimensional seas _Wait for me...I will come rescue you. I will protect you...just like I promised your mother._

_**"Master"**_ Raising Heart spoke up

"I know, Raising Heart" she turned around "I just wanted to send Fate-chan a message before I went to bed." she plopped on her bed and snuggled under the covers "Good night, Raising Heart...Bardiche..."

_**"Rest well, my Master"**_ Raising Heart responded

_**"Good night, Sir"**_ Bardiche added

~~ **3/14 Wednesday 10:47 AM Bridge ~~**

"Alright everyone" Amy spoke up "This is it! Please stand on the 3 teleporter modules over there and be ready for transport."

The entire crew split off into 3 groups as the monitor in front of them showed the newly reconstructed Garden of time

"It looks exactly like the last one" Nanoha said with amazement

"Yeah, hopefully the inside is the same too" Yuuno added

"It should be like the reports said" Crono responded "unless Fate knew that and changed it again to throw us off..."

"No time for hesitations now!" Signum called out "Be ready, Testarossa! We're coming to knock some sense into you!"

"We've locked on to the target zone!" Amy said as she continued to type away at the keyboard "All right...FIRE!"

She pressed a button and a large ball of energy started forming on the starboard (right) side of the ship. Several red warning monitors popped up as the cannon began to overload.

"Just a little more" Amy prayed "there!" she shouted when it fired.

The mass of energy flew from the Asura onto the upper right section of the Garden and dissipated when it came in contact with the barrier.

"Activating Teleportation!" green light started to engulf the crew "Good luck everyone!"

~~** 10:52 AM Garden of Time ~~**

"Looks like we made it" Nanoha spoke up as the light disseminated. "Is everyone ok?" she looked around and was greeted with responses. "Let's head to Fate-chan!"

Almost as if they were expected at that exact moment, the door at the end of the hallway opened. The crew ran in to the next room and raised their guard as several enemy guardians, almost exactly similar to the ones they fought before, began to engage them.

"Here's the welcome party!" Crono shouted out as he dodged a swing aimed at his shoulder "The battle will only get fiercer from here! Everyone go! I'll stay behind and secure our exit!"

"What? You cant be serious!" Nanoha called out "You cant stay by your--"

"Watch it!" Signum tackled Nanoha saving her from being cleaved "He's right we HAVE to move on!"

"But-!"

"I'll stay with him! Get going!" Zafira shouted

"Be ready for us!" Hayate instructed "We might be coming back in full retreat"

"Leave it to us!" Yuuno assured as he flew to guard Crono's back "We'll beat them just like we did last time!"

The advanced group began to run through the halls deeper and deeper into the garden. The sounds of battle from the entrance slowly fading away.

"I hope they are ok" Shamal caught her breath

"We should take a break" Nanoha suggested

"Dont rest too long..." Signum poised her sword "because here they come again!"

A new wave of enemies started to descend upon them. Everyone scattered and resumed battle

"Laevantine!" Signum shouted

_**"Schlangenform" **_(Snake Form)

Signum swung her sword and struck at 3 of the enemies barring their way out. Hayate followed through firing several small beams to keep the enemy at bay, while Shamal picked up the rear activating barriers to stop oncoming attacks. Vita followed Signum and continued to slam her way through the barricade, her hammer laying waste to all the empty suits of armor. Nanoha stayed near Shamal and continued to fire Axel Shooters in an attempt to keep distance between them and the seemingly endless amount of enemies.

"Watch it!" Signum yelled as a stray shot flew towards Nanoha "Gaah!!!" she winced in pain as she jumped in front of it blocking it from hitting Nanoha.

"Signum!" the crew cried in unison

"Are you ok?!" Shamal asked pulling the item lodged in Signum's side and casting a healing spell

"This isn't good" Hayate deduced "at this rate they'll get all of us." she looked at Vita "Vita! Take Nanoha-chan and GO!"

"Eh?!" Nanoha looked shocked "No, I'm staying with you!"

"Vita! NOW!" Hayate ordered

"Eisen!"

_**"Explosion!" **_

Vita swung her hammer and blasted her way to the door, dragging a shaken and unwilling Nanoha with her

"Vita-chan! We have to go back!" Nanoha protested

"No! We can't abandon our objective now!"

"But!"

"They will be fine, Nanoha"

"But Signum is injured!"

"Signum is more durable than I am. She'll be fine."

They stopped for a moment as they looked at the last long hallway leading to another set of doors that ended into the Garden's main hall.

"This is it..." Vita spoke after a bit "just past here and we'll be in the main hall. Fate will be waiting for us there"

Nanoha braced herself and took a step forwards. As if it were set as a trap, a large thick wall fell behind them, trapping them into this hallway. The two of them looked back at it and then turned back around at the sound of more noise.

"Not good!" Vita exclaimed "The other door is closing! Lets go!"

"Right!"

Both of them charged as quickly as they could to the other end of the hallway, unfortunately there were even more suits of armor blocking their path.

"Out of the way!!!" Vita screamed

_**"Gigantform!"**_

Vita started smashing enemy after enemy with Eisen's new form. She didn't even care if she was hitting anything or not, all she wanted to do was to be able to make it to the other side of the closing door. Her hopes, sadly, were shattered as one of the enemy armors manged to plow into her, stopping her advance

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha called out after shooting the said enemy with a beam. "Are you ok?"

"We're not going to make it!" Vita looked at the door which was about to close "Face me and put up your strongest barrier!"

"Eh?"

"JUST DO IT!!!"

_**"Protection Powered"**_ Raising Heart called out as a giant shield formed in front of Nanoha

"Tödliche Strafe!!!!!" Vita shouted as she drew her hammer back and slammed it with full force into Nanoha's barrier.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Nanoha screamed in confusion as all of a sudden she was knocked off her feet and pushed literally all the way to the other side of the closing door. She skidded to a halt just beyond the door and got up to her feet. She started to run back.

"Go!" Vita yelled "Take care of Fate!"

"Vita-chan!!" Nanoha yelled out as the door began to reach its end. She could see the enemies slowly closing in on the Hammer Knight

"I wont fail you again. I'll definitely protect you this time..."

"Come on! You cant do this! Vita-chan!"

"I'll see you around" a small grin formed on Vita's face "...Takamachi, _Nantoka"_

"...!" Nanoha gasped as the door finally closed and sealed Vita inside. Nanoha dropped to her knees in despair. She was all alone now. Her friends...all whom which she drew her strength from were no longer by her side. She was alone...and it sent a cold feeling through her body unlike anything shes ever felt before.

~~~~ **Main Hall ~~~~**

Fate Testarossa sat upon her throne quietly with her eyes never leaving the door in front of her. She sat there, waiting...patiently...silently. Her very essence seemed to have come to a halt. If people were to see her now, they would think she was a beautiful lifeless doll painted on the throne she sat upon, waiting for someone or something to make her move. The talisman on her neck reflecting the light of the candles that lit up this large room. The small jade orb it clutched creating a powerful yet gentle looking aura around her, it would almost seem as if you were staring at Precia Testarossa herself. The door finally exploded and dust flew into the open space between them. She didn't even blink as the shadow of a person formed among the dust cloud as it slowly cleared and began to settle.

"At last..." Fate slowly rose from her seat

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha called as she stood looking up at her dear friend. She steeled herself and tried to look strong despite being all alone in a battle she knows she has no advantage in.

"Welcome..." Fate bowed slightly then raised her head. Bardiche flew out of Nanoha's pocket and into Fate's hand. The blond's barrier jacket formed around her body and Bardiche automatically switched into Zanber form. "I am your host, Fate Testarossa." she pointed Bardiche Zanber at Nanoha as if to warrant a duel. "The Thunderbird..."

* * *

_A/N Yaaaaay its almost time for the FINAL SHOWDOWN! I am so sorry this chapter took a bit longer than all the others but...Its almost over! Those of you who have been wanting to know how the story ends will know it soon. __Well...at least as soon as I figure out how this should end hehehe! Ok, ok...I promise. I will make one of them die how's that? ^.^ For those of you wondering why I used "Nantoka" was to go back to that one scene back in A's where Vita didn't know her name and sorta made fun of it. It was to show a "final goodbye" I guess is the best way to put it. The green link is below. Thanks once again for all your support! *bows*_


	14. Final Chapter

_A/N In Japan, Valentine's Day is observed by females who present chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade), usually to a male, as an expression of love. The handmade chocolate is usually preferred by the receiver, because it is a sign that the receiving male is the girl's "only one". On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a honmei-choko (__本命チョコ__?, "chocolate of love") or giri-choko (__義理チョコ__?, "courtesy chocolate") on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive. Traditionally, popular White Day gifts are cookies, jewellery, white chocolate, and marshmallows. Sometimes the term sanbai gaeshi (__三倍返し__?, literally, "thrice the return") is used to describe the generally recited rule that the return gift should be two to three times the cost of the Valentine's gift._

_Just a little tidbit on the whole thing. Now I bet some of you are going "Oh so THAT'S why you planned it out in this time frame!" hehehe. I am sure lots of you were expecting it already, but i bet there were some that are finally understanding it ^.^ without further delay...the next chapter. *rolls intro scene*_

* * *

Final Chapter

~~ White Day ~~

* * *

_"Alicia and Fate aren't the same as me" Precia said as blood started to flow from her "However you and I are alike" her gaze never breaking from Nanoha's "That's why...if you hate me..." she smiled gently "...Take care of yourself..."_

_"If that is true...then your words betray you." Nanoha smiled back a little bit "I love Fate-chan, and if we truly are the same, deep down you love her too. I will rescue her and protect her from everything. You have my word on that...Precia Testarossa..."_

**3/14 ??:?? Garden of Time Main Hall ~~**

Nanoha and Fate stared at each other in silent agreement. Fate got into a Kendo ready stance while Nanoha raised Raising Heart Excellion and assumed a crouched attack position. The distance between them wass about five meters and although Nanoha has a slight advantage in reach, however in the face of Fate's blazing speed, five meters was nothing...

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha spoke up "I don't want to fight you like this"

Fate grinned "Then die..." she charged full speed and raised her sword above her head in an attempt to cleave Nanoha in two.

"Whoa!" Nanoha inadvertently yelled out as she dodged to the side _"She is serious this time" _her mind told her _"I've never seen her this fast before."_ "Axel Shooter!" she yelled as she rolled to her feet. "Go!" she pointed as multiple orbs started flying towards Fate.

"Keh" Fate bit down as she continued her charge deflecting the pink energy orbs heading right for her.

Nanoha knew that her advantage was in Mid to Long range combat while Fate was Close to Mid range combat. She understood that she wont stand a chance unless shes at least on even grounds and tried to increase the distance to at least Mid level, but Fate's advance is making it more and more difficult.

"Haaaaa!" Fate continues to charge at a speed that exceeds her previous sonic moves. If her sonics then broke sound barriers, her charges now were exceeding light, forcing Nanoha to use most of her power to boost her own speed in order to barely dodge out of the way of Fate's relentless assaults.

"Grrr.." Nanoha mentally beat herself a little for being pulled into Fate's battle speed _"I wont beat her like this. I have to level the playing field"_

**"Snipe Shot"** Raising Heart called out as Nanoha fired two incredibly accurate missiles at the image of light that was heading all around and then towards her.

"Explode!" Nanoha commanded as the two energy obs shattered into smaller orbs similar to a cluster bomb. _"It may not be powerful" _she thought _"but it should slow her down at least to let me get a clear shot in_."

"...!" Fate's light breaking rush was stopped as she collided with the seemingly solid wall of pink orbs. "Impressive" she couldn't help but stating and grinned up at the retreating Nanoha "Most impressive...." she charged again "However...its still _not _enough!!!!" _"What the hell are you doing Nanoha?" _she mentally thought "_This isn't the same Nanoha I fought back when we were nine."_

_"Good!" _Nanoha grinned to herself _"I can get a clear shot from this distance..."_ "Cross-fire..." she pointed her hand towards Fate as several charged orbs formed around it "_Shooooot!"_

Fate stood there, not even trying to dodge the oncoming projectiles. Instead she heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She raised the sword over her left shoulder and then sliced horizontally and dispelling Nanoha's attack in a single sweep. Nanoha's eyes opened wider in shock as she realized what had just happened. Fate's red eyes narrow as she glared angrily at Nanoha as if she was being toyed with. Nanoha took a couple steps back as she felt Fate's killer aura expand even more so.

"What is wrong with you, Nanoha..." It was more of a statement than a question. She steped forward as Nanoha steped back almost in fear, maintaining their distance. "Are you telling me you can defeat me with low level tricks and cheap attacks?!" The Jade gem that the talisman is clutching shineed even brighter as if to show Fate's level of anger. "Show me your _true_ power...or else I will kill you...AND your friends" Fate raiseed her hand and several displays poped up showing Crono, Yuuno, Hayate, and the Wolkenritter all unconscious and hanging from the ceiling by their arms. Armored suits surrounding them with weapons aimed waiting for their master's command to execute their targets.

"No!" Nanoha screamed "Please! Fate-chan DONT!"

Fate turned to the monitors and raises her hand "EXECUTE THE-"

"Excellion...._BUSTER!!!!!!"_

"Geh!" Fate cried out as she was sent flying and finally crashed into the wall. She struggled to her feet a little and wiped the small trail of blood coming from her cut lip. "Ha ha ha ha ha....This is it! _THIS_ is what I have been waiting for....NANOHA!" she pointed Bardiche again.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha said looking down, her eyes covered by her hair. "I had hoped that I could get you back, but it seems you have been far too corrupted. As much as it will kill me to do this..." she looked up and her once gentle blue eyes turned into a violent storm "I _will_ stop you!"

"Ah so you are finally ready..." Fate smiles amused "shall we...?"

Nanoha charged at Fate, making the blond pause her actions momentarily at the sudden change in battle tactics. "_I wont be able to beat Fate in close combat _she analyzed _but if I can surprise her enough and get a few hits in she might be more on the defensive and opt for a mid range battle."_

Fate raised her hand in order to create a barrier to block Nanoha's attack and couldn't help but grin as she came face to face with her opponent "You're getting better"

"You haven't seen anything _yet!"_ Nanoha retorted as she slammed her other fist into the barrier forcing Fate to fly back several feet.

Fate flew in to close the distance again and tried to land a punch towards Nanoha's open stomach, little did she realize that Nanoha was smiling as if expecting the attack. She found her arm taken and her world spinning in circles as Nanoha swiftly kicked her in the stomach before imitating Vita's Raketen Hammer technique and flinging fate towards the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"How do you like what I learned from Vita-chan?" Nanoha smiled triumphantly at the flying Fate. "Dont think for a moment that I have been neglecting practice just because we were going to school."

"Ha ha ha..." Fate laughed. In mid-air she regained her balance and "landed" on the wall. "It seems I have underestimated you some, Nanoha" she immediately began looking around looking for her opponent in order to dash at them in a counter. "Huh?!" Fate gasped to herself as she couldn't find any trace of Nanoha.

"Excellion BUSTER!" a voice called out from her blind spot.

"...!!!" she gasped as she turned her head and her vision was filled with a giant pink mass of energy unlike anything shes yet seen. She knew she cant block it so she decided to launch herself from the wall just barely missing the beam that utterly annihilated the spot she was "standing" on.

"Excellion..." Nanoha adjusted her aim once more and prepared to fire another shot

"I'm not going to be hit by the same move twice!" Fate roared back and launched herself with the force of a megaton bomb "Plasma..._Smasher!"_ her own beam fired toward the momentarily stunned Nanoha. "_This is it_" she thought _"with my oncoming speed and the projectile in front of me, even if she does dodge to the side I'll be on top of her and can finish her off_" ...or so she thought.

Nanoha just turned her body to the side to allow the beam to pass her and, when Fate was close enough, snapped her fingers effectively stopping the blond's advance. "A technique I learned from Crono-kun" she smiled amused at Fate's reaction "a delayed bind. If I recall you were defeated the same way back when you first took your mage test for the TSAB" Fate glared at her "I thought you said you wouldn't get caught in the same move twice. But unfortunately this is checkmate-"

"Heh heh heh...hehehahahahahahaha!!!" Fate threw her head back laughing much to Nanoha's surprise. "You--haha--you really think _this_ is checkmate?" she narrowed her eyes.

**"Riot Blade" **Bardiche called out as Fate hacked away at the bind easily and lunged at the stunned Nanoha. She parried Nanoha's weapon out of the way and roundhoused her in the stomach, sending the white mage flying several meters before landing on the ground. Contrary to popular belief...the ground is a dangerous weapon...if it hits you hard.

In attempt to slow down Fate's next move, Nanoha fired a bind towards her before she hit the ground and lost concentration. She got back up quickly as Fate was a little preoccupied with the bind "Excellion Bus-huh?"

Fate stood there as the bind seemed to slowly melt away, her talisman shining brighter than ever now. "I told you I will _not _be hit by the same move twice!" she glared and began to summon forth the full power of the talisman. "Awaken! THUNDERBIRD!" she called out as the talisman released its power into its master. A loud shriek echoed as the aura around Fate turned into the shape of a bird.

**"Flyer Fin" **Raising Heart called out answering Nanoha's unsaid command to increase the distance quickly

"Too slow!" Fate called out as she dashed forward with her Riot Blade in position. Before Nanoha could move to a safe distance, Fate's sword managed to slash at the barrier jacket landing a very effective hit, flinging Nanoha into the ground.

"Argh...gah!" she screamed in pain. She survived...what a stroke of luck for her. Had she been even a centimeter closer, her insides would have probably been splattered all over the room. She looked up at Fate and racked her remaining options. _"I know I shouldn't do this"_ her mind remembering her conversation with Amy the night before "_but...!"_ She stood up and glared hard at the blond.

"Ah so you still have some fight left in you I see" Fate mused "and here I thought it was over and I could finally make you mine."

"Raising Heart" Nanoha called out to her device "are you ready?"

**"At your command, Master"**

"Blaster System...limit override! Command...RELEASE!"

**"Blaster System activated" **the device responded **"Drive Ignition. Operating check with the new system has started. Exchanged parts are in green condition. Activating interlock. Dynotherms connected. ****Infracells up. Mega-thrusters are go. All systems ready." **Raising Heart began listing all sorts of technical data to Nanoha before finally creating a Blaster Bit. **"Blaster System Set."**

Fate looked in pure shock and amazement "I see you have gotten some new toys" she readied her Riot blade "Let's see if its up to par!" she charged and before she connected her weapon "Thunder..._Rage!!"_

"Gyaaaaaa~~~!!!!" Nanoha screamed as the attack exploded

*huff*huff* Fate breatheed as the dust began to clear once again "You sure scared me there for a moment with that new system of yours...but in the end it was nothing more than a worthless upgrade." she glanced over at the spot where she thought Nanoha would be "What's wrong? Dont tell me you aren't getting up again. I thought you were better than that Takamachi, Nano-!"

She was cut off as a single pink orb launched at her as if to tell her to shut up. In the cloud of dust, a figure rises to her feet. Fate couldn't help but laugh in amusement she hit Nanoha with everything she had but the girl is _still_ getting back up. This is truly amusing.

"Laugh while you can Fate" her voice cold, even, deadly "You wont be laughing for long..." she opened her eyes and looked into Fate's. The glare she sent the blond was one of power and absolute certainty--certainty that whoever she fought against...would die.

Fate's lips pulled up even more at the drop of the honorific. _Good_ her mind though as she raised her weapon again _She's finally ready to kill me._ "Ace of Aces...no, Time-Space Administration Bureau combat instructor Takamachi, Nanoha! You are the worst, the nastiest, the most stubborn, and best opponent I have _ever_ faced!" she poised her weapon "Come!"

As if on que, Nanoha charged towards Fate with her spear head aimed at the blond's heart, calling forth Axel shooters and firing them ahead of her. Fate summoned her own photon lancers and countered them while her blade collided with the spear.

"Struggle bind!" Fate calls out as their weapons connect. "You aren't the only one who has learned something from others" Fate smiled evilly

Nanoha continued to struggle against the bind while Fate opened up the monitors once again. "What are you doing?!" Nanoha yelled with surprise and fear in her voice.

"Kill them!" Fate commanded. Nanoha watched in horror as the armored knights raised their weapons and pierced the slightly unconscious bodies of her friends.

"_No!!!!_" Nanoha screamed out and tried to reach towards the monitors. Her mind blanked and she couldn't even hear Fate laughing hysterically. The only thing that came to her senses were the screams of pain coming from the monitor and the sight of her friends dying a cruel and painful death. She dropped her head in defeat and began to mumble "...give you"

"Hmm?" Fate looked at her amused barely able to hear what she said

Nanoha looked up at Fate, her mind now _completely snapped_. There was nothing left, no pity, no fear, no remorse, only Hatred, anguish, and a unbelievable desire to kill. "I'll _Never_..."she stood up shattering the bind with her strength _"FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!"_ she howled as she charged towards Fate once more. "Blaster..._TWO!!!!"_ Another blaster bit formed.

Fate called out even more and more binds and the moment Nanoha rocketed to her position countless binds started to wrap themselves around her in an attempt to restrain the bloodthirsty white mage. The binds hit Nanoha without mercy from all directions: from above, from below, from in front, from behind...they all wrapped themselves and try to crush her body. Even with all the power bearing down on her, however, Nanoha doesn't slow down one bit. Her mind has now sealed itself off from the messages of pain coursing through her body and only the desire to move forward evident in her face. Bind after countless bind try to restrain her but each one shattered effortlessly in the face of Nanoha's overwhelming rage.

Fate grit her teeth as she watched her binds break one after another "You persistent little--" she called out as she charged towards Nanoha

**"Jet Zanber" **Bardiche called out as Fate slammed her weapon into Nanoha's stopping her advance and allowing the binds to completely seal the girl within it.

"Gah" Fate dropped to a knee as she landed from being throwing back due to the collision "Heh heh heh" she laughed lightly "I underestimated you yet again Nanoha, but this time you are now--huh?" she looked at the girl inside the bind struggling to shatter them. "No way..."

"Reactor..._PURGE!!!" _a voice called from inside the countless binds. A blinding pink flash of light shatters the binds confining her. Nanoha looked at a completely stunned Fate as the outer shell of her "Aggressive Mode" Barrier Jacket slowly started to reform on her body.

_"No way!_" Fate's mind raced "_She just used her barrier jacket like a reactive armor and blew away all the binds!"_

**"Riot Zanber"** Bardiche called out as if answering his master's unspoken command.

Fate raised her two weapons and prepared for another onslaught _"I have no choice now..."_ her mind was made up _"I wont be able to defeat her like this. I have to use it."_ She braced herself, her twin blades at the ready, her talisman glowing even brighter now as a new wave of power coursed through her body. She flung herself at the recovering Nanoha and swung her weapons only to be fully blocked by the white mage's spear.

"What....is this all you have?" Nanoha mocked "This isn't even worth my time anymore" she flung Fate back and was about to give chase when she found her feet in binds just as powerful as the ones restraining her earlier. "Keh"

Fate and Nanoha clashed weapons several more times, both combatants now completely matched in power. Despite being bound to the spot, Fate couldn't land a single hit past Nanoha's defenses. Frustrated, she took to the air and gathered all of her power. This was the same technique she used against the Book of Darkness core and an even more powerful version against the Wolkenritter in the previous battle. She combined the twin blades making a single powerful sword once again. Her aura dissipating from her body and forming on her sword--yes...Fate was putting all of her power, everything she had left into this single shot.

In response, Nanoha closed her eyes and aimed her weapon at Fate. "Blaster..._THREE!"_ two more blaster bits formed around Nanoha. Raising Heart expelled several cartridges as pink wings started forming around its core.

**"A.C.S. Standby"**

"Raikou Issen!" Fate called out

"Axel Charger activate..._Strike Flame!"_

**"Open!"**

"Plasma Zanber...!!!"

"Excellion Buster A.C.S."

"_BREAKER!!!!!!"_

_"...DRIVE!!!!!"_

Nanoha's charge was met with Fate's Ultimate attack. "Rhaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Nanoha screamed out as she continued to push through the immense power that was trying to stop her. "_I *will* reach her!" _her mind urged her on "_I *will* stop her! I MUST!"_ "Yaaaaaaa!!!!!" she continued to yell as she slowly reached closer and closer to Fate.

"There is just no _way!" _Fate shouted in anger and frustration. When she realized that Nanoha would not be stopped, she put up her strongest barrier in front of her.

**"Defenser Plus" **Bardiche called out just in time as Raising Heart to collided with it. "Argh!!!!!"

"Reach her!" Nanoha commanded as she pushed the bayonet portion of Raising Heart through Fate's barrier. three more cartridges were expelled "Break" she continued as a pink orb formed at the tip and the wings around Raising Heart glowed even more brightly

"...!" Fate gasped

"..._shoot!"_

An explosion erupted as the hit connected separating the two combatants in opposite directions. Nanoha regained herself slowly and prepared to strike again when a shattering scream met her ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Fate screamed out holding her head. It seemed as if her mind was being torn asunder from the inside. She dropped to her knees and continued to scream her lungs out.

Nanoha looked at her in surprise and then towards the talisman. The small jade orb was cracked "...!" she gasped out and prepared to finish off the person who she once considered her friend when--

"Nanoha!" a monitor opened up and familiar faces filled the screen "Nanoha are you ok?! What is your situation?"

She looked at the screen in disbelief for several moments as tears started forming on her face "Everyone...you are all ok..." she started sobbing "You aren't...dead" she whispered

"Nanoha" Crono spoke up "all the enemies just stopped functioning a little while ago so we figured you had defeated Fate and--"

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called out as her mind snapped back to reality and unknowingly cut off the communication with everyone else. She struggled a little forward towards the still screaming girl "Fate-chan....why?"

"Argh...gah!" Fate called out as she did her best to keep the pain in check "Nanoha....you" *argh* "know...what...to do." Her body lunged at the stunned brunette in an attack.

Nanoha's palm caught Fate's fist and stopped the girl's momentum "Fate-chan..."

"Help me...Nanoha" Fate said through gritted teeth as the pain became more and more unbearable.

"I will" she answered softly, forming a magic circle under her feet. "Whenever...no matter what happens..."

**"Restrict Lock" **Raising Heart called out as two blaster bits flew around Fate and activated Nanoha's most powerful bind.

Nanoha rose into the air and began forming a pink ball on front of her...no this wasn't a simple Axel shooter. This was her final trump card, her Ultimate Attack. The other blaster bits flew into different positions around Fate and began mimicking the action. "Fate-chan..." she smiled a little "I know you know what this felt like a long time ago but I will say it anyway...this is going to hurt a little ok?"

Fate nodded, instinctively struggling against the bind in order to get her hands around her throbbing head.

"Are you ready for this, Raising Heart?"

**"Clear to go"**

Nanoha raised the staff over her left shoulder

"Zenryoku..."

She twisted her body as if to add to the striking effect

_"Zenkai!!!!"_

The pink mass in front of her growing larger and larger as it absorbed even more and more magic from the area. Fate's bind started to weaken as it too was being pulled into this large gravity well of magic.

"Starlight...."

Fate looked up at Nanoha and despite the pain that still coursed through her body...smiled.

_**"BREAKERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

The powerful masses of energy slammed against Fate's body without mercy for what seemed like an eternity. Her scream could be heard throughout the entire Garden as wave after wave of magical energy pounded on her body. The world began to glow bright as everything vanished, overtaken by the white light.

*** * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * ***

*** * * * * ***

*** * * * ***

*** * * ***

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

When it was over Nanoha found herself on the floor face down. She struggled to get up and looked around for any sign of Fate. She leaned heavily on Raising Heart as she slowly made her way towards the crater in the middle of the room where Fate once stood, falling as she lost her footing at the edge of the crater and sliding to a halt just out of reach of the other girl.

"Fate...-chan" Nanoha breathed out trying to reach for her

Fate slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the familiar face "Hey.." she reached her own hand out and made contact with Nanoha's fingers "I'm so sorry...Nanoha"

"Fate-chan"

"I am so sorry...I had to make you experience that..." Fate said between heaves "I had no choice...or else...you wouldn't have...been able to defeat me."

Nanoha started to cry as she slowly tried to pull herself closer to Fate "I'm so sorry I said all those horrible things to you..."

"No" Fate shook her head slightly "I am the one who is sorry since I played with your feelings...I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat the talisman...so I did everything I could...so that you would defeat me. I didn't want you to...suffer because of its power...so I wanted you to hate me...so you would kill me without hesitation."

"All for me..." Nanoha sobbed even harder "you did this...everything...for me."

"I am sorry my method was very cold and very cruel" she reached towards her chest and pulled the talisman free, the jade orb shattered to pieces. "Take this...as my apology"

"Fate-chan..." she pulled herself closer "I haven't answered you yet..." when Fate looked a little confused she continued "to you asking me to devote myself to you. My answer now is--"

"Thank you...Nanoha." she smiled cutting off the brunette "You have done more than enough...you have given me back my consciousness...you have given me my White Day present...and...you have saved me once again. I can never thank you enough..."

"White Day present?"

"Yes...you risked your life for me...there is no greater present I could ask for."

"Fate-chan" Nanoha ignored the pain and exhaustion that now began to overwhelm her body "please don't leave...I have come to save you...and protect you...like I promised your mother."

"You already have, Nanoha...you already have..." Fate smiled as her eyes began to close.

"No! Please! Dont!" Nanoha pulled herself on top of Fate's shoulder and forced her lips on the blond's desperately "Please...not when I finally have you back..."

Fate's lips formed a warm smile before opening one last time "I love you...Takamachi, Nanoha..."

"I love you too..." she said as her body also reached its limit, the distant sounds of footsteps gradually drawing near "Fate-chan" And with that, she closed her eyes and followed her best friend into the dark void...

**The End.**

* * *

_A/N Well I would like to thank all you readers and reviewers for the continued support in this--_

Nanoha: Hold it right there!

*turns around to find Raising Heart Excellion aimed at throat*

_What?!_

Nanoha: You have Fate-chan and I battle to the death and you cant even give us a good ending?!

Fate: Nanoha, dear, calm down please

_Well its *my* story so I can do whatever I want!_

*Fate glares at me now like an enemy*

Fate: Lightning bind!

*gets trapped*

Nanoha: Zenroku...

_Hey!  
_

Fate: Raikou Iseen...

_Stop!_

Nanoha: Zenkai!!

_Wait a minute!!!_

Fate: Plasma Zanber!!!!

_You cant kill me!! I *wrote* this story!_

Both: Any last words?

_You two are horrible Magical Girls?_

_******BREAKER!!!!!!!!!*******_


	15. Epilogue

_A/N Yes...this is the *true* ending of the series. I purposefully placed the "ending" of the previous chapter to be like Kannazuki No Miko to see how many would actually catch it (plus I wanted to see how many people would rant about it like I notice several of you did hehehe). I am very surprised that so few of you actually did catch it *shocked*. Dont be so surprised when I say I do read all the reviews XD. Also those of you paying attention should have noticed that I didn't have this in "complete" status last chapter hehe. I know I know...I am so very evil I'm sorry I'm sorry *bows repeatedly* I promise I will not mess with you guys so much in the future...maybe. I don't know about other writers but for me...a story with a prologue deserves an epilogue. So here it is...once again I apologize for my selfish childish actions in this story. orz_

* * *

**~~ Epilogue ~~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Years later 12/24 7:32PM Riot Force VI Headquarters, Lounge ~~**

"And that Vivio..." Lindy Harlaown leaned back in her seat "is the story of that talisman you wear around your neck"

The forwards looked at Vivio a little bit then down towards the said talisman

"Umm" Teana started

"Isn't that dangerous?" Subaru finished

"No its perfectly fine" Lindy answered "for some reason it only reacts to Fate. It is almost as if it regards her and only her as its master."

"That's good to know" Erio breathed out

"Yeah I wouldn't have liked to have had problems like that here" Caro chimed in

"I have a question though" said after Teana thinking for a moment "how come there are no records whatsoever about this incident?"

"That is because this incident 'never happened' if you know what I mean" Crono stated as he joined the group, Nanoha and Fate following several seconds behind him.

"Mama!" Vivio called as she ran towards her mothers

"Hey Vivio" Nanoha called picking up the child "were you good?"

The girl nodded then asked "Does Nanoha-mama have a special name like Fate-mama?"

"What do you mean Vivio?" Fate asked "What kind of--" she cut herself off as she looked at the thing hanging from Vivio's neck "Mom...you didn't!"

"What is wrong _Thunderbird_?" Vivio asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world

Before Fate could speak again Lindy spoke up "She found that talisman in your desk drawer this morning and put it on. She came over to me and asked about it since you and Nanoha-san were busy doing other things so I said I would tell her all about the story tonight. Its been so long ago I hardly remembered everything about it."

"You didn't _have_ to tell her" the younger woman glared

"It ok isn't it?" Crono spoke up "Besides most everyone has forgotten about it already." he looks at Vivio "By the way Vivio, did you know that after this incident your two mamas started dating each other?"

A loud gasp was heard from the Forwards and the said couple blushed a little bit

"Crono-kun!" Nanoha glared at him "she wont understand that anyway!"

"Da-ting?" Vivio rolled the word over in her mouth

"It means that your two mamas were together and love each other very much" a new voice joined them

"Hayate!" Fate called out "Hey guys!" she waved to the Wolkenritter

They all greeted each other and silence fell when they all noticed Vivio

"Now why does that look--Oi isn't that dangerous?!" Vita panicked

"What's wrong, Vita?" Signum asked coming up behind the hammer knight then looking at Vivio. "That's really nice Vivio, its a cute little...wait a minute."

"Shouldn't that thing be sealed somewhere?" Zafira asked

"I don't sense anything dangerous coming from it though" Shamal concluded

"That is because it doesn't work on anyone other than Fate" yet another voice made the entire group turn

"What do you mean Amy-san?" Hayate asked

"She means" Yuuno answered as he walked up next to Amy "that it doesn't recognize Vivio as its proper master, even if it did, Vivio's powers are not compatible."

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha greeted.

"So its completely ok right?" Vita asked again to make sure

"Yes its completely fine" Lindy confirmed again "Now that everyone is here lets start our party! It is going to be a big celebration tonight!"

"Wait a moment!" Fate voiced out making everyone stop "I have an announcement to make. Would you all please sit down for a moment?"

The crew all sat down and looked on as Fate took Vivio from Nanoha and placed her down

"May I borrow that for a moment Vivio?" she asked "I promise I will give it back"

"Ok" Vivio nodded and removed the talisman from her neck and placed it around Fate's. A slight murmur could be heard from the crew along the lines of _"That's dangerous isn't it?"_

Fate then grabbed Nanoha's hand and forced her to stand so they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Fate-chan...?"

Fate looked deep into Nanoha's wondering blue eyes "This is important so, I want you...to look only at me right now" she took Nanoha's hand once again and knelt down "I, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, will from this moment on love Takamachi Nanoha, be by her side, and live for her sake....This I promise: this body is only for you...I swear this upon the Testarossa name, which rules the powers of the Thunderbird." She respectfully lowered her head and closed her eyes. She could feel small droplets of water falling on her fingertips in the moment of silence before she looked up once more, her eyes turning golden just as it did many years before "That is why...in front of everyone...I ask you this: Takamachi, Nanoha...will you--whoa!"

Nanoha didn't wait for the question to be finished. Instead she just tackled Fate to the ground and started kissing her in front of everyone.

"I guess that is a 'Yes' to the question" Hayate noted playfully

Lindy picked up Vivio and covered her eyes, Teana took care of Erio while Subaru covered Caro. The rest of the crew who were watching all cheered and made loud celebrating noises. After a few moments, or rather because they were out of breath, Nanoha separated from Fate and continued to just look into those golden eyes that slowly returned into the familiar ruby orbs she knew.

"To answer your question from a long time ago..." she tried to mimic herself from back then "My answer...is Yes."

* * *

_A/N Ok I am pretty sure that NOW i can say *ahem* Thank you very much dear readers and reviewers for the long time support for this story. I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully this is a happy enough ending to make up for the cheezy one I made you all suffer through last chapter. I am going to now shift my focus on my other story "BetrayerS" and try to give you guys the same sense of thrill I hope you received from this story. *sheds a tear* I am going to miss writing this one *sniffle* but as we all know all things good and bad must end eventually. I would like to say thank you once more as this chapter finally comes to an end *bows* Till we meet again in the next story *lowers the curtain*_


End file.
